


Wait For Me

by marvelousmsmol



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Blood and Violence, F/M, Hawkmoth won, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Inspired by Hadestown, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Multimouse, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Supportive Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), chat noir/multimouse - Freeform, like there's some multinoir content but not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 51,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousmsmol/pseuds/marvelousmsmol
Summary: Five years after Hawkmoth managed to take Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous the world is unbalanced. The weather is unforgiving, and chaos runs rampant in the city of Paris. Marinette is still working to try and reverse the effects of Hawkmoth's unchecked wish, whatever it may be, but Chat Noir is missing and presumed dead, leaving her very much on her own. Still, someone has to bring the world back into tune, and she might be the only one with nothing left to lose.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Comments: 152
Kudos: 357





	1. Chapter 1: The Road to Hell (is paved with good intentions)

Running across the rooftops without the Ladybug miraculous wasn’t the same. Nothing was the same without Tikki by her side. Marinette often thought that she could make it easily through the day if the little red bug was still with her, but Tikki hadn’t been around for five years. Still, Marinette couldn’t let go. The best she could do was try to replace the feeling, satisfy herself with something as close to the real thing as she could get. Marinette felt guilty, both she and Mullo knew that it would never be the same as being Ladybug, but until Marinette could rescue Tikki and restore the balance, this is how it was.

Marinette did her best to avoid any civilians unless absolutely necessary. If there was someone in need, Multimouse would stop and help them without hesitation, but she avoided the press, especially Alya. She couldn’t take the questions that were shouted at her.

**_Where were Ladybug and Chat Noir?!_ **

People were always asking. They never stopped, and sometimes Marinette used multitude to just make herself smaller and disappear. With Marinette in possession of the Miraculous, Ladybug was still there in a way, but Chat Noir hadn’t been around in those five years.

But that was different.

When her miraculous had been taken, she guessed his had as well. Plagg was gone, Tikki was gone, and so was her partner.

Marinette landed on her balcony after running across the rooftops of Paris for four hours straight. She hadn’t even bothered to really look for any signs of Hawk Moth or where the villain could have been hiding the missing Miraculous. Marinette wouldn’t say she had given up at this point, but it was leaning that way.

“Mullo, revert me,” Marinette said as she climbed through the trap door back into her room. Almost immediately as her transformation faded, she climbed under the covers of her bed, pulling them up to her chin in an attempt to get the cold off of her. Mullo burrowed herself under the blankets, snuggling up against the fluffy cat pillow Marinette still kept on her bed. Marinette frowned at her Kwami’s actions. “You don’t want any cheese?”

“Nap first,” Mullo said. “It’s a big day tomorrow. You should sleep, too.”

 _Right._ This was the last night Marinette would be sleeping in her childhood home. She was moving out tomorrow. Marinette was lucky to have been given Master Fu’s old place after he handed over his guardianship to her and left Paris. In the past few years, Marinette had been using his apartment as a place to hide when she was tired of facing the world or didn’t want to come home after a long night of searching.

Alya and Nino would be here first thing in the morning to help her move into her new place.

“We should add an extra blanket tonight,” Marinette said, pulling the covers over her head. “It’s getting colder. I didn’t think that was possible.”

“Just be thankful it’s not summer anymore,” Mullo said. “At least now we’re not baking in the heat during patrols.”

“I just wish this was over,” Marinette mumbled. “Once we get Tikki and Plagg back, everything can go back to normal. We can restore the balance.”

“Right,” Mullo said, a smile appearing on her face. “I’m sure we’ll find them any day now.”

****

Pulling her coat tighter around her, Marinette shut the trunk of her car after Nino loaded the last box. It had taken them a few hours. Madame Cheng had insisted on giving them breakfast before they started loading all of Marinette’s stuff. Marinette had indulged her mother, knowing that this would be the last time for a while she would get to enjoy her mother’s cooking.

Nino wiped a bead of sweat off of his face, “Maybe we should get lunch before we take this stuff over to your place.”

“Ooh, please. I’m starving,” Alya conquered. Marinette just laughed in response.

“Whatever you guys want,” She said. “My treat, since you guys agreed to help me.”

“Don’t sweat it, girl,” Alya said, waving her hand. “What kind of friends would we be if we didn’t help you out?”

Marinette waved to her parents through the bakery window before climbing into her car. She agreed to follow Nino and Alya in theirs to the lunch place. There wasn’t much room left for other people to ride with her, save for Mullo, who was curled up in the front seat.

“Are you excited,” Marinette asked the little mouse.

“It’s been a while since we’ve been back to Master Fu’s palace.” Mullo perked up at Marinette’s question. “I know you were reluctant to move away from your parents.”

“Well, since I’m living alone, you guys won’t have to be cooped up in the Miracle Box all the time,” Marinette said. “There’ll be room to let you all run about.”

“I’m sure the others will really appreciate that, Marinette,” Mullo said, offering her thanks.

“I’m the Guardian, now. I’ve got to take of you guys.”

 _Even if it just because I feel guilty for losing Tikki and Plagg_.

Marinette didn’t know she was touching the old scar that ran from her cheek across her eye and to her forehead until it was too late. Mullo noticed.

“It wasn’t your fault, Marinette,” Mullo said, trying to console her. “Hawkmoth was ruthless, and you did everything you could to protect Chat Noir.”

“Yeah, but he still got hurt,” Marinette said a little too harshly. “That is my fault.”

“He could still be around,” Mullo said. “You never know-”

“I haven’t sensed or seen Chat Noir in five years, Mullo.” Marinette tried to keep her voice steady, holding back the tears. “He stayed behind to let me escape. He’s probably dead.”

“You don’t know that for sure.”

“Hawkmoth tried to kill me,” Marinette said. “Chat was injured. There’s no way Hawkmoth would have been merciful.”

Marinette pulled over to the curb before she got too distracted. Tears were already starting to crowd her vision. Thankfully, they had reached their destination. Marinette gave herself a moment. Alya and Nino were waiting for her on the sidewalk, but Marinette couldn’t walk out upset. They didn’t know the truth, but her friends knew something had happened five years ago, but Marinette hadn’t offered the truth or lies of the event. She hoped she could hide it altogether, but the scar was there, and it was a reminder of everything. Marinette could never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: @marvelousmsmol


	2. Chapter 2: In the end, you're better off alone

The apartment was nowhere near homey yet. If anything it was a forest of cardboard boxes. Marinette, Nino, and Alya were shouting to each other through the mess, trying to make their way through the maze. Thankfully, there was nothing left in either of their cars, and pizza had been ordered and delivered.

“When are you supposed to be getting furniture,” Alya asked, as they finally found an open space on the floor of the apartment. They were sitting criss-cross applesauce in a circle, paper plates and pizza boxes on their laps, and a candle burning in the center of them that Madame Cheng had given her daughter to cleanse the new home.

“I’m going to look around some of the second-hand stores in a couple of days or so,” Marinette said. “I can survive with no furniture for a few days.”

“You’re going to sleep on the floor,” Alya asked.

“I bought an air mattress.”

“You’re already so tired, Mari,” Alya scolded her. “Sleeping on the floor isn’t going to do you any favors.”

“It’s part of the charm of moving into a new place, babe,” Nino said. “You and I did the same thing when we moved into our place.”

“Yeah, that was different,” Alya said. “Marinette’s here by herself.”

“And, she’s an adult who doesn’t mind roughing it on the floor for a few days,” Marinette defended herself.

Alya punched her friend in the arm playfully. “Just don’t come complaining to me when you wake up with a sore neck.”

Marinette punched her back, seemingly a little harder than she had meant to. Alya shot her a deadly glare. “Oh, you’re going to regret that.”

Marinette scrambled backward in between the boxes with Alya hot on her tail. The girls were laughing, chasing each other through the maze of boxes.

“Nino, come one,” Alya called to her boyfriend. “Don’t be such a spoilsport and play box tag with us!”

As she rounded a corner, back to where she started, Marinette found Nino still sitting silently still, intently staring at his phone. Marinette grunted as she fell forward when Alya ran into her back. The girls tumbled forward, pausing any playful behavior they had before, becoming more and more concerned by Nino’s stillness with each passing second.

“Babe, what’s going on,” Alya asked, crouching down next to her boyfriend. “Is it work?”

“Adrien’s coming back,” Nino said, as though his mind still wasn’t back from wherever it had gone.

“What?”

Marinette watched as Nino and Alya started to panic, swiftly shifting into the excitement that the golden boy of their lycee days would be returning to Paris. Alya was urging Nino to text Adrien back to get the specifics of what day he was coming back and if he needed someone to pick him up. Marinette felt no desire to join her friends. Adrien coming back wasn’t something that interested her. Five years she might have been just as ecstatic as they were, but when he left, Adrien said no goodbyes to her. A look of pity he had given her in the hospital was all that she had gotten, no mention of his impending departure, just a bouquet of flowers and a “get well” card that he had left on her bedside table when he thought she was sleeping.

Tikki was gone, Plagg was gone, Chair Noir was gone, and then Adrien all in the same week.

“Marinette, aren’t you excited,” Alya asked her, still beaming. Her grin fell as she noticed Marinette’s blank and far off stare. The air of excitement disappeared as Marinette stood there shaking.

Alya was quick to stand to her feet, wrapping her arms tightly around Marinette. “What’s wrong, girl?”

“Nothing.” Marinette didn’t return the hug, and after a few moments, she broke away. “I’m just really tired.”

“Okay, then we should get to bed. I’m spending the night with you, you’re worrying me,” Alya said. “Nino can come back in the morning to help unpack all this stuff.”

“No,” Marinette said almost too forcefully. She took a deep breath before she continued. “You guys should go on home. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

When Marinette didn’t say anything else, Alya and Nino took that as their cue to leave. In the first few weeks after Marinette had begun to close herself off, they would have been more insistent about not leaving her alone, but when her “mood swings” hadn’t stopped, they decided it was better to just leave her be.  
Marinette headed off to a corner of her new place, not even bothering to blow up the air mattress she had bought, and laid down on a blanket on the floor. Mullo floated over to her, nestling down on her back and in her hair.

“We’re not going out tonight,” Mullo said with an air of authority. Marinette didn’t answer, but she didn’t protest either.

Part of Marinette wanted to be happy that Adrien was coming back to Paris. Before he had left, they had started becoming better friends, but after everything that had happened, Adrien was just another person for her to push away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: @marvelousmsmol


	3. Chapter 3: A poor boy, touched by the gods themselves

Adrien had been reluctant to return to Paris. Leaving when he was fifteen had been hard, and in those days, he wanted nothing more than to come home, but with years of guilt piling upon him, he had detached himself more and more from Paris. His father had made him promise to come back after his lease in New York had run out. After his graduation, his father had been quick to return home. It was time, he said, it had been long enough and they were finally safe from any suspicion that had been inflicted upon the Agreste family five years ago.

In an attempt to not stay in the mansion too long, Adrien had planned to have dinner with Nino and Alya, an event that would certainly lead to a great amount of drinking, and cause him to need to stay the night on their couch. He could then leave straight from there to the new apartment he had lined up for himself, and, all in all, Adrien wouldn’t have to spend a single night in the Agreste mansion. There was only one person there, he really wanted to see anyway.

“Adrien,” The honeysuckle voice called to him from the top of the stairs.

“Mom,” Adrien answered with a genuine smile. His mother was the only person who could receive one from him these days.

Adrien melted into his mother’s embrace. He had seen her only a few weeks ago at his graduation, but after that horrible year of her disappearance, any time away from her was too long for him. Even at twenty years old, Adrien Agreste still needed his mother.

“I’m so happy you’re home,” Madame Agreste said. “How was your flight?”

'Good,” Adrien answered. “Though, you didn’t need to send me a first-class ticket.”

“Why not,” His mother smiled. “Don’t I get to spoil my son? Especially, my recent early graduated, top of his class son.”

“You don’t need to brag about that all the time,” Adrien said, chuckling. “Especially since there’s no one else around.”

“I know,” Madame Agreste said with a smile. “I’m just very proud of you.”

Adrien pulled his mother into another hug. He could handle all the bad memories of Paris just as long as he had his mother.

“Adrien.”

Adrien tensed at the call of his name that was nowhere near a greeting. He turned to see Gabriel Agreste standing at the top of the stairs, his hands clasped tightly behind his back. Adrien returned his father’s acknowledgment of his presence with a curt nod.

“I have something I’d like to discuss with you,” Gabriel said and turned on his heel. “Meet me in my office.”

And, just like that, his father was gone again. Adrien grumbled. He was no longer that teen who craved for his father to tell him he was proud, no longer the teen who would have settled for at least his father’s attention. Nowadays, Adrien and his father had the bare minimum contact with each other. He didn’t need his father to be proud of him, he had his mother. They both had what they wanted.

“You should go,” Madame Agreste said. “You know he gets impatient.”

Adrien nodded. “I’ll see you tomorrow night for dinner.”

“Yes,” His mother confirmed. “I’m so happy to have you back.”

Madame Agreste kissed his cheek and sent him off to his father’s office. Adrien couldn’t help but mumble under his breath. “Me too.”

********  
Gabriel Agreste set a velvet, black bag in front of him on his desk.

Adrien looked at it in confusion, unclear exactly what was going on here. “What is this?”

“Your graduation present,” Gabriel said simply, as he motioned for his son to open it.

Adrien tugged the bag across the desk to him, taking note of the heavy object that was waiting for him inside. He kept one eye on his father and one eye on his actions. Slowly untying the drawstring, Adrien shook the contents out of the bag, and the box inside fell into his hand.

He stilled.

The red symbol painted onto the box was unmistakable. He hadn’t seen it in five years, but he would recognize it anywhere.

“Why are you giving this back to me,” Adrien asked his father. “I thought it was gone for good.”

“Do me a favor and wait a week before you go running around Paris in that disaster of a leather suit again,” Gabriel said. “We don’t want people catching onto the fact that Adrien Agreste and  
Chat Noir reappeared in Paris on the same day, especially since we just spent five years in America filling out our cover story for why your mother has miraculously reappeared.”

Adrien didn’t need to say out loud that he might never put the ring back on again. That would only lead to Plagg reappearing, and he wasn’t sure how the little god would react to having been cooped up all that time.

“What about the Ladybug earrings,” Adrien asked, letting out a shaky breath.

“I’m afraid those will be staying with me,” Gabriel said. “We need security to ensure that no one will try to reverse our wish. We wouldn’t want Miss Dupain-Cheng to try and thwart us. I’d hate to have to do anything I didn’t want to to keep your mother safe.”

“Don’t threaten Marinette,” Adrien all but growled.

“Did I say I was threatening her?” Gabriel asked with a raised eyebrow. “Run along and go meet up with your friends, and keep the cat out of sight. I’m giving this back to you because I want you to see that I trust you, Adrien. I got what I wanted, both of us did, and now things can go back to the way it was before.”

Fuming, Adrien turned on his heel and left his father’s office. No doubt the earrings in question would be sitting just behind the desk in his father’s safe. Adrien wouldn’t go after them, the cards were stacked against him. He couldn’t risk his mother, and he couldn’t put a target on Marinette’s back. Until things could be explained, until he could ensure that everyone he loved was safe, Adrien was at an impasse.

The miraculous box seemed like a boulder sitting in his hand, but as he transferred it to the pocket of his coat, the increased weight fell on him like a ton of bricks. Adrien felt more secure than he had in years with the Cat Miraculous back in his possession, but whether or not he was still worthy of it was the question of the hour, the question of the century. There’s no way Plagg would accept him, and even if he did, Marinette, now seemingly running around with the Mouse Miraculous, would never trust him, especially after he told her the truth of that night. She would never accept him again. His lady would never accept him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: @marvelousmsmol


	4. Chapter 4: Girl, come on in from the cold

Adrien only allowed himself to be petty about the little things. He wouldn’t focus on the issues and situations he had created for himself, so instead he chose to complain about small stuff like the fact that he had reached the restaurant first and was going on ten minutes of waiting for Nino and Alya to show up. When they finally did walk into the restaurant, Adrien couldn’t resist the urge to tease them mercilessly about it.

“I would have thought you’d be more excited to see me,” Adrien said with a smirk as he stood up from his seat at the table. He wasn’t prepared for Nino to practically throw himself at him. “You okay there, Nino?”

“Don’t judge me. I’m secure enough in my masculinity to hug my best friend,” Nino said, clapping his hand on Adrien’s back. “It’s really good to have you back, man.”

“It’s good to be back,” Adrien said with a chuckle.

“Okay, Nino, my turn,” Alya said, prying her boyfriend away from him. “I’ve missed sunshine boy, too.”

“It’s really good to see you, Alya,” Adrien said as he hugged her. “I’m really glad you guys agreed to have dinner with me.”

“Are you kidding me,” Nino said. “Dude, we were ready to drop everything when you said you were coming back to town. Five years is a long time.”

“I know,” Adrien said. “It’s been crazy, a whirlwind.”

Adrien had to bite his tongue to keep himself from speaking. From the moment his friends had walked in, there had been one question nagging at him. Adrien had been sure that Alya would have dragged Marinette to dinner with them, but she was nowhere to be found. He wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or disappointed by this. On one hand, Adrien wanted nothing more than to see her again, the sweet girl in his class and his lady, but, on the other hand, just the thought of having to look Marinette in the eye after leaving her for five years made him sick to his stomach. It was something he couldn’t avoid forever, but it was avoided tonight.

Alya seemed to have noticed Adrien’s sudden awkwardness. “Let’s order drinks.”

“Oh, perfect,” Nino agreed as the trio took their seats.

After a much-needed round of drinks and a few more jokes shared, Adrien was relaxing a little bit more. He had expected his return to not be easy. He couldn’t just jump back into his life five years ago, but Nino and Alya still had the same sense of humor they always had.

“So, what do you plan to do now that you’re out of school for good,” Nino asked. “Overly ambitious, early grad.”

“I plan to spend the rest of the winter break not doing anything,” Adrien said, groaning as he leaned back in his seat. “I’ve spent the last three years working my ass off to get out of school early, and now I don’t want to do a thing until I start my fellowship at the Sorbonne in the spring.”

“That’s a plan I can get behind,” Nino nodded in agreement. “At least your dad isn’t making you do that dumb modeling stuff anymore.”

“Yeah,” Adrien said. “I kind of cleared my schedule completely besides school. My mom was readjusting and since Father still had to run the company, I wanted to make sure she was alright.”

“I’m so excited to meet your mom, Adrien,” Alya said. “From everything you’ve said about her, she seems like a wonderful woman.”

“She is,” Adrien said.

Just as their dinner was being served, Alya looked down at her phone. “Shit,” She said, standing up and pulling her coat on. “I’ve got to step outside for a minute. I promised Mari I’d call and check in on her. I don’t know if she left the house today at all.”

Adrien sucked in a breath at the mention of Marinette, watching Alya leave to call the girl in question. Nino must have noticed the tension in his posture, staring at Adrien intently.

“Marinette hasn’t been doing too well,” Nino spoke honestly. “I just don’t want you to expect too much from her.”

“I won’t,” Adrien said, snapping his gaze to Nino.

“Adrien,” Nino said, a cold edge to his tone. “If Mari says that she doesn’t want to see you, then you’re not seeing her. Alya and I are the only two of our school friends that she talks to.”

The way Nino spoke made Adrien reluctant to argue with him on that point.

“Did you-” Adrien gulped, trying to get the words out. “Did you ever find out what happened? The accident, I mean.”

“No.” Nino’s face fell. “She never told anyone. Whatever it was, it really hurt her, man. She’s never been the same.”

Adrien held his head in his hands, rubbing his temples and trying to process. He needed to decide if Marinette could handle seeing him, but still, Adrien felt he had to. She didn’t know what happened to him, to Chat. He was only worried about breaking more than she already was.

*********

Marinette was walking back home when she got the call from Alya. When she had woken up that morning, Marinette hadn’t even wanted to move. Mullo had convinced her to get out of bed and urged her to leave the house and leave the unpacking for when she had the help of her friends. Marinette had spent the day browsing various fabric stores. Though she hadn’t created anything in years, she sometimes still liked to pretend that she could.

Marinette accepted the call and pressed her phone to her ear. “What’s up?”

“Are you at home,” Alya asked immediately.

“I’m on my way back there, _mom,”_ Marinette said jokingly.

“You better be,” Alya warned her. “There’s a storm rolling in tonight, and I’d rather not have to send out search parties for you.”

“Don’t worry,” Marinette scoffed. “I can handle a little storm. What are you guys up to? Planning on burrowing yourselves in bed-”

“Mari-”

“Maybe some other things too-”

“Mari,” Alya repeated. “Nino and I are having dinner with Adrien.”

Marinette stopped in her tracks, careful not to let her phone slip from her grip. “What? Right now?”

“Yes.”

“Then why the hell are you talking to me?!”

“I just wanted to check and see how you were doing. Nino and I felt kind of bad for leaving you in your new place last night.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Marinette said, trying to hide the shaking in her voice. “The floor’s actually pretty comfortable.”

“You’re neck’s sore, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is.”

Marinette stopped in front of the entrance to her apartment, leaning up against the wall. Marinette felt stupid, but she could swear she could almost feel Adrien’s presence through the phone. The last time she had seen him was when she had been in the hospital following the fight with Hawkmoth, and when he had shut the door behind him, any trace of Adrien had disappeared, leaving only the flowers he had left for her.

“I don’t want to keep you,” Marinette said. “You should get back to dinner.”

“Why don’t you come to meet us,” Alya suggested. “We’re pretty close to your place. I’ll send you the address-”

“No, Alya, it’s alright,” Marinette said. “I want to get a head start on unpacking so I don’t take up all of you and Nino’s day tomorrow.”

Marinette bit her lip knowing that her answer would disappoint her friend. She quickly added, “Maybe next time though.”

“Yeah, of course,” Alya said. “Next time.”

They both knew it had been five years of "next time."

Marinette gave Alya a goodbye, urging her to go back to her dinner. She didn’t move from the wall to go inside, instead, Marinette gave herself an incentive for staying outside longer and reached into her jacket pocket to pull out a carton of cigarettes. She lit one, bringing it up to her lips and taking a long drag. Mullo peeked out from Marinette’s jacket collar, frowning at her.

“You know those things will kill you,” Mullo scolded her.

“Just for tonight,” Marinette said with an empty promise. “I just want to feel a little warmer.”

“You could always go inside instead.”

“Yeah I could,” Marinette said with a small laugh. “The problem with moving into Master Fu’s old place though is that it reminds me of him. I should have known things were going to go wrong when he passed the guardianship onto me. I’m too big of a mess not to screw it up.”

Mullo whacked Marinette on the side of the head with her small paw.

“Ow!” Marinette rubbed the stinging spot on her neck. “What was that for?!”

“You are not a mess, Marinette,” Mullo said with a serious expression. “You are one of the greatest Miraculous holders I’ve ever seen. Maybe you’d even be greater if you quit smoking.”

Marinette choked on the smoke, dropping the cigarette to the ground and stomping it into the snow. “Fine, we’ll go inside and see if we can fix that broken heater instead.”

Mullo smiled. “I think that’s a wonderful idea.”


	5. Chapter 5: And, it ain't because I'm kind

Just as Adrien had planned, he had managed to get himself drunk enough to spend the night on Nino and Alya’s couch instead of going back to the mansion. Unfortunately, he discovered that he had drank a little too much, and was sporting a massive hangover in the morning. Alya had been kind enough to let him stay as long as he needed after they left to go over to Marinette’s new place. He had lounged on the couch for about thirty minutes until he found himself too restless to stay there.

With the move in time for his new apartment set for noon, Adrien had about another hour and a half to kill before he could go there. Adrien found himself driving aimlessly around the streets of Paris. Yesterday, he didn’t make any time to explore the city of his childhood. He had gone straight from the airport to the mansion and then to Alya and Nino. His eyes had desperately tried to avoid any familiar landmarks of his memories. There was more than just the memories of Adrien Agreste to worry about, for every place the ex-model had about the streets of Paris, Chat Noir overlapped in his mind with them, a phantom running across the rooftops.

A lump in his throat caught as Adrien suddenly remembered the ring was now back in his possession, but not on his finger.

Adrien couldn’t help but wonder what his life would have been like if they hadn’t gone to America. If his Father had never won and Adrien had spent the rest of his days stifled by schedules and escaping through his bedroom window at night. He would have continued to follow his lady, and kept the perfect son facade at Dupont-

Adrien hit the breaks as he realized where his thoughts had led him. His driving hadn’t been aimless after all as he found himself idling outside his old school. Adrien knew he couldn’t stay sitting in the road forever, so with a frustrated sigh he pulled over to the curb and put his car in park.

There were a few students lingering out on the front steps, no one he would recognize though. Everyone that Adrien had known had long since graduated and were spread throughout the city and world in various universities. There was no point for Adrien to linger here. He had only been a student there for a year before he had left, but still it was the only public school he had ever attended, and his favorite time of his education. There was one vivid memory he had of this place. It seemed to play out before his very eyes on the steps before him. There was no rain falling, but it was there, and Adrien watched as his younger self passed his umbrella off.

“No,” Adrien grumbled to himself. He forced his feet to move him along from that place, carrying him down the street. He crossed the road and stopped with a nervous and furiously fluttering heart. “The world hates me today.”

The smell of freshly baked bread wafting through the constantly opening and closing door as customers left the bakery further cemented him in the past. He hadn’t remembered that the bakery had been so close to his old school. It made him laugh, thinking that Marinette had somehow managed to constantly be late despite probably the closet student living near the school.

He supposed there was a good explanation for her recurring tardiness. She had had a lot on her plate.

Before Adrien could stop himself, he pushed his way into the busy shop, shutting the door behind him to block out the cold and snow. He waited in line, unsure of what he was really doing here, but, as long as he was, he was going to get some pastries out of the deal.

When Adrien reached the counter, he was surprised to see that Madame Cheng immediately lit up with recognition. “Adrien Agreste,” She beamed at him. “I didn’t know you were coming back to town.”

“Hello, Madame Cheng,” Adrien greeted with as big of a smile as he could muster. He had always liked Marinette’s parents.

“How long have you been here,” Madame Cheng asked.

“Just since yesterday,” Adrien said. “I’m just killing time till I can move into my new place. Somehow I ended up visiting some of my old haunts and thought I’d stop by.”

“Well, we’re happy to see you,” Madame Cheng said. “Pick out anything you want. It’s on the house as a welcome back present.”

“That’s really not necessary,” Adrien protested.

“Nonsense,” Madame Cheng waved her hand. “We give lots of Marinette’s old friends discounts, especially if it's their second day back in town.”

Adrien was tempted to say that he wasn’t sure he and Marinette were really friends anymore after five years apart with no contact besides the happy birthday messages she had sent him and he had never responded to, but he decided against it. “Well, thank you. That’s very kind of you.”

“Of course,” Madame Cheng said. “Stop by anytime, and make sure you go visit our Marinette. She just moved into a new place.”

“I will,” Adrien said without a hint of promise. Madame Cheng handed him a bag of assorted pastries and bid him farewell.

As Adrien made his way back out into the cold he couldn’t but hold the bag of pastries to his chest. The smell reminded him of Marinette, sweet and vanilla filled. It was his first real connection to her since arriving in Paris, and it wasn’t enough to satisfy him. Adrien wanted the real thing, he wanted her. He wasn’t scared that after all this time she wouldn’t meet the expectations he held in his memories. Adrien was scared that she would be disappointed in him, that whatever she thought of him wouldn’t hold up or that she had begun to think badly of him in his time away.

He thought about texting Nino, asking if he could stop by Marinette’s apartment just to see her, even just a glimpse of her.

Adrien ended up just walking back to his car, hoping he had killed enough time to hole himself up in his apartment for the day, or for the rest of time, whichever he felt was the most acceptable.

*************

It probably wasn’t the best thing that the first item Adrien purchased to bring into his new apartment was a bottle of alcohol, but if he was planning on finally taking that box out of his pocket, then it was an absolutely necessary thing to have. Adrien didn’t drink often, but he was going to end up having drank more than he had in the past year with tonight and last night’s alcohol consumption combined. He knew he shouldn’t meet Plagg again after five years while he was completely smashed if he even reached the point of taking the ring out of the box tonight, but he was just as likely to throw up from nervousness at the encounter drunk as he was sober.

Adrien had received his new apartment fully furnished, so when he reached home, he plopped himself down on the couch, set down the bottle and glass, and with careful and tentative hands, placed the red and black box before him on the coffee table. He couldn’t take his eyes off it, watching it even as he poured himself a glass and downed the drink in one fell swoop. His fingers absentmindedly traced the symbols painted onto the wood.

“It’s just a box, Adrien,” He mumbled to himself after downing another glass. “Just a stupid box. It can’t hurt you.”

Picking up the box, Adrien held it at eye level, his thumb resting on the lid. “Just open it.”

As much as he tried to force himself to, Adrien couldn’t. He feared Plagg might try and kill him as soon as he was set free, which may have been irrational, but it was something Adrien wouldn’t put past the little god of destruction.

With a deep breath and a small prayer to whoever happened to be listening, Adrien pried the lid open an inch and then another, and when the lid was finally opened, he flung the box back onto the coffee table and hurled himself over the backside of the couch.

Adrien looked up just in time to see a small black blurr flying over the couch. He ducked, sheltering his head underneath his arms. The Kwami smacked into his forearms and burrowed themselves under Adrien’s mess of limbs, attacking his jaw with tiny little punches that felt no different from the snow falling on him earlier.

“Plagg!” Adrien shouted, trying to push the Kwami off of him.

Plagg was yelling at him unintelligibly, throwing in even a few obscenities. “You stupid, stupid kid!”

“Plagg! Plagg, stop!”

Adrien tried to get ahold of them, but Plagg kept phasing through his hands, going back to shouting and yelling. Adrien managed to get a grasp on them, holding them lightly in his fist. Plagg continued to fight against him for a few seconds before stopping suddenly. The pair stared at each other with frowns on their faces. Adrien’s jaw was set with a deep scowl.

“You have facial hair now,” Plagg said. “I can’t believe Ladybug let you keep that.”

Adrien let go of Plagg, climbing back over the couch and back to the bottle of alcohol. Plagg floated over to him, crossing his arms and huffing. “What?! Was it something I said? You put me away, and now you’ve finally let me out, and now you’re still going to ignore me?!”

“Plagg-”

“I can’t believe you! The last time I saw you, you looked like boy band member and now you’re an old man! How long did you put me away for?!”

“Plagg-”

“Where’s Tikki and Marinette?! Did you get the earrings back from Hawkmoth?! Tell me-”

“Plagg!” Adrien shouted, done letting them not let him get a word in edgewise. “It’s been five years Plagg.”

The Kwami stopped fluttering around, moving right in front of Adrien’s face at his eye level. “You put me away for. Five. Years!”

Adrien hung his head in his hands, unable to handle Plagg’s angry gaze. He couldn’t stop the tears when they started falling. “I’m sorry,” Adrien whispered. “I’m so- I’m sorry-”

“Why- why are you crying,” Plagg said. “You can’t cry. I have to be mad at you!”

Somehow, Adrien managed to sob even louder. Plagg flew over to his chosen, laying a gentle paw on the back of Adrien’s hand. “There, there,” Plagg said in a confused voice. “Pat, pat.”

Adrien sat back, finally looking at the little god again. He stifled another cry of anguish. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“Five years is a long time for you humans, I guess,” Plagg answered.

“Do- do you h-hate me,” Adrien asked in a broken voice.

Plagg looked at him blankly. “Why would you ask me something like that?”

“Because I let him take you,” Adrien said, his volume rising. “I let him use the wish, and it was selfish and stupid, and I didn’t even fight when he took you away from me! And- and I let him hurt Tikki and Marinette, and the balance of the entire universe has fallen to shit because somehow we skipped out on facing the consequences of our actions!”

“Well, you’re right about the state of the universe,” Plagg said. “It is pretty shitty right now.”

“I didn't fight for you or them,” Adrien said. “I just let it all happen.”

Plagg didn’t say anything else.

“I’m sorry,” Adrien said. “I just wanted to apologize to you. I’ll take you back to the Guardian in the morning. You won’t have to see me ever again.”

Adrien stood, moving sluggishly around the couch towards the bedroom. He wiped the stream of tears from his eyes. He didn’t feel better, but it was one ruined relationship that had gotten closure.

Maybe I should just go visit Marinette tomorrow and get that over with, too.

“Now, wait just a minute,” Plagg called from behind him. Adrien paused as Plagg flew around his head and stopped in front of him. “Don’t I get any say in whether or not you get to take me back?”

“What?”

“Hold out your hand.”

Adrien looked at Plagg confused before he noticed that he was holding the black ring in his hand. “No, I can’t.”

“Adrien,” Plagg said in a stern, warning tone. “Either you put this ring back on your finger, or I will do it for you.”

“I can’t.”

Plagg’s gaze hardened. They flew down and pulled Adrien’s hand up so him palm was facing out. Plagg dropped the ring in the center of his hand. “Put. It. On.”

Reluctantly, Adrien slipped the ring onto his finger. A familiar rush of power fell over him, and he could feel his right hand shaking, begging him to transform and to just break something.

“Now, say the words,” Plagg instructed him. “Go out for a run, and pick up some cheese for me.”

“I can’t transform,” Adrien said, shaking his head frantically. “I’m not ready to do that.”

Plagg sighed, but shook his head understandingly. “Okay, then get your coat on. We’re still going out to get cheese.”

Adrien laughed and wiped another tear from his eye. “Yeah, okay. Whatever you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: @marvelousmsmol


	6. Chapter 6: You want to talk to her?

As the world slipped further into the night, the streets of Paris were becoming less and less crowded. Adrien wanted to be one of the people slipping back into their homes to escape the bitter cold, but he and Plagg were on a mission to get to the store before it closed. The people of Paris tended to close up shop earlier now these days, Adrien had noticed. He guessed it had something to do with all the snow on the ground, making traveling that much harder.

Plagg was being bolder due to the lack of other stupid souls wandering about at this hour. Instead of hiding in Adrien’s coat pocket, they opted to flitter around, racing up and down the street, much to Adrien’s chagrin. Still, a part of Adrien understood Plagg’s need to roam about. He had just left them in a box for five years. Adrien understood what it was to be locked away from the rest of the world. He’d spent years in a cage of his own.

Adrien couldn’t deny that he was tempted to take Plagg’s offer to transform. The Kwami had given him the permission without Adrien even having to ask for it, something he felt he needed before becoming Chat Noir again. He wanted to feel that freedom again, to go and run along the rooftops and allow himself to relive the happy memories of his younger days. Perhaps it would somehow be healing for him to have that again, but Adrien still wasn’t sure that he was worthy. He had willingly given up the Miraculous to his father before in order to get his mother back. Why should he be given that power back now?

Soon, Adrien found himself heading back in the direction of his apartment with a grocery bag in hand. He inwardly groaned at the thought that he now had to go back to stocking the gross-smelling cheese in his fridge. He wished he had somehow convinced Plagg to kick his camembert habit this time around, but the Kwami seemed very pleased to finally get a taste of the stuff, and there would be no way to make him quit now. Adrien contemplated getting Plagg his own separate fridge so the rest of his food wouldn’t smell like cheese.

“You have a frown on your face,” Plagg noted out of the blue.

Adrien snapped away from his trail of thought, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. “No, I do not! This is my normal face!”

“It’s not a very good thing that your normal face is a frowny face,” Plagg said. “You just look sad. I don’t remember you being this sad.”

“Maybe it’s because I spent five years without your stupidity to laugh at all the time,” Adrien growled, which only caused Plagg to laugh at him.

“That was a good one,” Plagg said, laughing hysterically between every word.

Adrien rolled his eyes and continued walking, forcing Plagg to float along behind him. Plagg took a minute to quiet down, but they were then again left in silence, only this time Adrien found it more uncomfortable. He fidgeted, trying to find a way to pick up the conversation again. How could he readjust to someone that used to be a constant presence in his life, especially if he was so different now? Adrien worried that Plagg wouldn’t know him anymore, that maybe if they did start talking again, Plagg would find that Adrien had changed. If he had changed for the worse, as Adrien thought he did, then maybe Plagg would decide that this was a mistake and they would take the Miraculous away.

“How are you not cold?” Adrien asked, shivering. He watched as Plagg continued to fly around as if all the snow wasn’t bothering him.

“Hello, magic powers,” Plagg said gesturing vaguely.

“Let’s just try and get home as quickly as possible,” Adrien said, tugging his coat tighter around him. “I don’t know what person is crazy enough to be out-”

Adrien stopped in his tracks because apparently there was someone who was crazy enough to be out in this weather. High up above him on a roof, a shadowy figure sat still, seemingly letting falling snow bury them. Unless someone else had seemingly come into possession of a Miraculous, Adrien was certain he knew exactly who that was. His breath caught in his throat, and he felt as though his insides were freezing, making him unable to move. He couldn’t do anything except her name pass through his lips.

“Marinette.”

“Are you just going to stand there and look at her,” Plagg asked, snapping Adrien out of his haze.

“Well, what else can I do?”

“You could talk to her.”

Adrien blinked slowly as if the information just wouldn’t process.

“Do you want to talk to her?”

“Yes.”

Plagg flew up right in front of Adrien’s nose, causing him to go cross-eyed and stumble backward. Plagg’s harsh tone threw him off even more. “Well, then what are you waiting for?! Transform!”

“I-” Adrien looked frantically back and forth between his Kwami and the girl sitting on the roof above him. He couldn’t deny the magnetic pull he felt. Adrien had never been able to resist his lady, but there was a high chance she wouldn’t want to see him, or, at least, a high chance that she wouldn’t be happy to see him. “I can’t just go up there!”

“Of course you can!” Plagg said. “You’ve got the ring don’t you?”

“That doesn’t mean that I should,” Adrien growled back.

“Could, should,” Plagg groaned. “You be thinking you should have tomorrow, and then I’ll have to listen to you whine about your regrets.”

Adrien bit his lip so hard it should have drawn blood, but he was trying to stop himself from giving in to the urge to transform, and Plagg’s insistence that he should wasn’t helping things either. He looked back to the rooftop, only to find that Marinette had now disappeared. Suddenly, the urge grew much stronger.

A game of cat and mouse, Adrien thought, laughing to himself.

Adrien held out his hand for Plagg to sit on and slipped into the shadows of the alleyway. He glanced back and forth, making sure that no one was around to see him. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Why are you asking me,” Plagg said. “You’re the Miraculous wielder.”

“I want to have your permission,” Adrien said. Plagg gave him an earnest nod, and let out a sigh as if saying “hurry it up already.” Adrien couldn’t help but smile as he said the words. “Okay, Plagg. Transform me!”

Green light illuminated the dark alleyway, and Adrien could just barely see as the black, skin-tight leather appeared magically on his hands. He felt the sudden rush of power coursing through him. Adrien wondered how he could have ever given this up. Why he would have ever given the Miraculous away.

"Are you going to find your lady or not?" Plagg’s voice whispered in his mind

“Right,” Adrien said and used his baton to propel him up onto the rooftops of Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: @marvelousmsmol


	7. Chapter 7: Come home with me

The winds were fast, and Marinette’s familiar scent came to him on the breeze. He had forgotten just how much his senses were heightened when he was wearing the mask. He thanked Plagg for that now. It meant that he could tell just how far away Marinette was from him, and that it wouldn’t be too difficult to catch up to her now.

It happened all of the sudden, but he couldn’t help but laugh in pure delight. Whooping, letting the wind carry his voice, as he jumped from one roof only to come out of a roll on another. No one else in the world could know how this felt. After five long years, Adrien Agreste- Chat Noir- was finally free again. He felt like a hero, powerful and proud.

Leaping out of a crouch, Chat Noir took off running, using his hands and feet to push him further and faster. As he leaped from one roof to another, he could just make out another figure in the distance, slightly obscured by the falling snow. He just needed to get closer, then he would be able to reach out and touch her, hold her. He might not have deserved it, but he craved it.

Marinette must have been alerted to his presence somehow as he approached her. She noticeably stiffened but didn’t turn around. Chat considered slinking back into the shadows and trying to disappear. She was shaking, he could see that, obviously frightened. He didn’t know why he thought she would suddenly recognize that it was him. Chat didn’t move again, hoping not to frighten her and cause her to run off. He didn’t want to chase her. That would be too much.

“My lady,” Chat spoke in a tentative voice. He didn’t think it was possible for her to freeze anymore, but she did. He flinched as Marinette’s arm came up quickly to grasp her chest, taking a step towards her.

Marinette slowly turned around, her whole body relaxing as she laid eyes on him. A smile appeared on her face as tears welled in her eyes, and soon Chat couldn’t stop himself from crying, too. “Chaton?”

However unprepared, Chat still caught the girl in his arms as she flung herself to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her tear-stained face in his chest. Chat wrapped his arms tightly around her waist in response, taking in her sweet scent, the feeling of her body pressed up against his. His grip tightened as sobs wracked her body. The sound of him tenderly whispering her name was lost on the wind, and to compensate, he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Chat internally whined as she stepped back from him. One step, and then another, but only far enough away that she was peering intently at his face.

“It’s you,” She said. “Please tell me it’s really you.”

“It’s me,” Chat answered, pushing down the lump in his throat. “I’m here, my lady. I’m here.”

Chat couldn’t stand not holding her anymore, and drew Marinette back into his arms, rocking her gently back and forth as she continued to cry.

“I thought you-,” Marinette spoke and was interrupted by a sob. “I thought you were dead.”

“Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily, my lady?”

Marinette half laughed and half cried, drawing back from him slightly and placing gentle kisses on his cheeks. Her tears mixed with his, and Chat didn’t even try to stop himself from leaning into her touch. He craved it. He wanted more. He didn’t just want her to kiss his cheeks, he wanted her to kiss him.

“What are you doing out here in the cold,” Chat asked her, suddenly noticing that she was shivering.

“Patrolling,” Marinette answered. “And… looking for you, I guess.”

“Even after all this time you were still looking for me,” Chat asked. “Even though you thought I was dead?”

Marinette wiped a tear from her face. “I couldn’t let go. I’d always hoped you’d come back.”

“Well, I’m back now,” Chat said. “I’m not going to leave you. Never again. I promise.”

Marinette backed out of his arms completely, but still kept a firm grasp on his hand. She tugged him along, taking him towards the edge of the roof, and beckoned him to sit with her. Now that Chat could see her completely and up close, undistracted by long put-off greetings, he couldn’t help but be mesmerized by her image. He obliged her, sitting down next to her and fighting the strong urge to curl up in her lap. Marinette didn’t seem to mind that he had placed himself so close to her. She scratched underneath his chin, a small smile appearing on her face before fading away. Chat noticed her pull back from him, not just physically, but emotionally, too.

“Chaton,” Marinette said in a soft whisper.

Chat only hummed in response.

“Do you remember that night,” She asked. Chat looked over and immediately noticed the worry in her eyes. Should he say that he didn’t? It was obvious why she wanted to know, but what good would come from lying to her?

“Marinette,” Chat said, a simple way of confirming her suspicions. “If it had been any other time- If you have revealed yourself because you wanted to- I was just really scared and I thought I was  
going to lose you.”

“I thought I was going to lose you,” Marinette said, a slight edge to her voice. “If I had just stayed, we wouldn’t have had to spend all of these years apart-”

“No,” Chat said, shaking his head frantically. “Mari, seeing you bleeding and hurt- You didn’t have your suit to protect anymore. I had to protect you, and I’d do it again. I’d stay behind to let you escape again.”

Marinette closed the little space left between them, sitting in between his crossed legs and wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. Chat drew her as close to him as possible, trying to block out the bitter cold.

“Mullo, revert me,” She whispered. The pink light enveloped her, leaving just Marinette.

Even though her face was hidden, Chat took in every other facet of her appearance. He lifted his hand, brushing her cheek and then moving to comb through her silky hair.

“When did you start wearing your hair down,” Chat asked.

Marinette didn’t look up at him, but shrugged. “After he took the Miraculous. After you were gone. Take your pick. I just didn’t feel like me anymore.”

“I miss you,” Chat said. Marinette shifted in his lap, trying to move closer to him. He could feel her shivering. If he looked closely in the dark, he could make out her freckles, and the pink that tinged her pale skin. “I see you.

He was happy to be with her, even if there was still one mask between them. “Marinette, do you want to see me?”

She pulled back slowly, glancing quickly between his eyes, his suit, and his mask. All it would take was permission from her, and he would instantly remove the final barrier between them, and she gave it. “Please.”

“Plagg, revert me,” He said without hesitation, without moving his gaze from her eyes.

Adrien didn’t miss the soft gasp that left her lips, or how she was looking at him in awe. Soon, her expression melted to one of wonder and adoration. His heart welcomed her as she leaned in, accepting her lips with pure delight. Marinette- Ladybug- was kissing him. Adrien wouldn’t deny that he had dreamed of this moment over and over for the past five years. It was over too soon for his taste, and his whole body protested as she pulled away.

“Tikki was right about one thing,” Marinette said, allowing herself to laugh, “I am extremely lucky.”

“Why is that, my lady?”

“Because, the two men I loved more than anything in the world, the two men that I missed, are one and the same.”

Adrien looked at her in awe. “You- you love me?”

Marinette nodded, biting her lower lip. He wouldn’t allow her to get away with that, and in an instant drew her face to his, and kissed her again. While the first one had been tender, filled with years of longing, giving them both time to simply take each other in, this kiss was a rush of passion. Adrien was still tender. Though he had yet to say that he loved her back, he wanted her to know just how much that was true. Still, he couldn’t deny the urgent need to have her. Marinette was simply irresistible to him.

Adrien missed whatever Marinette was mumbling in between kisses as she came up for air. He listened closely, allowing her a longer pause, and found that she was simply affirming, over and over again, that she loved him. He couldn’t wait anymore to say it.

He pulled away, still cradling her face gently in his hands. The pads of his thumbs moved to wipe the tears from her eyes. Adrien was looking at her intently, memorizing every aspect of her face, something he hadn’t been able to do when he had been holding her earlier. He froze as he saw the scar that ran across her eye, broken, like the crack on the face of a porcelain doll. He had to push away the rage before it showed through on his face. That would be something for another time. Perhaps kept for a discussion with her, and certainly a discussion with his father.  
He focused back on the rest of her, blocking out that one piece for now.

“I love you.”

Marinette let out a high-pitched squeak, her cheeks red not just from the cold, but the obvious blushing. As she seemed to regain control of herself, Marinette buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking. Adrien couldn’t tell if she was laughing or crying.

“Hey- Woah, hey” Adrien whispered softly, grabbing onto her wrists and trying to draw her hands away from her face. He succeeded, but Marinette was definitely crying. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?!”

Marinette sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. “It’s nothing, just- I’ve been waiting for you to tell me you loved me since the day after we met, because I've loved you for that long.”

“If I keep saying it will you stop crying or will it just make you cry more,” Adrien said. She didn’t answer, and he brought his hand to the back of her neck, bringing her closer to him. With each turn of the phrase, Adrien placed gentle kisses along her cheeks. “I love you. I love you. I. Love. You.”

By the end of it, Marinette was giggling, blissfully lost in the moment. As she snuggled into him again, Adrien reached into the pocket of his coat, turning his head to see Plagg floating silently behind him along with Marinette’s Kwami. Plagg wordlessly accepted the piece of cheese, but waggled his eyebrows at Adrien, clearly trying to hide a snigger. Adrien shot him a glare in response.  
Thankfully, Plagg tried to wolf down the cheese as fast as he could, and no sooner than the Kwami was finished, Adrien called on his transformation again. He slid his arms around Marinette’s back and under her knees, lifting her with him as he stood up. He paused for a moment, allowing for Mullo to snuggle into the collar of Marinette’s coat. Once everything was settled, Adrien took a step towards the edge of the roof.

“Where are we going,” Marinette asked.

“We’ve got to get out out of the cold,” Adrien said. “Can I take you home, Princess?”

Marinette hummed, “That depends. Your’s or mine?”

“Whatever you’d like.”

“I can’t leave you just yet.” Marinette snuggled into his embrace. “Just take me home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: @marvelousmsmol


	8. Chapter 8: All I've ever known is how to hold my own

Adrien was momentarily confused when he woke up. Even though he had spent a very limited amount of time in his apartment, he was very certain that this wasn’t it. It felt different, less empty, the bed he was sleeping in much warmer. As he readjusted his position, something tickled his neck. Adrien strained to look down, finding a mess of dark hair splayed across his chest. He began to brush the ends in between his fingers, his brow furrowed in thought as he pieced together exactly why he was here. The memory of Marinette asking him to stay after he brought her home hit him like a train. He remembered crawling into bed with her, not all that reluctantly, promising to stay for a little while and then come back tomorrow. It seems that that plan went out the window.

Something tapped softly on the side of his face. Adrien rolled his head over to see Plagg floating beside him. The Kwami wore an annoyed look on their face.

“What do you want?” Adrien asked.

“Breakfast.”

“There’s cheese in the bag in my coat pocket,” Adrien said, turning his head back to Marinette. He had been talking quietly, but hoped she hadn’t woken up yet. If her sleep had been anything like his the last five years, it would have been restless. Considering how he felt this morning, this would probably the best sleep she’s gotten in years.

“I’ve eaten that already,” Plagg said crossing their arms.

Adrien scowled and opened his mouth to shoot back at them, but another small blur came flying quickly at Plagg.

“I’ll make sure he finds something,” Marinette’s Kwami, Mullo, said, and started dragging Plagg along to the kitchen. “Honestly, I don’t know how Tikki ever put up with you.”

With the two of them gone, Adrien turned his attention back to Marinette. He moved the arm that laid at his side to wrap around her waist. Between the warmth of the blankets and their proximity, they’d managed to keep the cold at bay, even if Marinette’s heater was broken. He’d have to fix that. He hadn’t worked up the courage to see her again just to have her freeze to death in her apartment.

Adrien stiffened as Marinette let out a soft groan and rolled over onto her side. He could see her face now, illuminated by the soft light coming through the window. His eyes lit up in awe and the blush that swept across his cheeks appeared before he could try to stop it. He knew it was real, that he wasn’t imagining this, so it was more of a question of “how did I get here,” rather than “am I really here?”

Adrien pushed her bangs back, tucking them behind her ear. While it was an action done with the excuse of making sure the stray hair didn’t tickle her face and wake her up, he wouldn’t deny that he was staring at her scar with such intensity. The look on his face might have killed if anyone was around to see it. Adrien could remember the blood on her face, he didn’t think that this would be the result. Had he known then that the scar would remain, Chat Noir might have beaten Hawkmoth before he had the chance to take his Miraculous, or detransform. There would have been nothing to put the hero and villain in their stalemate.

“You look angry.”

Adrien froze as he heard her soft mumbling, sort of garbled and quiet, as Marinette wasn’t really awake yet. Her eyes were barely even open but had still caught his gaze. Adrien immediately softened his expression.

“I wasn’t angry with you,” He said.

“I didn’t think you were,” Marinette said. “Is it because of my not-so-pretty-anymore face?”

Adrien scoffed. “Do you really think you’re not pretty anymore?”

“Alya says it makes me look edgy,” She said, avoiding his question. “On days when I'm in a better mood, she’ll joke that I got into a knife fight, which isn’t too far from the truth. I wouldn’t tell her that, though.”

Adrien gulped. He wondered how she could speak about the fight in such a light tone. He had hidden his pain in jokes before, but there didn’t seem to be a trace of underlying emotion in Marinette’s voice. Marinette hadn’t been like that before, but, then again, how was he to know how much she had changed? He certainly had.

But, they could have the hard conversations later.

“I think-” Adrien paused. “You look like a Star Wars villain.”

“Shut up,” Marinette laughed and punched him in the arm playfully.”

“Because you can’t go dark on me,” Adrien said, pulling her closer to him, letting his hands trail down her sides. “You’re going down a path I cannot follow-”

“Adrien, stop-”

“I wanted to take your hand-”

“You’re tickling me-”

“Marinette’s hand-”

“Now, you’re switching trilogies! You can’t do that!”

Adrien continued, switching off between tickling her and placing soft kisses on any skin that wasn’t covered by clothes. She was laughing, joyfully laughing, with such genuineness, and such light, that he would do anything for the sound to continue. He felt Marinette wrap a hand tightly around his wrist, the touch sent a jolt of electricity through his body and up his spine. The feeling had caught him off guard, and moments later, he found his wrists pinned to the bed, and Marinette, straddled on top of him, with a prideful look on her face.

“Don’t forget that I’m still Ladybug,” Marinette said, a smirk forming on her face that made Adrien shudder with delight. “I can still kick your ass, kitty cat.”

“Oh, I know,” Adrien drawled. In an instant, a smirk of his own appeared, and Adrien managed to flip his legs out from underneath her, effectively giving him the leverage he needed to pin her underneath him. “You’re still my lady.”

Adrien couldn’t deny that he felt a little triumphant at the sight of Marinette’s deep, red blush. He had managed to make her flustered, returning her to the state he had held her in his memories. The soft, shy girl he had always adored was in front of him again. Adrien quickly realized that the matching expressions meant one thing, that Marinette had loved him for that all that time, and that he had been blind to her feelings for just as long.

“Aren’t you going to fight back,” Adrien asked, teasingly. His heart was racing.

“No,” Marinette said, pausing as she seemed to look him over, her hands tracing circles on his forearms. “I’m happy right now. I’ve been on my own for so long, and now you’re here looking  
at me like that-”

Marinette gulped, clearly holding back a sob that was threatening to escape. She turned her head, dark hair falling across her eyes, trying to hide the tears. Adrien shifted his weight onto one of his elbows, using his other hand to try and draw her gaze back to him. His knuckles brushed the pink tinge of her cheeks that remained. “Looking at you like what, Mari?”

“Like you! Like Chat,” Marinette shouted, growing more flustered by the minute. “Just so tantalizing and annoying! I hate how you make me fall apart with just a look, and I love how that makes me love you even more.”

“If it makes you feel any better,” Adrien said, lowering his head and nuzzling his hair into the crook of his neck, “you have no idea how hard I am working to hold myself together right now. It’s taking all my strength to keep to the minimum amount of distance from you I should. I’ve gotten a _re-purr-ieve_ , Princess, and I plan on enjoying you for as long as I can, but Christ, Marinette, you have no idea how close I am to falling apart.”

They were silent for a moment, and Adrien took it as a time to simply enjoy her. Marinette didn’t say a thing, just laid there in his embrace, and Adrien thanked whatever god was listening for the quiet and peace that he was allowed to experience at this moment.

“Are you rubbing against me like a cat?”

 _Cat-scratch_ that, his lady clearly wasn’t done teasing him.

Adrien opened his mouth to shoot back some quippy remarks at her but was cut off by the buzzing of his phone in his coat pocket. He groaned, finally relinquishing his hold on Marinette and rolling over to reach for his phone. Without him on top of her, Marinette stretched, the fabric of her shirt riding up and revealing to him her toned stomach, electing another, though much more satisfied, groan from him. He didn’t take his eyes off of her as he accepted the call.

“Adrien, dude, where are you?” Adrien was immediately met with Nino’s irritated tone. “I’ve been waiting outside for like thirty minutes.”

“What,” Adrien asked, genuinely confused. “Where are you?”

“I’m outside your place,” Nino said. “I thought we were going to get breakfast this morning? Wait- Are you not here? Did you spend the night at your parent’s place? I thought you were going to avoid that.”

“No, I’m not there,” Adrien said, though immediately regretted it, knowing now that he would be met with questions of his whereabouts, and he wasn’t exactly sure it would be a good idea to reveal that he had spent the night at Marinette’s place. Alya would kill him. And, Nino. And, then, both of them again using the bones of the other as blunt instruments.

Nino let out a soft hum on the other end of the line. “Okay, I’ll just text you the restaurant's address. You better be there in twenty minutes.”

“Okay, I will,” Adrien said.

“Oh, and Adrien,” Nino said. “Alya’s on her way there now, so you better leave Marinette’s place pretty soon.”

The line went dead. Adrien slipped the phone back into his coat pocket and turned over to face Marinette again.

“Nino says that Alya is on her way here.”

Both of them tore out of bed in seconds. Adrien put on his shoes in record time as Marinette quickly tried to make the bed. He beckoned Plagg to slip into his coat pocket as he tugged it on.

“What’s the probability that I run into Alya on my way out,” Adrien asked.

“She walks at a pretty leisurely pace when she’s not working, so you should be fine,” Marinette said. Her mouth quirked into a frown as she looked at Adrien’s appearance. Marinette stood up on her tiptoes and brushed her fingers through Adrien’s hair in an attempt to comb it down. “Do you have time to run home and change before you meet Nino?”

“No, I’ll just have to go as is,” Adrien said with a shrug. “These clothes shouldn’t be that dirty.”

Just before Marinette could pull away, Adrien captured her hands in his hair, drawing her close to him and placing a kiss on her lips. He pulled away slowly, letting his eyes stayed closed to draw out the feeling she gave him just a little bit longer. “I’ll be back,” Adrien said, his voice full of promise. “You aren’t going to get rid of me easily now.”

“Oh god,” Marinette grumbled, though was interrupted by a laugh, “I’ve got a stray.”

“No,” Adrien shook his head, “you’ve got to take me in, my lady. I feel right at home here.”

“Who am I to deny a cat a loving home,” Marinette said, giving one last futile attempt to comb down his hair. “Now, run along, Nino’s waiting and Alya is minutes away from catching you. I trust you’ll return home later.”

“Absolutely, my lady,” Adrien said, nodding. He placed one last, light kiss on the corner of her mouth, and forced himself to tear his body from her. Each step he took away from her only weighed his heart down more. It threatened to hold him to the floor, stuck no more than a few feet away from her. Adrien allowed himself to steal one last glance as he shut the door. She gave him a small smile and a soft wave.

Suddenly, Adrien was met with a dream, a vision for the future. He wanted to see that every day. He wanted to be able to walk away knowing that Marinette would be waiting for him to come home to her. He could see a future of her wishing him well every morning on his way to work, and him wishing so hard that he didn’t have to leave, even if he had a good damn reason to. He dreamed of having a life where he could take care of her. Marinette wouldn’t know pain or ever find herself stuck with a scar ever again.

And, at that moment, Adrien could finally understand why his father had gone to such lengths to get his mother back because he would do the same for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: @marvelousmsmol


	9. Chapter 9: See how the world could be, in spite of the way that it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to update this two days early because both this chapter and the next are mostly filler. Real plot next week!

She’d been waiting all day. Normally, Marinette kept her phone in her purse when she went to work. Her parents didn’t mind if she checked messages during her shift, but she didn’t like the distractions. Today, however, Marinette checked her phone every second possible. Every time she felt it vibrate, even if it hadn’t actually, she immediately whipped it out into her hand. There had been a few texts from Alya, a call from Nino, but nothing from Adrien all day.

Two days ago, Adrien left her apartment with a promise that he would try to see her again soon. Marinette understood that he was still settling back into his life in Paris and that she wasn’t the only person that existed to him, but she had still expected something by now.

The fear that her Chat had somehow decided that he should take off and disappear again lingered in the back of her mind. She even thought of the possibility that she had finally lost it, and the night that Adrien had carried her home was nothing more than a hallucination. The only reason she knew that Adrien was indeed back in the city were the pictures that Nino had posted on his Instagram of the two of them together.

On the fiftieth time Marinette had taken her phone out of her pocket, Sabine snatched it out of her hand before she had the chance to even unlock it.

“Mari, honey, clock out,” Her mother said in a serious tone. “You’re already an hour over the end of your shift.”

“But, you guys are still in a rush and I-”

“Your father and I will be fine,” Sabine said. “Go home and invite Alya over for a girl’s night. You need it.”

Marinette took a deep breath. She really wasn’t in the mood for arguing. “Yes. Thanks, Mom.”

It only took her a few seconds to toss her dirty apron into a basket. Both of her parents kissed her goodbye as she headed out the door. In all honesty, her apartment wasn’t that far. It was cold, like always, but Marinette felt she needed the brisk walk to clear her head. She considered inviting Alya over, after all, to further distract herself from the “Adrien problem,” but as soon as she pulled out her phone to text her, the message she had been waiting for all day finally arrived.

Marinette opened her messaging app at the speed of light. The text only contained a picture and four words.

_Come and find me._

The particular rooftop Adrien had taken a picture of himself lounging on top of was one she knew well. It wasn’t too hard for her to decipher what he meant. Quickly, she ducked into an alley and opened her coat so Mullo could come out in the open.

“Time for a run,” Mullo asked.

Marinette could only smile and nod. It didn’t take long for her to transform and climb up onto the rooftops of Paris. She wasn’t too far away from him and would be at his side in minutes. Once she landed steadily on her feet, Marinette tried her best to sneak up behind him. She had almost reached him without him turning around, but at the last second, Chat whirled around and snatched onto her waist before she could get away.

“You mangy cat!" Marinette shouted as she struggled to get out of his grasp. Chat Noir was laughing, burying his face in her neck, but his grip never once loosened. “Let me go!”

“Say, _purr-etty_ please, my lady,” Chat said. Marinette struggled for a few seconds more, a frown forming on her face and a disgruntled growl building up in her throat. All of a sudden, she fell limp in his arms, becoming dead weight. Chat struggled to keep his grip on her.

“OH- What the hell?! Jesus!”

Chat dropped to his knees, holding Marinette in his arms like a corpse. Her arms fell limply at her sides, and she did her best to keep her eyes closed and her expression blank.

“This really isn’t that funny, my lady,” Chat said, leaning down closer to her. “Princess?”

Marinette shot up, closing the distance between them, and pressed her lips to his own. Chat was caught off guard for a moment, a muffled yelp leaving his mouth, but he soon melted into the kiss. Marinette brought life back to her arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

“That’s what you get for being a tease,” Marinette said as she pulled away from him.

“Kiss me like that again,” Chat pleaded, almost sounding like a whine.

Marinette shook her head, a small laugh escaping her. “After patrol.”

*******

Adrien had forced Marinette to come back to his apartment with him, insisting that he wouldn’t let her sleep there for as long as her heater was broken. Marinette didn’t mind too much. Any excuse to be laying in bed with him was one she would gladly take.

It was morning now, the first light of the sun streaming through the window, but Marinette wasn’t ready to leave. Adrien was awake too, she could tell, but both of them had chosen to lay there in silence, simply enjoying each other’s company. His arms were wrapped tightly around her, while Marinette laid with her head on his chest. Whether consciously or not, Adrien was rubbing small circles on her arm with his thumb, the gesture subtle but comforting. After years of being apart and alone, it was natural for them to be at ease, but the tightening in Marinette’s chest reminded her that this, whatever their relationship was, was entirely too fragile to remain as it was, because they still hadn’t had that conversation yet.

Where had Adrien been, how had he gotten away from Hawkmoth, and why hadn’t he come back earlier?

Marinette wanted to keep putting the questions off, but they were there, in the corner of her mind, waiting like a ghost.

“What are you doing today,” Adrien asked, his voice a soft whisper still laced with sleep.

“It’s the weekend,” Marinette said. “I’m not doing anything.”

“Perfect.”

Adrien rolled over onto his side, Marinette shifting positions with him, till they were both lying face to face. He leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss on the tip of her nose, causing Marinette to giggle. “Do you want me to order breakfast for us so we can stay in bed as long as possible?”

“That does sound tempting,” Marinette said. “But, I don’t really want anyone interrupting our time together by knocking on the door. Do you?”

“You are absolutely right, as always, my lady,” Adrien said. He protested as Marinette tried to wiggle out of his arms, but she eventually moved out of his grasp. “Where are you going?”

“To make breakfast,” Marinette answered. “Wait here. I’ll bring it back and then we can stay in bed all day.”

“You’re just going to leave me all alone by myself,” Adrien said with a mock pout.

“Plagg, Mullo,” Marinette called to the Kwamis, who had been sitting on the window sill, “keep him company and make sure he doesn’t die of loneliness in the five minutes that I’ll be gone.”

Marinette wandered out of the room and into the main part of Adrien’s apartment, not missing him calling out to her, “Five minutes is five minutes too long!”

She laughed, shaking her head in amusement, even though he couldn't see it. Adrien had managed to make Marinette smile more in the days that he had returned than she had in the last five years. It hadn’t made any of the past disappear, and she felt no resentment towards him for leaving her, but Marinette could tell that they both were still haunted by the scars, physical and mental, that had been left on them. She couldn’t start that conversation though, because in truth she didn’t want to. Tikki would tell her that would be running away from her problems but was it really so bad to try and let things go.

Marinette moved through the motions of making breakfast and brewing coffee while she was lost in thought, thankful that Adrien had done as he was told and hadn’t come out to the kitchen to join her. He would ask where her mind was at the moment, and she didn’t want to spoil their peaceful morning. The honeymoon phase of his return could only last so long, but she’d be damned if she didn’t try to drag it out.

It was clear that Adrien hadn’t bought a single thing for his apartment, but whoever did had not let a single thing get swept under the ten thousand euro rug that was in his living room, and it didn’t take long for Marinette to find a tray to carry breakfast back on. With her hands full, she had to kick the bedroom door back open with her feet. Once in the room, she immediately froze, and somewhere inside her, fourteen-year-old Marinette was squealing with delight at the sight before her. Adrien was leaning back against the headboard, streaking through the window, making it look like the ends of his golden hair were being set ablaze. His chest was bare for her viewing pleasure, and while it was easy to tell just how muscular he had become over the years in his Chat Noir suit, seeing him with nothing but his boxers on was a very different and much more tantalizing sight. But, the knockout punch that he served her was the look on his face, half-hidden by shadows, but still utterly lovesick.

And, then, he smirked.

Adrien Agreste smirked and it was enough to make her feel as though her soul was leaving her body. It so utterly and completely destroyed her that he’d have to be listed as her cause of death.

“That was more than five minutes,” He said in a suave voice that told her he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

There was no way she could speak, but Marinette got over the shock enough to move towards the bed and set the tray on the edge. She turned around, not able to calm her racing heart and look him in the eye at the same time. Marinette moved to walk back to the kitchen, but Adrien grabbed her hand, stopping her in her tracks. “Where are you going?”

“I left the coffee,” Marinette said. “It was too much to carry by myself.”

“Can you wait a minute?” Adrien asked, slowly beginning to pull her back to him.

“The foods going to get cold,” Marinette said, hoping it was an excuse enough and he’d be kind not to let her work go to waste. Something in her told her she knew where this was heading. He sounded too serious, too somber.

“Mari,” Adrien said, turning her around completely. Marinette sat on the edge of the bed, and Adrien didn’t let go of her wrist. His voice changed to a soft whisper. “We should talk.”

Marinette shook her head. “Not now,” She said, trying to control her voice so that it didn’t shake. “I don’t want to do it now.”

“I don’t want to leave you in the dark,” Adrien said. “I feel like I’m lying to you.”

“I’m not ready,” Marinette said, giving him a pleading look. “Please, just wait.”

“But, there’s something really important you should know about-”

A knock on the front door interrupted them, and Marinette didn’t know whether she should be annoyed or grateful. They both waited for a moment, unmoving, till the person knocked again.  
Adrien climbed out of bed with a huff, pulling on a t-shirt and sweatpants that had been discarded on his floor. “So much for no one interrupting our morning.”

Marinette hadn’t followed Adrien out of the bedroom as he made his way to the front door. He didn’t want to answer it, not seeing how anything could be more important than the women he’d left waiting on his bed. Whoever was on the other side of the door could be his mother for all he cared, and he would still curse them ten times over for this.

“Adrien,” His mother said as he opened the door. “You left me waiting for so long. I hope I’m not interrupting anything?”

“No, not at all,” Adrien answered, trying not to relax his jaw as he spoke. He opened the door wider, allowing his mother to come inside. “What did you need?”

Emile frowned. “I can’t come to check up on my son? You’ve graduated college and you don’t need your mother anymore. I should have seen this coming.”

She smiled, her voice laced with sarcasm, but his mother’s joking nature wasn’t enough to banish the tension that had already settled in the apartment.

“So, where is the person you kept me waiting for,” Emilie said. “I’d love to meet them.”

“Mom,” Adrien said. He tried not to sound angry, but it was becoming difficult.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to take up too much of your time or embarrass you too much,” She said. “This is just a quick visit, but it is important, so bring them out here.”

Adrien sighed, conceding to his mother’s wishes. He’d do anything at this point to get back him and Marinette being alone. He walked back towards the bedroom little ways and called out to her. She appeared moments later, wrapped up in one of his large sweaters that covered her previously bare shoulders and a low cut tank top. Once Marinette had arrived at his side, he immediately took her hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“Marinette this is my mother,” Adrien said, introducing them. “Mom, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Agreste,” Marinette said, reaching out her hand.

“Please, call me Emilie,” She responded, declining the offered handshake and pulling her into a hug while placing kisses on both her cheeks. Adrien couldn’t help but smile as Marinette seemed a little shocked at his mother’s warm greeting, especially since it definitely looked like they were in the middle of something intimate when she had shown up.

Marinette looked back at Adrien with a confused look on her face, but all he could do was silently laugh and give her a shrug.

“I’m so happy both of you are here,” Emilie said as she pulled back, finally releasing Marinette. Adrien immediately replaced his arm around her shoulder, tugging her closer to him. “Your father is insisting on throwing me a birthday party again this year, no matter how many times I tell him no. I think I’ll indulge him one more year, but I think it would be a nice opportunity for you to celebrate your return to Paris, so invite as many of your friends as you want, including Marinette.”

Adrien’s expression hardened momentarily before he forced himself to smile. “I think that’s a great idea.”

To be clear, Adrien did not think this was a great idea. His mother now expected to Marinette there at the party, at their house, with his father standing twenty feet away. Adrien unconsciously tightened his grip on Marinette’s shoulder but tried to brush it off as simply his affection for her. The one thing Adrien did not want Marinette to do was worry, but he also knew the one thing he couldn’t do.

Adrien could never tell Marinette about his father.

It would have been easier if he could keep her away from him, but now that that was no longer possible, he’d have to resort to something else. Marinette could never find out the truth about Hawkmoth. Adrien knew that meant lying to her, and Marinette hated liars. If she found out, she would hate him, but somehow that seemed better than breaking her with the truth.  
Marinette must have noticed Adrien’s momentary lapse in reality and answered for him. “That sounds like a wonderful idea. I’ll be sure to be there and we’ll invite Alya and Nino as well.”

“Wonderful,” Emilie said clapping her hands together. “Well, I don’t want to interrupt your morning any more than I already have. I’ll be on my way.”

Adrien still seemed a little out of it as his mother kissed him on the cheek and told him goodbye. The door shut behind her as she left, the sound bringing him back completely to reality. Not wanting to discuss her sudden arrival and departure, Adrien deflected.

“Okay,” He said with a sigh. “Now that’s over let’s get back to doing absolutely nothing. I’ll grab the coffee and reheat it.”

“I guess we should warm up the other food again,” Marinette said. “Let’s just hope Plagg hasn’t eaten it all already.”

“I heard that!” The Kawmi’s voice shouted from the other room. “I only stole the cheese off of the top of the omelets anyway!”

Adrien and Marinette snickered. He pulled her close, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Adrien had never been so grateful to inherit his father’s, frankly frightening, height gene. He leaned  
back, smiling.

“Okay, go,” Adrien said. She turned and started walking away from him. He couldn’t help but smack her butt as a send-off. In his defense, she had a very cute butt.

“Adrien Agreste!”

“Hey, you really can’t blame me for that one,” He said, both of them hollering with laughter. “I’m thinking breakfast and tv on the couch and then we can go back to bed.”

“Sounds perfect,” Marinette answered, finally leaving the room.

Adrien went about reheating the coffee, leaning against the counter as they sat in the microwave. He could do this, he thought, letting out a deep breath. He could do this. He could pretend, hide the truth because that would mean she could continue being happy.

Adrien was willing to sink under the weight of his guilt, as long as it meant that Marinette would never have to know the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: @marvelousmsmol


	10. Chapter 10: Lover, you've been gone so long

Gabriel worked from home, limiting his contact with people, limiting the questions. He’d spent five years creating an airtight alibi to explain the sudden reappearance of his wife, but he could never be too careful. All the work he had done, as Hawkmoth and outside of the mask, wouldn’t go to waste. He wouldn’t be able to handle losing Emilie a second time. But, now things were relatively back to normal. He would work most of the day, go into the office a few times a week, and, at the end of the day, spent every second he could with his wife. Emilie was all he looked forward to. 

It was around lunchtime that Emilie came back to the mansion. Gabriel knew that she had slipped into his office, sensing her creep up on him from behind. He didn’t give her the satisfaction of thinking that she had scared him when she wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head against his back. 

“Always on your guard, Agreste,” Emilie asked. 

“You’ve been doing this to me for years,” Gabriel said. “I’ve gotten pretty good at recognizing when it’s you.”

Gabriel twisted around, leaning back against the desk, but still keeping Emilie in his arms. He could afford to take a break from work for a minute. 

“I’ve just gotten back from visiting our son,” Emilie said. “It’s strange having an empty nest and seeing him in his own space after all these years.”

“Does he seem to be doing well for himself,” Gabriel said. 

“You could go see him and ask him yourself,” Emilie said with a raised eyebrow.

“He doesn’t want me there.”

“Gabriel-”

“Trust me, Emilie,” Gabriel said. “Adrien does not want his father going over there all the time. He’ll complain I’m cramping his style or whatever.”

Adrien hadn’t exactly forbidden Gabriel from coming to see him, but it was an unspoken agreement between the two. He couldn’t think of any other reason why Adrien would want to get away now. They had never been close, Adrien was much more connected with his mother, and any chance at a healthy and stable relationship between them disappeared five years ago.

“We may be blood, but we are not family!” Gabriel tried not to visibly flinch at the memory of his son’s words. 

“But,” Emilie said, drawing Gabriel out of his thoughts. “If you really want to know, I’d say Adrien is doing quite well. He had someone over, which is why I didn’t stay long. A girl, too. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Do you know her?”

“Miss- Miss Dupain-Cheng,” Gabriel blanched. “Yes, I remember her. She- she won a design contest a few years ago when Adrien was still in school here.”

“Well, I invited her and a few of Adrien’s other friends to the party, since you seem so keen on throwing it,” Emile said, but after the words “invited her” were said, Gabriel stopped listening.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng would be here, in his house, right under his nose. Suddenly he feared that Adrien had told her, but if that was the case, there was no way the girl would have accepted an invitation. Plus, he doubted she and his son would be so comfortable with one another if the truth had come out. No, she didn’t know. At least, not yet. 

And, even still, Gabriel doubted Adrien would bring Marinette here. He noticed that his son was awfully over-protective, yet another trait Adrien inherited from him yet denied their familial connection. The likelihood of Adrien bringing Marinette- Ladybug- here after what had happened, whether informed of the truth or not, was slim to none. 

“Gabriel,” Emilie said, placing a hand on his cheek. “Darling, are you listening?”

His eyes snapped to her. “What?”

“You seem pale,” Emile said. “Are you getting sick? Maybe you should rest for the rest of the day.”

“No, no. I’m fine,” Gabriel said. “I just got lost in thought for the moment. Adrien is, of course, allowed to bring anyone he wants as a guest.”

Emilie smiled. “I thought it would be a nice way to liven up the proceedings.”

“Do you really hate these parties that much,” Gabriel asked, feeling a little guilty if it was, in fact, true.

“I don’t much like the spotlight,” Emilie said. “If you really wanted to do something nice for me, we could get away for the weekend.”

“You know that’s not possible,” Gabriel said with a sigh. “I have a lot of work to do-”

“Yes, I know,” Emilie said, stopping him. She did sound understanding, but still a little disappointed. “A party it is then. Let’s just make it more of a coming home party then all about me.”

“Of course,” Gabriel said. “Anything you want.”

Emilie stood up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “Now, come on. You still look a little pale. Let’s get lunch together.”

Gabriel didn’t deny her as his wife led him out of his office. He snuck a glance to the safe that was hidden behind Emilie’s portrait. The Ladybug miraculous was hiddenly safely away there but was a reminder of the problems he might face in the future. Gabriel would have to have a word with his son about keeping Miss Dupain-Cheng away. Adrien was likely to agree, and it would be all to easy to convince him not to bring her to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: @marvelousmsmol


	11. Chapter 11: Who says times are hard?

Marinette hadn’t understood why Adrien hadn’t wanted her to come to the party today. For the past week, he’d been trying to convince her that it wasn’t worth it. She’d be stuck in a stuffy room with stuffy people and she wouldn’t enjoy herself at all. Her response was always the same. The words “I’m not going to let you suffer alone,” in a joking tone. Unfortunately for Adrien, as soon as Nino and Alya heard, and invited themselves, he had no choice but to let her come. Alya and Marinette had spent last night picking out what they were going to wear. Marinette wasn’t too nervous, but Alya insisted that she needed to impress Adrien’s parents. 

“Come on, you’re Adrien’s potential love interest,” Alya said. She and Nino still didn’t know that Marinette was already Adrien’s current love interest. “Nothing will impress a fashion mogul more into supporting your future marriage then being well dressed.”

“Alya,” Marinette said in a steady and clear voice. “Adrien and I are not getting married. That is not happening.”

“Not yet,” Alya said. “At least, not if I have anything to say about it. You should see the binder I’ve made. You’ll love the centerpieces.”

Marinette huffed as Alya threw yet another dress at her. 

“Besides,” Alya said, zipping up the dress in the back. “This is also a good chance for you to impress said fashion mogul with a design.”

“You know I don’t do that anymore.”

“Really? Because I’ve seen you with a sketchbook in your hand in the last week,” Alya said. “You’ve been designing again. Coincidentally, you started up again around the time that Sunshine Boy returned.”

Marinette had conceded and was currently wearing the dress Alya picked out for her. It was a fluke she had made not to long ago to wear to a cousin’s wedding. She felt inspired while making it, researching trends and using skills she had somewhat forgotten, but the finished product had left her feeling drained and the inspiration gone. A dress, or even a scarf, wouldn’t be made again anytime soon. 

Adrien’s driver had picked her up at her apartment on time, and now she and Adrien were sitting in the back of the car, staring out opposite windows in silence. In one of the squares, they passed, as open air market was being held. Adrien turned to her, his eyes lighting up. “We could go do that instead.”

“Adrien,” Marinette said, shaking her head. “You are not missing your mother’s birthday party.”

“She wouldn’t mind,” Adrien said. “She hates the parties. We could call Alya and Nino right now and tell them to meet us there.”

“They will say the same thing I am,” Marinette said. Adrien looked away, dejected, but Marinette noticed that he was wringing his hands in his lap and biting the inside of his cheek. She narrowed her eyes at him. “Why don’t you want me there?”

“What?”

“It’s obvious you don’t,” Marinette said, feeling her throat tighten and eyes well up with tears. “All week you’ve been trying to convince me not to go. Did I do something wrong? Are you mad-”

“No,” Adrien said, frantically waving his hands. He reached across the seat, grabbing her hands and pulling her closer to him. “No, Mari, no. It’s not that. I could never be mad at you.”

Adrien kissed her forehead as he tried to reassure her. “It’s not about you, I swear,” Adrien said. “It’s just… my dad. You- you know he and I don’t have the best relationship, and he can be really cold and blunt. I just- I don’t want to subject you to that.”

Marinette grew still for a moment, immediately feeling selfish and stupid for thinking it was really about her. Of course, Adrien would be reluctant to spend the day with his family. He had mentioned before that the reason he didn’t live in the mansion anymore was because he needed space from his father. Marinette took a deep breath, pushing back her own emotions and self-doubt and resolved to support Adrien fully today. 

“I’m sorry,” Marinette said. 

“Don’t apologize,” Adrien said, lacing their fingers together as their hands laid in the middle of the seat. “It’s kind of my fault. I understand how my actions might have looked to you. I promise to try and explain myself better in the future.”

They sat in silence for the rest of the ride. Marinette was already acting on her determination to support Adrien, rubbing small circles on the back of his hand with her thumb. When they arrived, Alya and Nino were waiting for them outside. The four of them greeted one another before they made their way inside. Alya wrapped her arm around Marinette’s, leaning close and whispering in her ear. “I told you that dress would be the best choice.”

“It’s a little cold,” Marinette said, shivering. She had left her jacket at the door, and the sort sleeves and airy fabric weren’t helping. “I should have brought a cardigan.”

“You know,” Alya said, nudging Marinette with her elbow. “If you asked, I’m sure Adrien would lend you his blazer.”

“Alya,” Marinette said, trying to hide her blush. There was no doubt that Adrien would if she asked, but she didn’t want to give Alya the satisfaction. “Let’s just go find a drink.”

Alya and Marinette began to walk towards the refreshments table when Adrien and Nino appeared at their sides again, offering them the drinks. 

“How’s that for anticipating your needs,” Nino said, as Alya took the drink. 

“Not bad,” Alya said. “I’ve never been to a party like this before. Do we just stand around and get ignored by the rest of the rich people here?”

Adrien chuckled, stepping closer into the small circle they had made, and brushing against Marinette’s arm in the process. “Lunch will be served in a little bit. That will be the best part of the day, trust me.”

“Of course,” Nino said. “What could be better than free food?”

Marinette leaned towards Adrien. “We should go say hi to your mom.”

She wouldn’t admit it to him now, but Marinette was formulating a plan so that Adrien would spend the minimal amount of acceptable time here. The first step would be to greet his parents, then choose five people to make small talk with, and eat lunch, after which, Marinette would fake being ill and ask Adrien to take her home. Marinette was especially lucky anymore, but she kept her fingers crossed that this would work. If everything went according to plan, they’d be out of here in three hours tops. 

“Right,” Adrien said, nodding at her suggestion. He took her empty glass with his own and set them down on a tray as a waiter walked by. “Care to join me?”

Adrien had directed the question to all in the group, but the schemer that Alya was, immediately took Nino’s hand. “I think I see some canapes that are calling my name. Nino?”

“Right, sorry,” Nino said, following Alya as she pulled him away. “Can’t stop a woman from getting her canapes.”

Alya punched Nino in the arm as they walked away, but still had a smile on her face. When they weren’t looking, Marinette took Adrien’s hand and started pulling him away in the direction of his   
parents.

*********  
Adrien had a plan to spend as little time at this party as possible. 

First, Adrien would take Marinette to say hello to his mother. Just his mother. Second, they’d chose two people to engage in small talk with, have lunch, and then would convince Marinette to sneak away with him in an Irish goodbye. If all went according to plan, they’d be out of there in two hours tops. 

Marinette had begun to walk in the direction of his parents. He could see his mother standing there talking with Audrey Bourgeois, but as they came closer, his father came into view. Adrien stopped in his tracks, causing Marinette to stumble. She looked back at him, quirking an eyebrow, and looked back to the group. Clearly, she had spotted his father now, too. 

“Adrien,” she said. “It’s just a hello. We can walk away right after.”

Somehow, Adrien realized, Marinette had construed his concern to anxiety to be about him having to say hello to his father, which, of course, he could go along with. He’d have to change his plan and skip step one altogether. “Maybe we should get another drink first.”

Marinette stepped closer, grabbing onto the lapels of his jacket under the pretense of straightening it out. She smoothed the fabric under her hands, fingers traipsing over his chest. When she spoke, her voice was soft and reassuring. “This will only take a minute, and then we can avoid him for the rest of the day, but I don’t want either one of us to seem rude. That will be worse.”

Adrien nodded reluctantly. A minute, that was all he would give before pulling her out of there. 

Adrien took the lead this time, positioning himself slightly in front of Marinette so that she wouldn’t see the fierce glare he was giving his father as they approached. Gabriel Agreste noticed them first, and the look on his son’s face. He went pale, clearly getting the message Adrien was sending. Gabriel was to say hi, excuse himself, and not approach Marinette again for the rest of the time they were there. 

“Hello, mom,” Adrien said as they reached the group. He kissed his mother’s cheek. “Father.”

“Adrien,” Gabriel said, his tone bordering on emotionless. “Miss Dupain-Cheng.”

“Hello,” Marinette said, putting a smile on her face. 

“Excuse me, I have something I need to attend to,” Gabriel said, and turned to his wife. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

As his father walked off without another word, Adrien relaxed slightly. He wished his father hadn’t greeted her directly, even just the fact that he looked in her direction made his blood boil, but the man was gone now. He could at least be grateful for that. 

“It’s wonderful to see you again, Marinette,” Emilie said, pulling her in for a hug. Marinette returned the embrace easily, less flustered this time. 

“Likewise,” She said. Adrien noticed that she semed to smiling more genuinely now. “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you, dear,” His mother said. “I’m glad you made it. We needed a couple of younger people in our party to liven it up a bit. Don’t tell my husband this, but I have been rather bored so far.”

“My lips are sealed,” Marinette said, nodding. Marinette seemed to be about to say something else, but stuttered as she stumbled for no reason. “Excuse me. I’m sorry.”

Adrien raised an eyebrow, looking at her with concern. She leaned closer to him, whispering. “Where’s the bathroom?”

“First floor, down the hall on the left,” Adrien said. 

“I’ll be right back,” She said quickly before turning on her heel to walk away. Adrien became even more confused as she left and frowned.

“A little lost without her, are you,” His mother said, pulling him back into the moment. 

“More than you know,” Adrien said. 

Emile turned to Audrey, giving the woman a smile. “Excuse us for a moment.”

His mother wrapped her arm through his as she led him off to the corner of the room. “Are you sure you want to stay? You can leave now. I won’t hold it against you.”

“As much as I appreciate that, you and I both know Father won’t be happy unless I spend the appropriate amount of time here,” Adrien said, trying not to roll his eyes, but his voice was hard as steel. 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice that look you were giving him when you walked up,” Emilie said, raising an eyebrow. “Care to explain what that was about?”

Adrien bit his lip. His mother didn’t know the truth, and his father had been very adamant about that. Adrien had agreed with him, knowing the guilt his mother would feel to learn what his father had done for her. “It’s nothing.”

“Are you sure about that,” Emilie said. “You know you can talk to me, Adrien.”

“I know,” He answered. About everything expect for this. 

“Why don’t we find some of those little tea cakes,” Emilie said. “The best part about birthdays is getting to enjoy the food. Don’t you think?”

“Yeah,” Adrien said smiling. Adrien held out his arm. “Allow me to escort you?”

“Good to know we’ve raised a gentleman,” Emilie said taking his arm. 

**************

Marinette did not appreciate the Kwamis kicking her from inside her purse. It had freaked her out a little bit at first, not realizing where it had come from. Mullo wouldn’t have done something like that without reason, so, there was really only on explanation.

“Plagg,” Marinette said, slipping behind a column and opening up her bag. “What the hell was that for?”

“I needed to get you out of there,” Plagg said. “There’s something important we’ve got to talk about.”

“Why did you leave Adrien,” Marinette said. “What if he needs you?”

“Please, he’ll be fine,” Plagg said, dismissing the question with a wave of his hand. “Besides, I’m bored. I wanted to talk to Mullo.”

“I told him to go back to Adrien,” Mullo said, flying out of the purse. “But, he couldn’t do it without being seen.”

“Well,” Marinette said, “What did you want to talk to be about?”

“I sense Tikki.”

Marinette stilled. She could feel the warmth leaving her body, her hands starting to shake, and a pit formed in her stomach. “W-What?”

“Tikki and the miraculous are here,” Plagg said. “I can feel her.”

“Why aren’t you telling Adrien this instead of me,” Marinette asked. “I don’t understand.”

“You’re Ladybug,” Plagg said. “You have to get the earrings back, and they are somewhere in this house. I know it.”

“You can’t be sure.”

“I am sure,” Plagg said. He sounded a little anger and harsh, causing Marinette to feel sicker. 

She shook her head. “I’m not Ladybug anymore. I’m Multimouse now.”

“You’re always been Ladybug, Marinette,” Mullo said. “Plagg’s right. I can sense her too.”

Marinette took a deep breath. She wasn’t sure what to do in this situation. Her immediate reaction was to go find Adrien and try and figure this out together, but it felt awkward trying to drag him away with her. It didn’t feel right to snoop around the Agreste mansion like a thief, but after five years of nothing, if the Kwamis felt even the slightest hint of Tikki, Marinette knew she should take that chance. 

“Do you think you can locate exactly where she is,” Marinette asked. Both Plagg and Mullo gave her a determined nod. “Okay. Let’s go.”

Marinette opened her purse, letting the Kwamis fly back inside, but didn’t close it all the way. She stepped out from behind the column.

“Up the stairs,” Plagg whispered to her. Marinette followed his directions, moving slowly and watching to see if anyone else noticed her. Halfway up the stairs, a door opened on the first floor. Marinette froze in her tracks. Her heart was racing and she felt unable to move. Plagg kicked her again from inside the purse. “What are you doing?! Move!”

“Miss Dupain Cheng,” A voice said from behind her. Marinette slowly turned around, feeling as though she were about to pass out at any moment. “Can I help you?”

“Mr. Agreste,” Marinette said, trying to keep her tone normal. “I was just looking for the Restroom.”

She forced herself to walk down the steps. Gabriel did not look at all convinced, but pointed down the hall to exactly where Adrien had said the bathroom would be. “Right down that way.

“Thank you,” Marinette said, but she still felt stuck. “I- um, I’ll just being going now.”

“Miss Dupain-Cheng,” Gabriel said, stopping her again as she started to leave. “I’m sorry if this sounds intrusive, but are you and my son… involved with one another?”

Marinette frowned at the wording, unsure of how to respond. The truth was, yes, she and Adrien were “involved with one another,” but whether or not Adrien wanted his father to know that was unclear, and certainly not her place to tell him if he didn’t. “Adrien and I have been very happy to reconnect after so long apart.”

A smirk flashed across Gabriel’s face for a split second. “Yes, he was happy to return to Paris,” He said. “But, it seems things have changed here, too. You are very different from what I remember, Miss Dupain-Cheng.”

His eyes seemed to narrow in on the scar across her eye, and Marinette suddenly felt very exposed. There was a sinister familiarity in his voice that caused her to shudder. An image flashed through her brain, a frightening and dark face staring down at her from above. Marinette could almost feel the pain shooting through her body. His breathing was becoming uneven, her body shaking. 

“Are you alright,” Gabriel asked. He reached out his hand to touch her shoulder.

“NO, stop!” Marinette pushed him away, stumbling back until she hit the wall. Gabriel seemed just as stuck as she was. 

The door to the room where the party was going on opened suddenly. Adrien, Nino and Alya poured out, stopping as they took in the scene before them. Adrien moved first, rushing to Marinette’s side and trying to support her before she sank to the floor. He was whispering something in her ear, but Marinette didn’t hear it. Her eyes were zeroed in on Gabriel, who stood there watching her with a shocked expression on his face. 

“I’m- I’m sorry,” Gabriel stuttered. “I don’t know-”

“Just leave,” Adrien growled, pulling Marinette closer to him. “Go!”

Gabriel immediately went to the stairs and disappeared into his office above. Marinette and Adrien watched him go. As soon as he left, Adrien turned his attention back to Marinette, wrapping an arm securely around her waist as he led her to the front door. 

“Alya, get the coats, please,” He said. Anyone could sense the anger and tension radiating off of him, so his friends complied instantly. 

“Where- where are we going,” Marinette said.

“Home,” Adrien answered, his voice still harsh. He spoke again, softer this time. “We’re going home, princess.”

“Good,” Marinette said. “I- I can’t-”

“I know,” Adrien said. 

Marinette let him help her into her jacket and led her out to the car. She didn’t protest as he put his arm around her and held her close. It wasn’t the first time Marinette had flashed back to that day, but it was the first time she didn’t have to bear it alone. She greedily accepted any comfort Adrien would give her. She didn’t know when Alya and Nino left, but she was sure there would be questions to answer from them later. For now, however, Marinette would just disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: @marvelousmsmol


	12. Chapter 12: Bring the world back into tune

In her catatonic state, Marinette probably hadn’t said anything about where she wanted to go or what she needed after Adrien led her out of the Agreste mansion. Clearly, he had taken her back to his place, and now Marinette was sitting with her knees pulled to her chest on his bed and in one of his shirts. Adrien had sent Marinette to take a shower as soon as they arrived, which was good, as the water shocked her out of her empty state, and, now, Adrien was taking his turn as she waited for him. There was a stray thread on the hem of his shirt that she had been picking at for the past five minutes. Marinette noticed the Kwamis sitting on the pillow next to her, but she didn’t address them. 

Marinette was busy trying to piece things together in her mind, because her encounter with Gabriel Agreste didn’t seem like just a poorly timed panic attack brought on by some mysterious trigger. She swore she could have seen the grey mask piecing together over his face, as he looked down on her from above in a dark room. The sinister grin that had flashed across his face was all to familiar. Marinette wondered if she was just going crazy. It would take five minutes for her to calm down again, and then she could begin to tear apart her accusations. There was no way Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth, because she really, really needed him not to be. 

“Plagg,” Marinette said, turning to face the Kwami.   
“Why did you think Tikki was somewhere in the mansion?”

“Because, I could sense her,” Plagg said, though Marinette gave him a skeptical look. “Believe me, I was not mistaken.”

“You could have been,” Marinette said. “You told me that I was still Ladybug, maybe you  
just got mixed up with some of the residual energy or-”

“Unlikely,” Plagg said, shaking his head.

“Marinette,” Mullo said, “We can still sense some of Tikki’s energy within from the time you spent as Ladybug, but it isn’t nearly as strong as what we were feeling at the mansion.”

“So why there, is the question,” Marinette said, the unspoken, possible, Marinette was still thinking, answer floating between the three of them. “I know Tikki went to visit you sometimes. I’m not stupid and she’s not nearly as good as being sneaky as she thinks she is. That’s a possibility.”

“Marinette-” Plagg said, but she interrupted him.

“It’s a possibility,” Marinette said. “I’m not saying it’s true until I have definitive proof.”

“We still need to get her back,” Plagg said. “So, we’ll have to go back-”

“If she’s even there.”

“-And get her.”

“You’re not going back there,” Adrien said from the doorway, a stern look on his face, his   
jaw muscles flexing. 

“I’m not going to, because we don’t need to,” Marinette said, her glare going back and forth between Plagg and Adrien. “Tikki isn’t there, Plagg. She’s gone.”

“You’re just giving up!” Plagg’s voice was sharp and deadly, cutting into Marinette’s skin as she flinched. Adrien came up behind her, sitting on the edge of the bed, as he pulled her into an embrace. She could feel the anger radiating off of him and could only imagine the look he was giving the Kwami.   
“You’re supposed to be the Guardian! You’re supposed to fixing this!”

“What do you think I’ve been doing for the past five years?!”

“Marinette,” Mullo said. “We’ve exhausted every option. We need Tikki back so we can reverse the wish and restore the balance.”

“Re-reverse the wish,” Adrien said. “Why?”

Marinette turned around to see the heartbroken look on Adrien’s face. Plagg and Mullo were offering him sympathetic glances, but she was just confused. 

“Hawkmoth never paid the price for his wish,” Plagg said. “He has an outstanding debt that either needs to be fulfilled or wiped away. If he doesn’t accept the consequences of his actions, then he has to lose whatever he gained.”

Marinette sighed, knowing exactly who she needed to be in this moment. As Guardian, it was her duty to weigh the options and pick the best solution. After five years of having nothing work, she was desperate to get the world back to normal. Tired of the freezing winters and blazing summers, tired of the way people seemed more aggressive and cruel, tired of the way bad luck was befaling everyone and not just those who deserved it.

“That’s fair,” Marinette said. “If he doesn’t pay the price he doesn’t deserve whatever it is   
he’s got.”

“Mari, how can you say that,” Adrien said behind her. She turned around to face him all the way. He was looking at her with wide eyes, a broken expression on his face. Marinette kept her face still and steady, unwavering in her decisions. She had to make hard choices, and they had to have difficult conversations, and she couldn’t break as Adrien seemed to draw away from her. “What if what he wished for was a good thing?”

“That doesn’t excuse his actions,” Marinette said. 

“It’s not justice, and he doesn’t get a free pass because-”

“You have no clue what you’re talking about,” Adrien said through gritted teeth, but the   
harshness in his tone didn’t cause Marinette to back down. 

“He hurt me!” Marinette pulled away from him completely, practically jumping to the other side of the bed. 

“Then that’s not justice, that’s revenge,” Adrien shouted.

“They might as well be the same thing in this situation!”

“Hey, you two!” Plagg flew in between them. “Just stop it already! Fighting is going to get   
you nowhere!” 

“I don’t care,” Adrien said. “We can’t reverse the wish.”

“Why do you care,” Marinette said. Something inside her felt betrayed at his insistence. Adrien was supposed to be her partner, he was supposed to be on her side, and above all, he was supposed to place sake of the people they protected above whatever else he was feeling right now. “I had to fight for five years without you and I hated it. You think I wanted to continue to fix Hawkmoth’s mess after everything that happened? I wanted nothing more than to forget above everything and disappear, but you already took that, not me. Someone had to be here, and since you gave up it had to be me.”

Adrien just stared at her, his eyes wide and threatening to overflow with tears. He was still, and frozen, and, clearly, she had already knocked him down a peg, but Marinette was angry, angrier then she had ever been, and she wasn’t done yet. 

“I spent years and years trying everything I could think of, every ritual I could find just so I could finally be done with it all,” Marinette said, her voice shaking and rising in volume, no longer a quiet anger, but laced completely in anguish. “Because, it’s been so cold and lonely, and I am so tired of it all! I just want to be done!”

She buried her face in her hands, a curtain of hair falling in front of her face, but it was clear she was crying, letting out pain that she had boarded up inside her all this time. Marinette felt the bed shift beneath her, she felt tentative hands reach out and take hold her shoulders. Adrien pulled her against him, and she didn’t protest as she became locked in his embrace. However mad she was right now, it didn’t change the fact that for a moment she wanted to feel warm. 

“Tomorrow,” Adrien said, his voice low and muffled as his face was buried in her hair.

“What?”

“Tomorrow, you and I will look into this together,” Adrien said. “We’ll find away to get Tikki back, but we’ll do it tomorrow. Okay?”

Marinette leaned back looking into his eyes as she tried to wipe tears away from her now red a puffy face. Adrien reached up and brushed away the drops she missed with his thumb. He shifted, leaning back against the headboard, and pulled Marinette into his arms again. She snuggled in close to his side, her head laying against his chest, and spoke just loud enough for him to hear. “Okay.”  
Adrien breathed deeply, letting out a breath he hadn’t known he had been holding. As it grew darker outside, Marinette’s breathing softened and eventually she feel asleep, but Adrien remained awake, staring up at the ceiling. His mind was blank, unsure of how to process this, his guilt. He knew he had left her utterly and completely alone, but he hadn’t seen how much it had broken her. Had her parents had to witness her break down like this? Had Alya or Nino? 

Was it even fair for him to be holding her now? Who was he to deserve this?Whatever the answer was he would surely be crushed by it, and Plagg knew that, too. 

“You have to tell her the truth,” The Kwami whispered to him sometime during the night. And, he was right. He did


	13. Chapter 13: Battle I

It was around eight in the morning when Marinette received an emergency best friend call from Alya. Which, of course, she had to take, and within a half an hour, Marinette was out the door, giving Adrien a kiss and a promise to be back later as she left. By the time she had woken up, her anger had dissipated. Wayzz would be proud after all of the meditation sessions he had forced her to endure when she had just begun training to be the Guardian. Surprisingly, she knew it had been more about getting Adrien to understand her side, to know what she was going through, and her explanations, though loud, had seemed to have done the trick. His soft tone and tender embraces had shown her as much, and though he still felt conflicted which she could sense, she was sure it had to do with whatever had happened that day after she had ran.

Marinette froze midstep. 

After she had run, something must have happened that made Adrien as conflicted as he was now. His reluctance to try and reverse the wish had to feed into that as well. Marinette tried to pull the pieces together as she slipped into a side street. Anyone who looked at her now would think she was having a panic attack and would need to be brought to the hospital. She couldn’t be interrupted, not when she had something so close and within her reach.

Marinette thought about what Alya would do and laid the facts out in front of her. 

1\. Adrien was reluctant to reverse the wish, which meant he knew what Hawkmoth had wished for, and it was personal.

2\. Gabriel and Adrien disappeared for five years after that day, only to come back to Paris with Emilie after she had miraculously reappeared.

3\. Tikki and the Ladybug Miraculous were inside the Agreste mansion.

“Just admit it,” Marinette whispered. “Just say it. Say it-”

Marinette let out a deep breath and tried to furiously get rid of the tears that were spilling down her cheeks. She sniffled, trying to control herself, but the pain building up in her stomach caused her to double over and let out a silent scream. Moments later, she was laying on the hard cement, clutching her sides and gasping for air. 

Mullo had flown out from where she was tucked inside the collar of her coat. “We need to get you help.”

Marinette frantically shook her head. “No- No, I can’t.”

“You can’t stay here like this,” Mullo said. “We should call Alya.”

“I can’t see her right now.”

“You’re supposed to be meeting her. She’ll start to worry about you.”

Another sob escaped her, and Mullo flew forward, the tiny Kwami nuzzling against her cheek. “You can do this, Marinette.”

“Gabriel Agreste-” Marinette said, her voice giving out. Mullo calmed her as she tried to clear her throat. “Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth.”

Mullo waited in silence for her to continue.

“Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth,” She said. “He- he has Tikki. He broke the universe. And-”

“And,” Mullo prompted her.

“And, I am going to fix it.”

*******************  
Marinette calmed herself down and went to meet Alya anyway. She would have to tell her friend that she couldn't stay long. Marinette had something important to do, but she could at least show up so Alya wouldn’t worry about her and try calling everyone saying she was missing. She would call Adrien, and Marinette could not see him right now.

“Sorry,” Marinette said as she approached the table at the cafe. “Five minutes late, I know.”

“You’re fine,” Alya said, eyeing her carefully. “Sorry to have interrupted you morning, but, girl, I’ve got big news.” 

Marinette instantly lit up by the smile she saw on Alya’s face. “Are you going to tell me what I think you’re going to tell me?”

Alya slowed raised her left hand and placed it on the table. Marinette could barely contain the high pitched squeal that left her at the sight of the ring. It was shining and sparkling in the sun, and it was absolutely Alya. Nino had picked well.

“I’m so happy for you two,” Marinette said, taking Alya’s had to admire it further.

“Now, we’ve just got to get Adrien to pop the question,” Alya said. 

Marinette stilled, slowly letting go of Alya’s hand as she leaned back in her chair. She crossed her arms over her chest defensively. She had vowed not to let Alya see her turmoil, but at the mention of his name she couldn’t hide it. 

“What did he do,” Alya said, her voice dripping with venom. “Does Nino need to kick his ass? He’s already with him. I can just tell him right now.”

“No, no,” Marinette said, waving her hands frantically. She needed to get out of this fast, because she very certainly couldn’t tell Alya that Adrien was Chat Noir, Hawkmoth’s son, and had all but turned against her when he allowed his father to throw the world off balance to get his mother back. She had to lie quickly. “It’s just, I- don’t know.. What if I’m not- what if I’m not good enough for him?”

“Marinette, don’t say things like that,” Alya said. “Of course you are, and you’re ten times better than Adrien Agreste. If anything he doesn’t deserve you.”

“I-” Marinette started to say, but was interrupted by the sound of an explosion. She turned around just in time to see flames burst from the building opposite to them. Marinette pulled Alya down to the floor with her as a shadowy figure stepped out of the fire and onto the street, heading towards the very cafe they were sitting in. “Everyone out the back door!”

People started scrambling and rushing away towards the kitchen just as the man threw the door off its hinges. Marinette pushed Alya into the crowd of people, though her friend tried to reach back and grab at her.

“Marinette!”

“GO,” She shouted, and turned to face her opponent. He already had his eyes locked on locked on her, and she could tell by the purple outline around his face that someone else was currently in control. 

“Miss Dupain-Cheng,” The Akuma spoke, but she could almost hear Gabriel’s voice instead. 

“It’s been a while,” Marinette said. “How was your vacation? It wasn’t nearly long enough.”

“I could have stayed away longer if you hadn’t decided you needed to pry into my life,” He said. “You are not wanted.”

Marinette felt her anger returned. She wondered if Adrien had told him that she was going to start looking for the Ladybug miraculous, but she tried to push that away for now. She still didn’t know exactly where Adrien fit into all of this. If he had been compliant because he was still a child, or if Adrien had outright helped his father. 

“Why are you here,” Marinette said. 

“To warn you against pushing into places you don’t belong,” He said. “I’m not going to allow you to tear my family apart. Not after I worked so hard to get it back.”

“You tried to kill me.”

“You got in my way,” He said, almost void of emotion. “You’re doing it again!”

With a yell, the Akuma tried to fire his flamethrower at her. Marinette leapt out of the way at the last second, diving behind a table. “Mullo, transform me!”

With a flash of pink light, Multimouse stood in her place, and Marinette was thankful for the extra protection the suit offered her. She just hoped it was flame resistant. Marinette didn’t give the Akuma another chance to fire at her, and tackled him, throwing both of them through the window. They landed on the ground, and seconds later, the akuma threw her off of him. She groaned as her back hit the cobblestone street. Not having a second to lose, she shook it off and got back on her feet. The adrenaline coursing through her body was helping immensely. Though she hadn’t gone up against someone in battle in a long time, she’d make up her lack of practice in ruthlessness. 

Hawkmoth wasn’t going to go easy on her, so neither would she. 

They circled each other, waiting to strike. Marinette’s hand was hovering over the rope around her waist. She could just barely see his hand tensing as he went to pull the trigger. Marinette grabbed onto the rope, flinging out like a whip, and caught the Akuma around the throat, pulling him to the ground. Marinette wouldn’t fall for it and catch him around the arm again. She rushed over and kicked the flame thrower from his grasp. The Akuma grabbed at her ankle, tightening his grip and dragging her down with him. 

He hovered over her, the purple outline becoming clear again, as Marinette kicked and thrashed against him. She was screaming, shouting at him as she beat against the arms that held her down. The sinister look on his face made her blood run cold, but that didn’t stop her from fighting. She kicked just below his knee, momentarily throwing him off balance, and squirmed out of his grasp. He reached out for her as she scrambled away pushing herself back onto her feet. 

Marinette’s whip was lying a few feet away, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to reach it in time. She raised her fists, striking a defensive position, just as Hawkmoth was readying himself to attack again. She dodged the first punch, but he landed the second. She kicked, but he knocked her down.

“You’re out of practice,” He growled. “I haven’t been around to keep you on your toes. That’ll change.”

Marinette pushed him off, both of them stumbling to opposite sides of the street. She stole herself to go again when something flew in between them, sticking into the ground. Both of them froze as the black-clad figure followed, retrieving his staff. Marinette expected him to make some sly remark about not getting invited to the party sooner or something like that, but Chat Noir stood in the middle of the street, tense, and staring down the Akuma with a fiery look in his eye. 

“What do you think you’re doing,” Chat said. Hawkmoth’s sinister grin faltered at the sight of his son standing before him. “I thought I made myself clear the day we came back. You don’t touch her. You don’t go near her. Two days in a row, you’ve pushed those boundaries-”

“This fight doesn’t involve you,” Hawkmoth said. 

“Yes, it does!” Chat’s voice thundered, and it was enough to make even Marinette flinch. “Do you really think I would allow this to go on?! You’ve got what you wanted. Now, leave us alone!”

They continued to stare each other down. Father and son locked in a silent battle to see whose will would break first. Marinette wanted to silently slip away, but her movement might distract them both, and they would be forced into a physical fight all over again. Without another word from the Akuma, a black butterfly flew out of the man’s wristwatch, returning him to his former self. He collapsed to the ground, and Marinette ran past Adrien, going to help him.

“Are you alright, sir,” Marinette asked, helping the man to his feet.

“What-what happened,” He said, looking around confused. 

“You were akumatized,” Marinette said. “I’m sorry.”

The Paris police came almost immediately afterward, leading the man towards one of the ambulances. Marinette looked out over the destruction and for the first time, she could do nothing about it. She didn’t have the Ladybug miraculous, there was no magical fix for what Gabriel had caused. Since she hadn’t used her powers, there was a little more time, and Marinette drew her arms around her and began to walk away down the street. 

“Mar- my lady, wait!” Chat had caught himself before her full name could slip out and rushed to catch up with her. Before she could protest, he scooped her up in his arms and took them both up on one of the rooftops. As soon as he set her down, he began looking for injuries. “Are you alright?! Are you hurt?!”  
Marinette pushed him off of her, backing away as far as she could. Chat looked at her, hurt and confused. “Marinette, what-”

“Don’t talk to me!” She shouted. “How could you? How could you keep this from me?!”

“Mari, I’m sorry,” He said, trying to reach for her again.

“How could you not tell me Hawkmoth was your father?!”

Chat froze midstep, his arms outstretched, but unmoving like a statue. 

“He used the wish to bring back your mother, didn’t he? That’s why you don’t want to fix it.”

“Marinette, I-” He began, but she turned away from him, ready to run. “Will you just listen to me for five minutes!”

His transformation dropped and Adrien fell to his knees before her. Tears were running down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around her legs and laid his head against her stomach. Marinette didn’t touch him, her hands lying limp at her sides. “Please,” He said, his voice hoarse. “Please, let me explain. I just wanted to protect you.”

“I don’t need a savior,” Marinette said, drawing away from him. “I just needed a partner.”

Marinette leapt off the side of the building, not looking back as she ran as far away from him as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: @marvelousmsmol


	14. Chapter 14: A song from long ago

_They were fine. Things were going pretty well, actually, for what was going on. Having managed to find Hawkmoth’s lair and sneak in undetected, he and Ladybug had taken Hawkmoth by surprise. He was outnumbered, and in this case, was outmatched. With no Akuma or civilians around to distract them, Ladybug and Chat Noir had the upper hand. Unfortunately, this had only succeeded in making Hawkmoth angrier, and fight harder. They would tire out eventually. Chat was determined to get this finished before he or Ladybug collapsed._

_It was all a blur when it happened. He hadn’t expected it, and the scream that followed shocked and kept him rooted to place in fear. The end of Hawkmoth’s cane had struck Ladybug across the face, leaving a large gash from her cheek for her forehead. She fell to her knees, but before Hawkmoth could strike again, Chat rushed forward and tackled him. They grappled on the floor, one of them trying to regain leverage to stand up. From the corner of his eye, he could see Ladybug swaying on her feet, dizzy and in pain. The sight of blood dripping down her face made him sick, but it filled him with rage and spurred him on. Chat landed a punch, and moments afterward, Ladybug swung her yo-yo, hitting him in the face._

_Hawkmoth growled and begun swinging his cane with more force. Chat had never been more grateful for the fencing lessons he had been forced to take. From the brief moment of doubt that they would succeed, he and Ladybug came back with full force. She seemed to be less hindered by her injury then he had expected. She still took aim with surprising accuracy._

_Hawkmoth swiped at him, causing Chat to jump back to avoid the blade. He stumbled before regaining his footing, but saw that their foe was coming at him again. Just before he reached him, Ladybug threw her yo-yo, catching Hawkmoth’s arm, and pulling him away from her partner. What she hadn’t expected him to do was to grab onto the other end of the unbreakable string and pull her forcefully towards. Chat saw his cane raised seconds before the impact, and threw himself into Ladybug’s side, the sharp, pointed end impaling him through the shoulder._

_Ladybug screamed as Chat collapsed to his knees, and rushed to his size. He groaned, pressing against the wound to try and stop the blood from pouring out, but he found his vision was growing hazier and hazier. He coughed and sputtered, shaking his head as he tried to keep himself awake. Ladybug held him tightly as she tried to keep him up right. “No, no, no. Chaton!” She struggled to him from slipping out of her grasp. “Stay with me! Please-”_

_With an enraged yell, Ladybug was ripped from his side, Hawkmoth gripping her hair and dragging her to the other side of the room. Chat could hear her kicking and screaming, and he rolled over, his lady just coming into view. She was fighting, but the thud he heard when her head hit the floor was enough for him to tell she’d likely have a concussion as a result._

_“You’ve been a thorn in my side for far too long,” Hawkmoth said as he crouched over her. Ladybug was weak, but she still tried to push herself up onto her feet, only to be harshly hit in the back with his cane. She fell again, laying on her stomach. Hawkmoth forced her to role over and pressed his boot down on her neck, causing her to cough, sputter, and fight for air. He roughly grabbed her chin and forced her head to the side. “I have to thank you Ladybug, for delivering yourself so nicely to me. And, to think, all this time, all it took to distract you was to stab your pathetic house cat.”_

_Hawkmoth pulled one earring out, without even taking out the backings. The force caused Ladybug to scream in pain before he jerked her head to the other side. From where they were both laying on the floor, Chat Noir and Ladybug’s eyes met across the room. Both of them were struggling to remain conscious at this point, and Chat was slowly still trying to drag himself to her._

_“My lady,” He said, weakly. Chat flinched as the other earring was ripped away, and her transformation fell, leaving her bloody and defenseless. Chat stilled as he recognized the person across from him. Her eyes, her hair, everything about her it had all been the same. How could he have never realized it? “Marinette.”_

_Hawkmoth removed his boot from her throat, and Marinette took in a huge gulp of air, rolling over onto her side and curling up into a ball. Chat breathed in relief, thinking that at least it was over, he wouldn’t touch her anymore, but he was mistaken as Hawkmoth raised his cane again and struck her across the face. He couldn’t do it anymore. Chat couldn’t lay there as she- his friend, his classmate, the girl that he loved- continued to be senselessly beaten by this monster._

_“Plagg,” He whispered, hoping the Kwami could hear him. “Just- just help me. Just let me get through this. I don’t care how.”_

_Somehow, Plagg had heard him and granted his request. He felt some of his strength returning, but he was nowhere near the top of his game. It was no matter, this would be enough. Chat approached him quickly, swinging his baton, and knocking him to the floor away from Marinette._

_Hawkmoth let out an exasperated sigh. “You just don’t give up, do you?”_

_“You think I would let you continue,” Chat said, sneering. “Don’t touch her again, you fucking bastard!”_

_“The cat has claws, ladies and gentlemen,” Hawkmoth laughed. “It’ll take me five seconds to knock you down.”_

_“Really,” Chat asked. “It would take me two.”_

_They fought again, Chat switching between defensive and offensive, but always keeping himself between Hawkmoth and Marinette. It wasn’t until Hawkmoth hit his injured shoulder with his cane that Chat was sent falling to his knees again. Hawkmoth placed the tip of his cane under Chat’s chin, lifting his face up to look at him._

_“Perhaps I was a little wrong about it taking five seconds, but you still didn’t stand a chance,” He said, shrugging his shoulders. “No matter-”_

_“No, stop!” A voice shouted from behind them. Both turned their heads to see Marinette standing to her feet, her hands clutching her bruised sides. “Please don’t hurt him!”_

_“And, what are you going to do,” Hawkmoth said. Marinette limped over to where Chat’s baton had fallen and picked up in her trembling hand. The villain only laughed. “So, you’ll just keep fighting till one or both of you are dead? It won’t take that long if that’s your plan.”_

_Marinette held a defiant look on her face, unwavering in her resolve, but she had to know, Chat knew it, and certainly, Hawkmoth did, it was unlikely she would survive another fight with him._

_“Marinette,” Chat said, trying to pull her attention to him. Her eyes flickered in his direction for only a second. “Marinette, go. Marinette, please, go.”_

_“I’m not leaving you, you stupid cat,” Marinette said, her whole body shaking as she tried to remain upright._

_“You have to go. Go!” She flinched at his raised voice, the baton falling out of her hand. “Go!”_

_Marinette stumbled backward, her legs threatening to give out underneath her. They didn’t look away from one another as Marinette stepped back towards the door. Chat gave her the only thing he could, breaking hard expression into a soft smile and giving her a reassuring nod. He didn’t say it would be okay. It wouldn’t be. All three of them knew what would happen next. The smile he had mustered only left when she disappeared through the open door, and he breathed a sigh of relief. She was safe. She was safe. Thank God, she was safe._

_He turned back to Hawkmoth, a deadly sick feeling forming in the pit in his stomach. The cane had never lowered, never left the level of his neck. Chat closed his eyes, steeling his resolve._

_She was safe._

_“Just do it,” He said. She was safe. “Just take the ring and get it over with.”_

_“With pleasure,” Hawkmoth said and grasped his right wrist, sliding the ring off of his finger. The pain increased immensely as his transformation fell away, leaving only Adrien Agreste to bear the load. He silently wished Hawkmoth would just kill him now before the pain got worse. His eyes squeezed shut, waiting for a blow, but none came. Adrien sat there on his knees confused, and he opened one eye, then the other, only to be met with a wide-eyed and shocked expression on his foe’s face._

_“A-Adrien,” The man stuttered. His cane fell from his grasp, and Adrien would have grabbed it and finished him off there if he had the strength, but he didn’t._

_“What the hell are you just staring at me for,” Adrien said, a growl almost escaping him._

_Hawkmoth continued to stare at him, until he stepped back and released his transformation. “Nooroo, de-transform me.”_

_Adrien shattered. He doubled over, clutching his stomach, as he felt bile rising in his throat. With deep, heaving breaths, he tried to will away the man now standing before him. Recognizing Marinette had been a blessing, a moment of happiness to finally know who his lady was, but this…_

_“I know this is difficult for you,” Gabriel said, leaning down in front of his son. He placed his hand on the back of his head, and Adrien jerked away._

_“You just tried to kill me,” Adrien shouted. “How could- Why the- You were going to kill her!”_

_Gabriel gripped the sides of Adrien’s face, hard, forcing his son to look at him. “It’s hard, yes, but it had to be this way, and I never expected to find you one the other side of the mask, but this was meant to be, Adrien. Don’t you see it? It was you, because you were meant to help me.”_

_“Help you,” Adrien spat. “I would have rather you had killed me.”_

_“No, no. This is destiny,” Gabriel said. “You and I were meant to bring her back together. We were meant to be family again.”_

_“We may be blood, but we are not family,” Adrien shouted, pulling away from him again._

_“No matter,” Gabriel said, stepping back and clutching Adrien’s ring in his hand. “I still am doing this for you, for us. I’ll get Emilie back, and you’ll see that this was the right thing, the only thing, to do.”_

_“Emilie,” Adrien whispered. “This entire time, you’ve- you’ve been trying to get mom back?”_

_“Of course,” Gabriel said. “I was never seeking power, Adrien. That I have already, and managed to get on my own, but it means nothing without her. Everything I have done, I do for her.”_

_Adrien doubled over again, emptying the contents of his stomach and finally fell onto his side. He watched from his fallen position as his father slipped on the ring and the earrings. “This will be over quickly, I promise. We have nothing to worry about and nothing to lose, I’ve made sure of that. Soon, we’ll get your mother back, and you to a hospital, and then everything will be as it should.”_

*************

Adrien shot up in bed. His chest heaved as he tried to control his breathing again. Eventually, he hung his head, pulling his knees up to his chest.

“That dream again,” Plagg said from the pillow beside him. “I guessed that this would happen tonight.”

“Why won’t it go away,” Adrien said, clutching the sides of his head.

“Because, you still feel guilty about it,” Plagg said. “Plus, your girlfriend just found out that it was your father that left her with a nasty scar on her face, and that you knew about it and didn’t tell her. That’s all kinds of messed up.”

“Thank you for that delightful recap, Plagg,” Adrien said. “I thought I had missed something.”

Plagg flew over to his side, placing a small paw on Adrien’s shoulder. “Hey, kid, it’s okay. You did it this time. She’s fine. She’s not injured.”

“She ran away from me,” Adrien said. “Granted, I deserved it. I’m just… scared. He came after her. What if he does again? How can I keep her safe if she doesn’t let me near her? How can I explain if she doesn’t let me near her?”

“Give her time,” Plagg said. “Until then, we’ll keep a watchful eye for Akuma’s in case we need to jump in. Just let me look at the news app on your phone while I’m in your bag and we’ll know the second something happens.”

Adrien sighed, though he wasn’t relieved. There was no way to describe how frightened he had been when he saw the video of Marinette and his father fighting on the news. He had been with Nino at the time, hearing about his proposal to Alya, when it happened. He might as well have had a heart attack from the way it started trying to beat out of his chest. He couldn’t go through that again. It would kill him.

“I have to stop this before it happens again,” Adrien said. “I should have seen this coming. He will stop at nothing to keep Marinette from reversing the wish.”

“And what about you,” Plagg said. “Will you help stop him?”

“I- I don’t know,” Adrien said. “The consequences- My mother would be dead again.”

“The world will continue to fall apart until a solution is found,” Plagg said. “I know that.” “Then do something about it.”

“I need more time,” Adrien said. “Either I have to come to terms with losing her again, or-”

“You have to come to terms with being a murder,” Plagg said. “Because if the wish isn’t reversed, an innocent person will die in her place.”

Adrien leaned forward, gripping his hair tightly as though he were trying to pull it out. It hurt, but he’d rather have the pain in his head than the pain in his heart. “What about Mari?”

“She won’t stop,” Plagg said, only voicing the answer that was in his mind. “You know her. She won’t quit until things are right again.”

Adrien felt his lip quiver. He’d been trying not to cry all this time and now he was on the verge of overflowing. “But, if I tell her the truth-”

“She might be willing to help you come up with a solution. I mean, you’ve lied to her so far, hide the truth from her. She might be-”

“She wouldn’t.”

“But, she could, and you need to prepare yourself for that fact,” Plagg said, realizing seconds after that he may have sounded a little too harsh and let out a deep sigh. “Listen, kid, all I’m trying to tell you is that this is something that YOU need to fix and that responsibility might mean having to make a hard decision.”

His fists were clenched in his lap, his jaw tightened so hard that he could feel it start to tremble. After five years of shirking his responsibility, Adrien finally felt the weight of the ring on his finger return, threatening to anchor him to the floor like a dead weight. He might have transformed after getting it back, but he was always still Adrien. Now, it was time to be Chat Noir again, and he wasn’t sure he was ready. But, Marinette had continued to be Ladybug even without the Miraculous, even when she deserved to let herself sink into the background to get even just a moment’s rest. Adrien had the power and will to go on now. He could take the weight from her. He could offer her anything, comfort, a home, but most importantly a promise to fix what he should have a long time ago.

“Plagg,” Adrien said, “transform me.”

He promised to start fixing it now.

********

It didn’t take long for Chat Noir to reach his destination after bounding across the rooftops. He had found himself to be stronger and faster in the suit now that he was older, but with his heart completely set in it, there was no telling what Chat could do. He blended into the black night, hiding amongst the shadows, eyes stalking his prey through the large window. His father was still awake, still working, and luckily with the window open. Chat supposed he should make some joke about Gabriel not minding the bitter cold since his heart was practically the same temperature.

Chat leapt through the open window, landing on all fours like his namesake. It was silent, but still, Gabriel turned around, their deadly gazes matching one another without a word. Gabriel narrowed his eyes before speaking.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing coming here looking like that? What if your mother had been in here with me?”

“Would it have mattered,” Chat said, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Drop that ridiculous transformation,” Gabriel said. “I gave you back your Miraculous, but I thought it was an unspoken rule that you would keep your nonsense out of our house.”

“Nonsense,” Chat repeated. “I wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t started it-”

“Started it? You sound like a child.”

“You deliberately attacked her,” Chat said through clenched teeth. “Did you think I was going to let that slide?”

“You know exactly what’s she’s doing, your precious Ladybug,” Gabriel spat. “You can’t honestly tell me you’re with her? Your mother, Adrien? You’d give her away for some worthless-”

“Marinette is not worthless!” Chat paused, realizing he might have yelled too loudly and waited a moment to hear if anyone had stirred in the silent house. “Don’t you realize how hard this is for me? I have to choose because if I don’t I will lose both of them.”

“This sounds like your problem Adrien,” Gabriel said with a sigh. “Honestly, boy, if you hadn’t gone back to her in the first place you wouldn’t be in this situation. Can you say that it was worth it now?”

“Yes,” Chat said, his voice trembling. “Yes, I can, and she’s still worth it. To me, she’s worth everything.”

He could have sworn a small smile appeared on Gabriel’s face for a moment before turning back into a stone-cold wall. “Don’t come back here when you’re proved wrong and cry to me about it. You know how women are. So seasonal, she could leave you tomorrow.”

Chat’s right hand twitched, something inside him screamed to call on his powers and end it right there. That thinly veiled threat was enough to almost send him over the edge, but the reminder that his mother was sleeping somewhere else in the house was enough to pull him back.

“Marinette’s not apart of this anymore,” Chat said, leveling his tone again. “I was there when the wish was made, so I’ll finish this. So stay away from her and stay out of my way.”

Chat turned and left through the window before he could give his father a chance to answer. Gabriel stood there for a moment, looking at the spot his son had previously been standing. He hadn’t moved throughout the conversation, his hands balled into fists at his side. Oh, he could have struck, but Adrien would have been prepared for it.

 _He’s not strong enough to make that choice no matter what he says,_ Gabriel thought. _Good thing I’m willing to choose for him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: @marvelousmsmol


	15. Chapter 15: Battle II

By the time Marinette stumbled through the door of her own apartment, she was ready to collapse, and she did just that. Somehow she had managed to stay on her feet long enough to make it home, but now she didn’t even have the strength to make it to her bed.

“Marinette!” Someone was calling her name, but it was far away. “Mari- Hey!”

Arms encompassed her, and Marinette could tell by the color of their skin that, thankfully, it was at least not the last person in the world she wanted to see right now. Alya was on the floor by her side trying to comfort her, and soon Nino was kneeling on her other side. Her breathing was growing more ragged by the second, and she could just barely hear Nino and Alya calling her name over the sound of her own heart beating. She felt too hot, to close to everything. Her friends were talking calmly until Marinette tried to throw them off her. Their voices grew more concerned, filling with worry, as they tried to subdue her flailing arms. Marinette doubled over, Nino and Alya losing their grip on her. The pain in her chest was building up. It was tight, too tight, and she stopped breathing for a few seconds, causing the heaving of her chest to become even more uneven when she was finally able to gasp for air again. Even being able to breathe again didn’t get rid of the pain, though.

“Mari, what’s going on,” Alya said, a frantic panic clear in her voice. “Do you need a doctor-”

Marinette interrupted her by letting out a wail, unable to hold the pain inside her any longer. It was a scream, long and drawn out, not stopping until she felt the pain finally leave her, only for it to start building up again a few seconds later. She turned, burying her face in Alya’s torso as her friend desperately pulled her onto her lap. Her wails came out muffled with her face hidden by Alya’s shirt. Nino was trying to rub soothing circles on her back. She could hear them whispering.

“Should we call someone?”

“Her parents?”

“What about Adrien-”

“NO!” Marinette pulled back far enough for her voice to be heard loud and clear. “Not him, not him!”

Alya drew her in again, speaking in soft voice, “Okay, okay. It’s okay. We’re not going to call him.”

“Shit, I’m going to kill him,” Nino whispered.

“No,” Marinette said, choking on a sob. “My fault. I- I didn’t stay. It’s my fault. I didn’t stay to help- didn’t help him. He was all alone.”

Marinette felt herself being lifted into different arms and off of the ground. She didn’t fight the change, simply hiding against Nino’s chest as he carried her to her bed. Alya pulled back the covers as he laid her down on the mattress. Nino stayed sitting on the edge, while Alya climbed across the other side. Both of them placed their hands on her, letting her know they weren’t going to leave her alone. It took more time than it should have for Marinette to calm her breathing again. The apartment grew quiet after that, not one of the three of them daring to speak to break the silence. All Marinette wanted to do now was forget, so she drifted off to sleep, hoping it would leave her be for a little while.

*******

Morning light was streaming through her window when Marinette opened her eyes again. She couldn’t adjust to it, the room looking just bright white to her. She was laying on her side, staring at the empty side of the bed. If she squinted, she thought she could see an outline, a shape, taking up the empty space. The more she looked the more it morphed to have a face, recognizable features.

_“You’re still my lady.”_

Marinette forced her eyes to span open, to show her the empty side of the bed again. The rest of the world seemed to fall into place now. The sounds of someone cooking in her small kitchen, the morning traffic outside. Though groggy, Marinette forced herself to sit up, putting everything into place as her mind adjusted to being awake again, no longer in a dreamless sleep. Her body protested as she set her feet on the floor, walking into the kitchen. Marinette stood in the doorway, looking at Alya’s back as she bent over the stove. She remembered Alya and Nino being here last night, but had her friend really stayed? Marinette cleared her throat, causing Alya to turn around and look at her with wide eyes.

“Sorry,” Marinette said, what she was apologizing for Alya could take her pick of. Alya was silent as she put an omelet on a plate and set it on the table with a thud.

“Sit. Eat.”

Marinette complied, picking up the fork as soon as she sat down. Alya was across from her, watching her intently. It wouldn’t help much, trying to analyze her. Marinette had become pretty good at keeping a straight face. She was the master of stoicism.

“Nino slept on the couch last night and went out early this morning,” Alya said. “He said it was for work, but I wouldn’t be surprised if I get a call later saying that he hunted down Adrien and was now being charged with murder.”

“Adrien didn’t do anything.” 

“Really, because with the way you reacted when I mentioned him yesterday and now this,” Alya said, waving her hand vaguely. “You disappeared for hours after the Akuma attack, Mari, where did you go?”

Marinette didn’t answer this time, taking another bite of her food. Alya had told her to eat.

“Look, we’ve danced around this issue for a really long time, but I can’t do it anymore,” Alya said, sighing. “You need to talk about what happened all of it, and if not with me, then at least with someone you trust-”

“I did talk about it,” Marinette said. “With him. We talked about it.”

“Did he get mad about what you said,” Alya asked, her eyes narrowing.

“It’s personal, Alya,” Marinette said, gritting her teeth.

“Mari-”

“I said, it’s personal, Alya! God, why can’t- Why can’t people just leave me alone!”

The quiet that settled in the kitchen felt like five tons of pressure. If Marinette had been scared by the Akuma yesterday, the fire in Alya’s eyes now should have killed her on the spot, but that was the only part of her that showed that she was angry. Alya leaned back in her seat, folding her hands in her lap.

“Okay, if that’s what you want,” Alya said. “But, you and I both know it isn’t.”

“You can’t help someone who doesn’t want to be helped, Alya. Trust me, I know,” Marinette said. “Just go. Please.”

Alya surprisingly complied, rising out of her chair. She stopped at the doorway, turning back to look at Marinette. “You know, I don’t understand why you’re asking me to hate you. We don’t all share the same sentiments as you, so I’ll be back when you decide to stop shitting on my best friend. Marinette is so much better then you make her out to be.”

The door shutting, the sound of a fork hitting the tabletop, and suddenly Marinette found herself outside with a lit cigarette in her hand. She looked between the smoke and the cobblestone street, trying to register exactly how she got here. She didn’t even have a coat on. Whatever haze she had lost herself in, she clearly hadn’t cared about the cold.

“Mullo, how long have I been walking,” Marinette asked, a frown forming on her face.

The little Kwami peeked out from her pocket, looking up at her with worried eyes. “Almost two hours. You should really get back inside, you’re going to freeze to death out here.”

Marinette looked around the street she was on. There weren’t any familiar sights around her, but a cafe about a block down caught her eye. She could at least head there and ask for directions home. Taking a few steps, she faltered slightly as movement up above her caught her eye. There was someone on the rooftops following her path. She suddenly wondered just how long they had been stalking her, where they had met her along her blacked-out journey.

“We might have to take a detour,” Marinette whispered, turning off into a narrow alley. She ducked behind a dumpster. Whoever it was had been on the other side of the street, so they’d have to find a way over here without being seen. It would at least give her a minute. “Mullo, transform me.”

Marinette sighed in relief as the pink light encompassed her, feeling a little more protected than before. She could make it across Paris faster on the rooftops, and hopefully, be able to lose whoever had been following her. Effortlessly, Marinette bounded up a fire escape and onto a roof. She searched the skyline around her, making sure she could move without being seen. Her high vantage point offered her some comfort. At least now it wasn’t likely she would be snuck upon.

“Should have stayed awake,” Marinette mumbled to herself. “Should have let Alya stayed. Shouldn’t have pushed Adrien away yesterday.”

Marinette couldn’t help but feel if she had done just one of those things, she wouldn’t be here now. She was shaking, starting to feel like prey, as she waited for whoever was watching her to step out into the open. When nothing came after a few moments, she took off like a speeding bullet, not caring which direction she was going as long as it got her away from here. Marinette landed on another rooftop after running for a solid five minutes. She needed to catch her breath. She was exhausted, emotionally and physically.

“You’ve got this. Just keep going.”

It wasn’t even a single step before some unseen force grabbed her from behind. Marinette was frozen only for a moment before her flight or fight responses kicked in. With years of being Ladybug, she recognized this as a time to fight, but this was like trying to catch smoke in her hands. Literally, catching smoke in her hands. She began to cough as it wrapped around her, her already tired body reacting poorly to the lack of air. She counted in her head, trying to keep track of her breaths, and how many seconds this thing had had its hold on her.

_Ten._

Marinette scrambled away, trying to get out of its grasp, but it seemed to move with her. She covered her mouth with her hand, hoping to filter out the smoke somewhat and give herself more time, but it was hopeless.

_Five._

She was on her knees, hoping that the lower to the ground she got, the less thick the smoke would be. She hoped she could last longer than she thought, enough to clear her brain and come up with a plan to get through this.

_One._

Marinette fell completely to the ground, her eyes falling shut not a moment later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: @marvelousmsmol


	16. Chapter 16: Songbird vs. Rattlesnake

The pounding in her head began even before she opened her eyes. Marinette was afraid to even look to see where she had ended up. From the moment she woke, she remembered what had transpired. The Akuma had ambushed her, not bothering to let her get a second of fighting in. It had been so different from any Akuma attack she’d ever experienced. Marinette knew that this time it wasn’t her miraculous Hawkmoth was after. 

Marinette struggled to push herself up in a sitting position. Metal chains weighed down her wrists, keeping arms close to the ground. It was clear she wasn’t transformed anymore. The Miraculous she wore around her neck was gone. And, now, she was stuck in a room that was all too familiar. 

“You’re awake, finally.”

Marinette twisted her head, peering into the darkness that surrounded her. A bright purple flash of light illuminated the room. Her only other companion stepped into the light seeping in through the large, circular window above them. Gabriel was fidgeting with his shirt cuffs, seemingly utterly disinterested in what was happening. 

“I figured that there was no need to keep up any pretenses,” Gabriel said. “We both know each other’s identities now.”

“And yet..” Marinette said, holding up her chained wrists. 

“I need to make sure you don’t try to leave before we finish our conversation,” Gabriel said. “It’s very important, Miss Dupain-Cheng, that you listen to what I have to say. The outcome could affect you positively or negatively. Your choice.” 

Marinette looked from the chains on her wrists to the darkening clouds she could see through the window. This was only temporary, she reminded herself, and while she might not have been in the situation to make any demands, she sure as hell wasn’t going to be passive now. “Fine,” Marinette grumbled. “But, these come off first.”

Gabriel nodded and obliged. Marinette rubbed her red-marked skin, more so trying to warm herself than soothe the pain. The temperature was dropping more by the minute, and in this old, drafty room, he was hardly protected from the cold. Marinette stood shakily to her feet, taking a few steps back from Gabriel. 

“Thank you,” Marinette said, her tone wary but cold.

“You’re welcome,” Gabriel nodded in return. 

The room grew so quiet you could almost hear the wind blowing through. Marinette turned her head away, her eyes narrowing as she crossed her arms over her chest. She didn’t really understand why she was here. It didn’t seem like Gabriel was planning on keeping her here, but he wasn’t killing her either. 

“So… did you have a reason for interrupting my day or…” Marinette drifted off, her eyes constantly flitting between him and the door. She’d run through it once before, but now she was the only other person in the room. Gabriel’s eyes were laser-focused on her, his hands continuously clenching and unclenching. Marinette could tell that he was preparing to at any moment transform and stop her escape. With no Miraculous of her own, she probably wouldn’t even make it five feet. She could hope that Deus ex Adrien would show up again, or wait it out until he let her leave. Marinette wasn’t entirely sure which option would end up being more painful.

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel said, clearing his throat. His expression morphed from calm to angry to calm in the span of a few seconds. “I mean you have to understand my side, Miss Dupain Cheng. This is my family we’re talking about.”   


Gabriel had advanced towards her a few steps, causing Marinette to move backward. “I don’t know-”

“Please, let’s not pretend you don’t know why you’re here,” Gabriel said. “I’m sure by now you’ve pieced the puzzle together. I’m Hawkmoth, my son is your partner, so that must mean…”   


“You wished for your wife back,” Marinette said softly.

“Precisely.”

“So, what is this then,” Marinette said, gesturing frantically, her voice becoming more and more distraught. “You’re threatening me-”

“In so many words, yes-”

“You do realize who I am, right,” Marinette shouted. “My duty doesn’t exactly give the preference of whether or not to stop you-”   


“Yes, I am well aware that someone decided it was a good idea to leave the Miracle Box to a teenager,” Gabriel sighed. “But, you can’t stop me, Marinette. I’ve already won. Your work is finished. You can walk away. If you loved him-”   


“If you loved him you wouldn’t have hurt him, tore him away from his friends, and  confused a boy who was still mourning the loss of his mother by making him lose his father as well,” Marinette said. “You might as well have been dead too when he found out you were Hawkmoth.”

“Don’t presume to know his feelings.”

“Any one who looks at him can know his feelings,” Marinette said. “He’s a completely  open book. I mean you must see the way he looks at you, or are you still not even looking at him?”

Marinette knew one thing, Gabriel was trying to crack her open and make her bleed, but she was succeeding in doing the same to him. She could see it in the small twitch of his eye, or the way he swayed on his feet. She could already feel herself breaking open. Her body was shaking, her voicing wavering every few seconds, but she would be damned if she didn’t take him down with her. It was clear that Gabriel didn’t feel guilty, he had no sympathy for those he pushed into the dirt while reaching for self-righteous goals. Marinette wanted him to know at least, what the rest of the world would think of him through her own vicious words pouring out of her mouth.

“ _ Fix _ your mess then.”

“What is there to fix?” Gabriel scoffed, followed by a spurt of laughter. It was clear that Marinette wasn’t the only one on the verge of a nervous breakdown. She stood and waited for her opponent to regain his composure, her eyebrows furrowed. Marinette was confused as to why he was only arguing with her. This hadn’t been the battle she was expecting. 

“Do you even know- Did you even look to see the mess you caused,” Marinette said. “I did. I do. Five years I’ve watched the statistics get worse and worse. You may have gotten your wife back, but a husband somewhere else just lost their to starvation-”

“That’s natural-”

“No, that was you!” Marinette ran her hands through her hair. “Maybe we’d be having a different conversation if your wish had been paid for, but it wasn’t! You skipped out on facing the consequences, and left the rest of us to deal with it for you. Did you even notice, or are you rich enough not to care?!”

“Paying for the wish would have hurt you just as much as it hurt me,” Gabriel argued. “Or did you not stop to think who would have been currency?”

Marinette’s fists clenched, a fire igniting in her eyes. Of course, she knew the answer to that, the thought had crossed her mind when she dissected the problem earlier, but she had pushed it to the back of her mind for the time being. Even now she didn’t want to think about it. 

“You made all of us currency,” Marinette said. “We are paying for it!”

“But, Emilie shouldn’t have to,” Gabriel said. “Neither should Adrien. Whatever outcome you chose, one or both of them is gone.”

“So, the rest of us just have to suffer?”

“Only because you’re too weak to do anything else,” Gabriel spat at her. “You can’t tell me that you’ve tried your best and after five years haven’t found a solution-”

“I have worked every day-”   
“No, you haven’t,” He said, a slight chuckle escaping his lips. 

Something in him shifted at that moment. Marinette could almost see the darkness falling  over his expression. She stumbled backward, keeping herself on her toes. He was only inching close, not even close enough to be able to reach out and grab her yet, but Marinette was determined to keep her distance from him. 

“You’re afraid of me,” Gabriel said. “I would be too, waking up back here. Do you remember that night? I bested both of you easily.”

Marinette took another step back, her foot catching on the metal chain that had previously held her down. She tripped, landing on her back with a yelp. Gabriel was still advancing, albeit slowly, and Marinette scrambled backwards. The two large steps he took were sudden, and enough to reach her. The sole of his shoe came down, pressing against her neck till she was lying flat on the ground. He didn’t apply too much pressure, just enough to hold her down, but Marinette wasn’t breathing sparingly. She thrashed against, her fists pounding against his leg. 

Suddenly, the weight on top of her became much greater, his foot pressing down harder. Marinette gasped for breath, not sure how long he had been cutting off her air supply. Five seconds, ten? She just wanted to black out at this point. When he finally let up, Gabriel removed his foot taking a step back from her as Marinette rolled onto her side and began coughing. 

“Familiar, isn’t it,” Gabriel said. “Only this time Adrien isn’t here to defend you. He’s out  with his mother, just as it should be.”

Marinette pulled herself up onto her knees just in time to see Gabriel transform again. The end of his cane met her neck as she straightened up, digging painfully into her skin. Her eyes were watering, and while she tried to control them from becoming full on tears, her memories were screaming at her that this was just the same as before. She was hopeless with no chance of winning.

“My wife, my son, and I, we are family, and you have no place in that,” Gabriel said. “What do you have now? How often do you see your family? Do your friends even still tolerate you? You look so sad I wonder how they can stand being around you.”

A shaky, relieved sigh left her as the cane moved away. Marinette didn’t move, or flinch away, as Gabriel sunk down to his knees, meeting her at her eye level. Her eyes flickered away for a moment, her chin dropping down before a firm hand forcefully guided her gaze back. Gabriel looked at her with a hardened stare, his eyebrows furrowing behind the mask.

“I think you did find a solution, Marinette,” Gabriel said. “I think you worked every day until then and you haven’t done anything since. It was the Kwamis, wasn’t it? They tried to convince you not to pay the price?”

“I didn’t find a solution,” Marinette said. “I swear I-”

“But, you did,” Gabriel said. “You found it the same way I found the spell to hold off the balance. The Guardians certainly did hold onto a lot of knowledge they wouldn’t want the rest of us to have. Though, I suppose the Kwamis are trying to protect themselves as well, and you, foolishly.”  
Marinette pulled away, standing back to her feet and walking to the other side of the room. She could see from the window now that it was snowing, violently, and picking up speed with every second. It was almost completely dark in the room, save for the little white butterflies serving as their only light. Even if now she tried to run, she wouldn’t make it very far in that storm. 

“So,” Gabriel said, clapping his hands so loud Marinette flinched. “We’ve laid our cards out on the table. Here’s my final play.”

Gabriel held out his hand to her and Marinette’s eyes widened in recognition at the little black box that sat in his palm. She reached out to take it, but he snatched it away from her. “If you decide to reverse the wish, you’ll have to convince Adrien to help you, and I’m sure he’ll be very much against that. You could, of course, steal his Miraculous, but he would never trust you again, and if you tried to fulfill the wish with it, it would most certainly kill him,” Gabriel said, tossing the Miraculous box back and forth between two hands. “And then, there’s your third option, which, I think you and I both know, would hold the best outcome for everyone.”

Holding out his hand again, Gabriel nodded his head. Marinette reached out, feeling like nothing more than a small child begging for bread. The weight she felt fall down on her when the box was placed in her hand was nothing more than soul-crushing. Marinette’s hand clenched around the box seconds before Gabriel grasped her wrist, pulling her forward and almost off-balance. He was threateningly close, his eyes cold as steel.

“I know you will make the right choice.”  
Gabriel released her immediately after, stepping back and away from her. 

“It is your duty, after all.”

Marinette stood waiting for a moment until Gabriel stepped back gesturing towards the open door behind him. She took a tentative step forward, walking past him without taking her eyes off of him. Her head didn’t turn away until she reached the door, and once she was past the threshold, Marinette took off running down the stairs. It was clear now that she was out of one danger and stepping into another. The light outside was all but gone, and the cold was unbearable, but Marinette couldn’t very well stay where she was now. One way or another she had to get home, or freeze to death out here on her own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: @marvelousmsmol


	17. Chapter 17: Caught in the storm

By the time Adrien was back in his apartment after his “visit” with his father, the sun was already peeking over the tops of buildings. He flopped down on the couch, letting the transformation wear off. Plagg zipped off towards the kitchen, leaving Adrien to lay still in silence, closing his eyes. He didn’t sleep, the thoughts running rampant in his head. The idea had been simple enough, tell his father to stay out of his way, but the thing was Adrien wasn’t too sure what his next step was. He didn’t have a plan. Possibly, he could pull off a heist and steal the Ladybug Miraculous back, but his father would see that coming. In all honestly, Gabriel had probably started planning his next move the moment Adrien left, and he wouldn’t be surprised if he was already five steps ahead of him. 

“This is why Marinette is the brains of the operation,” Adrien groaned as he ran his hands over his face. 

“Well, then I suppose your next move is to go beg on your knees for forgiveness,” Plagg yelled from the kitchen. “You know, grovel. Bring her flowers.”

“I’m not sure flowers would help me in this situation, Plagg,” Adrien said, glaring in the Kwami’s direction. “We are well past flowers at this point.”

“What,” Plagg said, flying back into the living room, carrying a piece of cheese with him. “It works for me with Tikki.”

“How many times have you had to beg Tikki for forgiveness exactly?”

“More than you can count,” Plagg laughed. “Then again, Tikki is over a millennium years in age and has been practicing patience with me for just as long. Marinette is still probably learning to deal with your dramatic ass.”

“I am not that dramatic!”

“You dress up like a cat and fight supervillains.”

“Whose fault do you think that is?!”

Adrien rolled over, smushing his face into the pillow. He wasn’t sure if he had dozed off for a while or not, but by the time he finally pushed himself off the couch, it was already late morning. The most he could force himself to do was get in the shower, going through his routine slowly. In his head, he was mentally preparing himself for the rest of the day, laying out the tasks he needed to finish in front of him. Once he had the semblance of a plan in his head, he’d go over to Marinette’s place. 

Once Adrien was back in the main part of his apartment, now showered and dressed, he was surprised by a knock at the door. His heart pounded in his chest, his mind clutching for worst and best-case scenarios. If he had gotten a greater boost in good luck today, Marinette would be on the other side of the door, but Adrien highly doubted that. 

“Well, are you going to answer it,” Plagg asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Adrien waved him off, silently telling the Kwami to go hide in the kitchen. Plagg obliged with a roll of his eyes. 

The person knocked again before Adrien could reach the door. “Coming,” He shouted, undoing the bolt and pulling it open. “Mom.”

“Hello, dear,” Emilie said, pushing her way into the apartment. She set down her person on the entryway table, glancing around the room. “What, no friend with you here this morning?”

“Uh, we had a falling out,” Adrien said, rubbing the back of his neck as he glanced at the floor. “She and I are taking some time apart.”

“That’s too bad,” Emilie said. “Marinette seems like a really nice girl, but we can discuss ways for you to make it up to her over brunch.”

“How do you know I’m the one in the wrong,” Adrien said.

“Because the man should always be in the wrong,” Emilie answered. “You won’t believe the things I’ve gotten your father to do in order to apologize for me.”

Adrien frowned looking down at his feet but didn’t dare say a word. 

“So, brunch,” Emilie said, grabbing Adrien by the arm as she walked towards the door. “Don’t worry, I’ve got reservations at this great place downtown.”

*****

Adrien’s leg was shaking under the table. By the time they had made it downtown and been seated, it was leaning towards the later side of morning, and he still had done nothing to work on his plans like he had promised himself he would. Adrien had a hard time refusing his mother, especially after she had come back, but the longer he stayed away from Marinette, the harder their conversation would be. He needed to be on his knees begging for Marinette’s forgiveness, not drinking champagne at eleven in the morning. 

Adrien grumbled as he gave his order, not even looking at the waiter as he handed his menu back. As soon as the waiter was out of earshot, Emilie leaned over and smacked her son upside the head. “You are being incredibly rude!”

“Mom,” Adrien said, clutching the side of his head. “Can you please not?”

“I understand that you may not have wanted to be dragged out of your apartment today, but I want to spend some quality time with my son,” Emilie said. “I’ve barely seen you since we’ve gotten back to Paris, so I'm asking as a favor to me that you tolerate for an hour or two.”

Adrien sighed, looking down at his hands. “I’m sorry, mom,” He said. “It’s not that I don’t want to be here with you it’s just-”  
“It’s just that you’re worried about Marinette,” Emilie said. Adrien looked up her dumbfounded. Emilie reached across the table, taking her son’s hand in her own. “I can see it in your face. You must love her very much.”

“Yeah, I do,” Adrien said. “We just… want different- different things. I guess.”

“Have you two talked about it together,” Emilie said. Adrien opened his mouth to respond, but she held up her hand, stopping him. “I mean actually sat down, and put all of your cards on the table. You need to get everything out in the open and leave nothing hidden. Trust me, your father and I tell each other everything.”

At her confident words, Adrien clenched his fist, his jaw tightening, but he tried to keep his expression neutral. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Adrien,” Emilie said, her tone turning serious. “You are going to face problems with communication in your relationship all your life. It’s not something that comes easy. You have to be willing to work for it, and that your partner wants to work with you. Love is not something you can lock up with force and expect to keep. You have to be willing to come at it with an open heart and completely humbled.”

Adrien could only sit in silence as he listened to his mother’s words. He blinked a few times, trying to form a response, but nothing came. 

“I know that your father may seem cold and distant at times,” Emilie said with a sigh. “But, I fell in love with him, because he wasn’t afraid to open his heart to me. I have seen a side of him that most of the world has never been allowed to even glimpse, and deep, at his very core, he is not cold. He is not bitter. He is only a man just like the rest of us.

“In a lot of ways, you’re just like him, Adrien,” Emilie said, taking a sip from her glass. Adrien looked at her with confused eyes and slightly horrified expression before he managed to wipe it away. “When you love, you love with your whole heart. You will do anything for the people you love.”

Emilie seemed to change again as their food was brought to them, smiling at the waiter, all seriousness she had before gone. Adrien, however, still sat there stunned. He felt split open. His heart might as well have been sitting on the table in front of him still beating. Adrien considered running out of the restaurant right then and there but didn’t even know where to go or what to do. 

“Oh, this is delicious,” Emilie said, taking a bite of her food. “I’m glad your father suggested I take you here.”  
“Wait,” Adrien said, freezing. “Father suggested you take me to brunch?”

“Yes. He thinks I haven’t been getting out of the house enough and suggested I spend the day with you,” Emilie said. 

Adrien stood up from his seat, his chair scraping across the floor. Emilie dropped her fork in shock, looking at her son with wide eyes. “Adrien, are you alright?”

“I’m sorry. I have to go,” Adrien said, grabbing his coat from the back of his chair. “There’s something I forgot I needed to take care of.”

“Okay,” Emilie said slowly. “Do you need me to come with you?”

“No, no. No, no, no,” Adrien said, shaking his head frantically. He leaned down and kissed his mother on the cheek. “Raincheck, I’m sorry. I promise I’ll take you to dinner later in the week.”

Adrien gave his mother a goodbye before rushing out of the restaurant, already pulling out his phone. He dialed Marinette’s number by heart, silently willing her to pick up wherever she was. He tried once, twice, three, four times, and never heard the click on the other line, letting him know she picked up. He had never gotten so sick of listening to someone’s voicemail so fast. 

Adrien pocketed his phone again and waved down a cab. He was anxious sitting in the back of the car. The ride to Marinette’s apartment seemed to be hours long. By the time he reached the building, Adrien felt as though he was going to explode. He bounded up the steps, skipping every other one. Plagg phased through her door, unlocking it from the other side. Adrien pushed his way in, stopping in his tracks at the sight of the empty and quiet apartment. Plagg flew back towards the bedroom and then into the bathroom, but came back shaking his head. 

“What do I do,” Adrien said, clutching his hair. “What do I do?!”

“Calm down,” Plagg said. “She could be a glasses girl’s house. Or the bakery. Don’t start having a mental breakdown just yet.”

“Okay,” Adrien said, pulling out his phone again. “I’ll give her parents a call on the way to check Alya and Nino’s place.”

Adrien turned around to leave the apartment again but paused as he saw Nino appearing in the open doorway. Plagg quickly flew out of sight.

“Hey, man,” Nino said, cautiously. “What are you doing here?”

“Just, uh,” Adrien gulped. “I just came to see Marinette.”

Nino nodded. “Alya asked me to come by after she came home this morning. You know we spent all night last night here with her?”

“You did,” Adrien said. “I didn’t know that.”  
“I wouldn’t expect you to,” Nino said. “Seeing as how you were the one to break her into pieces so small she was screaming at us not to call you.”

“Hey, wait-”

“No,” Nino said forcefully, taking a step back away from Adrien. “I told you that she was fragile, and you completely disregarded it. You haven’t been around her all these years Adrien. You don’t know how much she’s been hurting-”

“But, I do,” Adrien shouted. “I do know! I’m tired of people thinking that I haven’t been hurting, too, because I have! I didn’t want to leave her, Nino. I didn’t- I didn’t have a choice, and now I’m failing to help her- You don’t understand what it’s like!”

Adrien rubbed his hands over his face, turning away from his childhood friend. The silence around him was becoming deafening. He didn’t know what else to say, didn’t know if Nino was going to respond. Adrien almost considered walking past Nino and out the door, but a deep sigh came from behind him.

“Christ, man,” Nino said, walking up to Adrien and pulling him into a hug. “I’m sorry.”

When Nino pulled back, Adrien hastily wiped the tears from his eyes. Nino gave him a smile. “It’s going to be okay. Let’s sit down and call everyone we can think of. Marinette has to be somewhere right?”

“Right,” Adrien said. He truly hoped she was anywhere but the one place he suspected, but he’d exhaust all other options first. 

Three hours later, both Nino and Adrien had come up short in their search for Marinette. Nino was leaving back in his chair at the kitchen table. He was looking out the window, eyeing the black clouds with disdain. 

“It’s going to start snowing,” Nino said. “It’ll be impossible to search the streets. We won’t be able to even get the car out of park.”

“Then I’ll go on foot,” Adrien said, walking quickly to the door to grab his coat. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Nino said, grabbing ahold of his friend’s arm to stop him. “You can’t go out there. You’ll freeze to death and then we’ll have a whole other problem.”

“Well, what are we supposed to do,” Adrien said. “Just sit here and wait, hoping that she shows up at some point?”

“I don’t know man,” Nino said, shaking his head. “The police won’t even do anything. She hasn’t been missing long enough.”

Adrien sighed, shrugging his coat over his shoulders. “Go home before the roads get too bad. Alya shouldn’t have to worry about you all night.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Don’t worry,” Adrien said. “I have a plan. Just get home. I’ll call you guys when I’ve found her.”

“Adrien,” Nino said, forcing his friend to stop. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

“You know me,” Adrien said, shrugging as he made his way to the front door. “I can’t help myself sometimes.”  
Adrien made his way down onto the street and into an alleyway before let Plagg out of the pocket of his coat, offering the small Kwami a piece of cheese he had snagged from the kitchen. 

“Eat quickly,” Adrien said. “I want to find her before the storm gets too bad.”

“Don’t worry, kid,” Plagg said in between bites. “You’ll have an easy time tracking her as Chat Noir.”

As soon as Plagg was finished, Adrien transformed. The sky was already dark, letting him easily blend into the shadows of the alleyway. Adrien jumped up to the rooftops, giving him a better vantage point of the city. With his night vision and his higher eye-line combined, he suddenly felt much better about his chances of finding Marinette quickly. Adrien realized that there was somewhere he should head first though and ran off in the direction of the mansion. 

Looking over the wall, Adrien couldn’t see his father in his office, nor anyone in any of the other rooms. He growled in frustration. Making a plan, he decided to search along Marinette’s usual patrol route first, and if he couldn’t find her then, he’d just have to think of something else. 

After about an hour, and still no sign of her, Adrien paused to take a break. He leaned against a chimney, catching his breath, but the more time he tried to calm himself, the more unsteady his breathing became. He knew that stopping meant less time to find Marinette. The snow had already begun to fall and the sun was setting. 

After about another hour, Adrien felt a buzzing in his pocket, and silently thanked Plagg that he had kept his regular phone with him this time. Adrien’s face fell at the sight of the caller ID but realized that if Marinette hadn’t answered any of the dozens of calls he’d left earlier, she certainly wouldn’t be calling him back now. 

“Nino, did she show up,” Adrien answered the phone, skipping all pleasantries.

“No,” Nino said with a heavy sigh. “Alya and I are getting really worried over here. We’re getting ready to go out a look for her now-”

“No. Stay inside,” Adrien pleaded. “This storm is getting worse every minute. You were right we don’t need everyone getting stuck out here.”

“Adrien, I can literally hear the wind blowing in the speaker,” Nino said. “You need to get inside, too. You can’t stay out there all day and night.”

“I have to, Nino.”

“Is that Adrien on the phone.” Alya’s voice came through the speaker distant and muffled. There was the sound of a struggle before Alya’s harsh voice came through the phone. “Adrien Agreste, you better not go home till you find her. Please, please. I need you to find her.”

“Alya I promise I will not even think about going indoors until she’s with me,” Adrien said. “I’ll call you as soon as she’s safe.”

“You better,” Alya said, choking back a sob. “Thank you. I don’t know what we would do without you.”

Adrien hung up, putting the phone back in his pocket. He was exhausted, and he couldn’t imagine how tired Plagg must be feeling right now, but there were only a few more hours of daylight left. With a deep breath, Adrien pushed himself to his feet and continued onward. Forcing hope, he made his way to the edges of Marinette’s neighborhood, wishing that she might be on her way back. When he got no sight of her, he made his way out from there. 

By the time it was completely dark out on the streets of Paris, the snow was falling at a harsh pace and beginning to pile up on the sidewalks and roadways. Adrien dropped into an alleyway and dropped his transformation. He leaned against the wall holding back tears. Plagg took the cheese that was tucked in his pocket without a word. Not worried about being seen by anyone, Adrien exited the alleyway and began walking along the street. One or two cars passed him, but he didn’t care, and Plagg was keeping himself out of sight anyway. 

“You need to sit down for a minute,” Plagg said as he finished the cheese.

“Just eat,” Adrien said. “As soon as you’re ready, we’re going again.”

“Adrien, you are going to die of exhaustion at this rate,” Plagg said, pulling on the collar of Adrien’s coat and dragging him to a nearby park. Plagg forced him to clear the snow off a bench and take a seat.

Adrien buried his head in his hands, steadying his breathing. Adrien lifted his gaze from his feet slightly looking across the park. His eyes caught on a black, bundled up figure across from him. Adrien stood to his feet, peering closer. He started taking steps towards the figure. It might have just been a pile of garbage, but he swore he could see it moving. Once he was close enough, he recognized the familiar fabric of the coat they wore, and the light from the streetlamp reflected off of the blue-tinted hair. 

Adrien dove to his knees, rolling her over onto her back and pulling her into his arms. “Mari,” He yelled trying to shake her away. “Marinette!”

She barely stirred but was still shaking his arms. Her entire body was soaked from laying in the snow. Adrien shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around her before lifting her up in his arms. Plagg was staring down at her with a worried look.

“Transform,” He said. “We have to get her inside as soon as possible.”

Adrien nodded in agreement. “Plagg, transform me!”

Adrien held Marinette tighter to him as he took off in a sprint, heading back towards her apartment, hoping that he hadn’t been too late in finding her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: @marvelousmsmol


	18. Chapter 18: I'm gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some slightly steamy moments followed by some sad times
> 
> I'm sorry

Marinette felt herself being lowered down, her toes dangling over the ground. She couldn’t open her eyes yet. It was cold. She felt so cold. She knew that someone had taken her out of the storm and inside, but as to where she really was or who had come to her rescue, Marinette couldn’t be sure. 

“Marinette, we need to get you out of these things,” A voice said. It sounded muffled to her ears. “Can you change on your own?”

Marinette wanted to answer, but she just felt herself slipping away. Slumping forward, she felt strong hands catching her again. Her head rested on their shoulder. Warmth was coming off of them, and Marinette pushed herself farther into their hold to catch more of it. 

“Okay,” They said, pushing her away from them slightly. “I’m just going to get the outer layers off, okay?”

Marinette mumbled, but it wasn’t clear if she was protesting or agreeing. Her jacket left her, and then the long sleeve was wearing underneath, leaving her only in the undershirt she had been wearing and her skirt. She was surprised to find that she was actually warmer now. Whoever was with her had been smart enough to turn on a heater in the room. Marinette was thankful for the much more comfortable temperature she was adjusting to. Her brain became less muffled, and Marinette worked on forcing her eyes to open. 

“Um, I don’t know what I should do now,” They said, and something in Marinette clicked, bringing her brain fully awake. She knew that voice, recognized it quite well. “Mari, can you take it from here?”

Marinette’s eyes fluttered slightly before cracking open. The room was bright, causing her to flinch, but she quickly adjusted to the new light. She could see now that she was in her own bathroom in her own apartment. Turning her eyes away from the wall, Marinette focused on who was in front of her. Adrien was looking at her with worried eyes, holding her hands in his own.

“Did you bring me back here,” Marinette asked. 

Adrien gulped and nodded in response. “I- we’ve been so worried about you. No one had seen you since this morning.”

“I just went out for a walk,” Marinette said. In her mind, that wasn’t a lie. Her little adventure today had started out as just an aimless walk around the city. 

“I found you passed out in a park, starting to get hypothermia,” Adrien said, a hard edge in his voice. “Alya was freaking out. Nino and I spent a long time calling everyone we know. Marinette, I was out looking for you for hours and there was no sign of you.”

Marinette shrugged, hanging her head down. She felt so tired, and her head was pounding. She slumped forward again, leaning all of her weight on Adrien. He caught her, keeping her upright in his arms, holding her as he tried to keep her from shaking too much. 

“You need to get warm,” Adrien said again, speaking softly into Marinette’s ear.

“Just take them off,” Marinette said. Adrien pulled away and looked at her, his eyes wide and unsure. “Just take my tights off. I’m freezing, Adrien.”

Adrien nodded. His hands traced up her legs, reaching under her skirt as he found the waistband of her tights. Marinette wasn’t sure what she was doing. It seemed painful to allow his fingers to linger on her skin, to let him hold her now. She knew what this would lead to, and it would kill her. Hell, the look on his face was already killing her, so soft and unsure. A blush grew on his face as his hands lingered just a moment too long on her hips. It was slow and torturous work as he grazed her thighs. Marinette kept her eyes on him the entire time, studying every feature of his face, memorizing the callouses of his fingers, tracing the lines of his muscles. 

His hand lifted one of her legs off of the floor, pulling one leg of the tights off of her foot. Adrien then lifted the other, repeating the action, but he didn’t set her leg down when she was done. His right hand reached around, caressing the back of her calf, while he leaned forward slightly, his face just barely inches from her skin. Marinette flushed as he looked up at her, a questioning look on his face. It took her a moment for her to realize that he was asking her if he could continue. Marinette nodded, somehow blushing even more as if that were possible at this point. 

Adrien pressed a soft kiss against her skin, trailing them up her leg to her knee. In between each one, Marinette swore she could hear him mumbling something. “I’m sorry,” He whispered, repeatedly. “I’m sorry. I love you.”

Marinette leaned down, taking his face in her hands. She pulled his gaze up to her eyes, leaning down to meet him. Her thumb trailed lightly over his cheek, looking at him with a small, yet sincere smile on her face. “Thank you,” Marinette said. “Thank you for coming to find me.”

“You think I wouldn’t follow you anywhere,” Adrien said, looking at her with the same intensity. 

Marinette closed the distance between them, pressing her lips fervently against his. Adrien’s hand navigated back to her hips, pulling her closer to him. Her knees moved apart, allowing to pull her flush against him, chest to chest. Marinette didn’t want to stop. She wanted to keep Adrien in her arms for as long as possible. He seemed to have the same idea as he began to slip his hands underneath her thighs. Marinette hooked her legs around his waist, gasping slightly as Adrien lifted her into his arms with ease. 

Adrien carried her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, never once breaking their kiss. Marinette smiled, excitement coursing through her as Adrien laid her down on the bed. However, when he started pulling away, Marinette grasped at the fabric of his shirt, trying to hold him down and make him stay. He won in the end, and she propped herself up on her elbows, watching as he began to dig through her dresser drawers.

“What are you doing,” Marinette asked.

Adrien responded by tossing her a t-shirt and sweatpants. “You’re still wearing wet clothes.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, but stripped out of the last of her things and changed. She didn’t miss how Adrien looked away as she pulled off the tank top and skirt. “Really? You were just kissing me senseless, but you’re embarrassed to look at me now?”

“I was being polite,” Adrien said, crossing the room to take a seat on the bed next to her. “I was giving you privacy.” 

“Such a gentleman,” Marinette said, leaning back in to kiss him again.

Adrien pulled away, his face turning serious. “We should talk first,” He said. Marinette stiffened at the words. She didn’t want to do this now. After the day she had, all she wanted to do was get lost, and Adrien was certainly an easy person to get lost in. Marinette shook her head slightly and turned away from him, but Adrien took a hold of her chin, pulling her gaze back towards him. “I’m serious. All cards out on the table. You and I have to be partners first and trust each other there before we can think about everything else. I want to take up my responsibility again. I want to be by your side. Everyday. Marinette, I am willing to do whatever it takes to gain your trust again and find a way to fix all of this. You don’t have to go it alone anymore.”

There was an undeniable truth in his words that Marinette couldn’t deny. The determination in his eyes urged her, begged her, to believe it. Marinette was grateful for this, his honesty and sincerity, but she knew now the things he still hadn’t said. Whether or not he knew that she was aware of his mother’s role in all this was unclear, but Marinette still felt the guilt that came with the knowledge all the same. 

“I do trust you,” Marinette assured him, leaning into his touch as his hand shifted from  her chin to her cheek. “And, I want you by my side.”

_ But, I can’t have you. _

Marinette shifted, laying her head on Adrien’s shoulder and burying her face in his neck so he couldn’t see the tears forming in her eyes. Adrien took a hold of her legs, pulling her onto his lap, as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. The tears in her eyes threatened to roll down her cheeks and spill onto his shoulders, so Marinette pulled away, pressing a kiss to Adrien’s neck to cover up the action.   
In one swift movement, Adrien had scooped Marinette in his arms, walking around to the other side of the bed, and still holding her up with one arm as he pulled back the covers with the other. 

“What are you doing,” Marinette mumbled as Adrien placed her down on the mattress and pulled the blankets back over her. 

“You’re still cold, and I can tell you want to sleep,” Adrien said, kissing her forehead before he quickly walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed under the covers himself. He scooted across the, wrapping an arm around Marinette’s waist and pulling her back against his chest. “I’ll be here in the morning, okay?”

“Okay,” Marinette responded. She was thankful she was facing away from him. 

Marinette would let herself fall asleep in his arms, just for a little while, and indulge herself with a few final hours of peace.

*******

It was still dark outside when Marinette woke up. Adrien was sound asleep beside her, his arm still wound tightly around her middle. Carefully, Marinette rolled over onto her other side, now facing him. She stared at his face, smiling at how peaceful he looked. His chest rose and fell at a steady pace, and his blond hair fell slightly over his eyes. Marinette wanted to reach out and touch him, but she was afraid of disturbing him or causing him to wake. Though it killed her to slip out of his hold without a goodbye, she knew that if he woke up, he would hold her there forever. 

As carefully as she could, Marinette slipped out of his grasp, moving to place her feet on the floor without shifting the bed too much. Adrien didn’t wake, but he seemed to sense her absence in his sleep, his arms stretching out in her direction. Marinette paused at the edge of the bed, taking one last look at him before tearing herself away, backing out of the room, and shutting the door as quietly as she could. 

The hardwood floors creaked under her, so Marinette tried to tread as lightly as possible. She made her way back into the bathroom, finding her discarded coat still laying on the floor. She dug around in the pockets, not remembering exactly where she had slipped the box, and praying that it hadn’t fallen out. With the empty triumph, Marinette retrieved the black box, looking at it almost with disdain. 

It didn’t take long for her to retrieve the other items, and soon she was sitting on her knees at the coffee table, the old gramophone and black box in front of her. Marinette opened the Miracle Box first, knowing that it wouldn’t wake any of the other Kwamis. Her fingers hesitated over the lid of the smaller ones. No one in their right mind would approve of what Marinette was doing, least of all those who had warned her not to go through with this plan in the first place. 

Like ripping off a band-aid, Marinette opened the box. Two flashes of pink light appeared, lighting up the room for a moment before they were gone. Marinette looked into the box, thankful to find both the Ladybug and Mouse miraculous inside. Her eyes traveled upwards as she placed both pieces of jewelry back into their respective compartments. Mullo was looking at her with an intense worry on her face, but Tikki…

The Kwami’s body was shaking, and all of a sudden, she flew forward, barreling into Marinette’s neck. Marinette placed a gentle hand over the Kwami like a small hug. “Hi, Tikki.”

“I missed you,” Tikki cried. “It’s been so long.”

“I know,” Marinette said. “You’re back now. It’s all going to be okay.”

“Marinette,” Mullo asked, sounding a little nervous. “What are we going to do?”

“Don’t worry,” Marinette said, trying to choke back a sob. She reached out her other hand, meeting Mullo’s paw with her fingertips. “I have a plan.”

“You can’t do this,” Mullo said. “We’ve already talked about this. It’s not worth it. You’re still needed here.”

“Plagg, Duusu, and Nooroo are still out in the world,” Marinette said. “I’m sure someone will be able to get word to the Guardians to retrieve the box, and if not Adrien- Adrien can take of you guys for a little while.”

“Marinette, please,” Tikki pleaded. “I swear, I will wake up Adrien and Plagg right now. We can figure out another solution together.”

Marinette shook her head. The tears rolled freely down her face now. “Gabriel was right,” Marinette said. “There’s no way to win this time Tikki, and I’d- I’d rather it be me then to be the one to take Adrien’s mother from him again. I can’t do that to him.”

“Don’t you think you should at least ask him-” Mullo said, but Marinette held up her hand, stopping her.

“He will resent me,” Marinette said. “Sooner or later.”

Marinette reached up to the top of the Miracle Box as the Kwamis flew toward her, trying to intercept her. “Marinette,” Tikki said. “Please, don’t do this.”

Swatting them away from her hands, Marinette gripped the lid, slamming it shut. The room grew eerily quiet again, not a soul awake or around in the building except for her. She tossed on a thick coat and slipped the Miracle Box into a canvas backpack. As she walked to the front door, Marinette took one last look down the hallway, her gaze locking on the close door at the end. Adrien wouldn’t wake for another couple of hours, but by that time it would be over. Marinette would be gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: @marvelousmsmol


	19. Chapter 19: Where is she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cried guys

His hand reached out to the other side of the bed before he even opened his eyes to look for her. When met with empty space, Adrien’s eyes snapped open. The bed was, in fact, empty. She wasn’t just farther out of reach then he had anticipated. Adrien groaned and rolled off of the bed, placing his feet on the cold hard wood floor. He never did call anyone to get Marinette’s heating fix. He’d have to take care of that this afternoon. 

Adrien wandered out of the bedroom, passing the empty bathroom and making his way to the kitchen. Rubbing his still sleep laden eyes, Adrien called out to her, letting Marinette know he was awake. “Hey, Mari, did you get up to make breakfast or something-”

Adrien stilled at the sight of an empty kitchen, and beyond that an empty living room. He frowned and turned back around, walking back towards the bathroom, wondering if he had somehow missed her. Knocking on the slightly ajar door, Adrien peeked inside the bathroom, only to find it empty also. His heart jumped to see that nothing was there. 

“Marinette,” Adrien called down the hallway. He couldn’t have just missed her. She had to be there.

Rushing back into the bedroom, Adrien searched the bedside tables, looking for any sort of note she might have left, but nothing was there. In a desperate attempt, he looked under the bed, opened up drawers, all the while, making a loud commotion.

“What are you doing,” Plagg said, flying into the bedroom with an annoyed look. “I’m trying to sleep. You did make me stay transformed pretty much all day yesterday.”

“She’s gone,” Adrien said, still tearing about the room. “Again.”

“Who’s gone,” Plagg said. “Back up. I’m still not very awake.”

“Marinette,” Adrien said, scoffing at the Kwami’s obliviousness. “Have you seen her at all this morning?”

“No,” Plagg grumbled. “Did you miss the part where I said I was sleeping?”

“I don’t care what you were doing, Plagg,” Adrien growled, baring his teeth. “She’s not here.”

“You idiot,” Plagg said, shaking his head. “You probably just missed her.”   


Adrien lowered himself back down on the bed as Plagg flew down the hallway. His heart was pounding as he waited for him to come back. He crossed his fingers, pleading that Plagg would not confirm his fears. He’d take any amount of teasing from his Kwami as long as it meant that Marinette was actually still here. Having already gone through this yesterday, Adrien preferred not to have two scares in a row. It had only been hours since he texted every worried party the all clear, that Marinette was safe at his side again. He couldn’t imagine having to change that statement, if not for them then for himself. 

Plagg came back into the room a minute later, an unreadable expression on his face. “The Miracle Box is gone, too.”

“What,” Adrien asked. “It’s gone?”

“There’s no sign of a struggle, but neither Marinette or the other Miraculous are here,” Plagg said. “I don’t know what to tell you, kid.”

Adrien slumped forward, holding his head in his heads. He was gripping his hair so tight, pulling it as he tried to beat back the tears welling up in his eyes. Maybe she had disappeared yesterday, but he had found her again, brought her home. She had kissed him, told him she loved him. There would be no way she would just leave again. Something must have happened, something bad. Adrien couldn’t believe he would just sleep through something like that, but there was really no other explanation, and there was only one person he could blame. 

“Plagg-”   


“Kid, rethink this. We can figure this out-”

“Transform me!”

Adrien didn’t even think as he ran across the rooftops, he knew his way back to that place as well as he knew the back of his hand. Jumping over the wall, he landed in the courtyard, releasing his transformation as soon as he was back on his feet. Adrien made his way inside the house and to the dining room. It was early enough that his father would be in there having breakfast. 

Storming into the room, he stopped at the very edge of the table, directly across from where his father was sitting. His mother was there too, but he was far past playing games and lying. 

“Where is she,” Adrien demanded, pounding his fists on the table. 

“Adrien,” Emilie exclaimed, looking at the anger in her son’s eyes with shock.

“What do you think you’re doing,” Gabriel said, calmly standing up from his chair. “You can’t just storm in here, demanding-”

“I can do whatever the hell I want,” Adrien said. “I don’t have to listen to you. I’m going to ask again. Where. Is. she?”

“I don’t know who you’re referring to, Adrien,” Gabriel said, moving around the other side of the table towards him, like a predator stalking his prey. Adrien didn’t move back, standing his ground. His father’s face may have looked calm, but there was a silent fury that was hidden underneath. “Perhaps we should go talk in my office. You can calm down. We don’t need to disrupt your mother’s morning.”

“No,” Adrien shouted, staring down his father. “Where is Marinette? What have you done with her?”

“I haven’t done anything,” Gabriel said. “I swear. Whatever you think I did, I didn’t do.”

“Liar,” Adrien said. “I should have known you wouldn’t stop. I should have stopped you first.”

A hand wrapped around his arm from behind. Adrien stiffened at the touch, but the sweet voice was still trying to coax him away from his defensive stance. “Adrien, sweetie, take a seat. Tell me what’s going on.”

Adrien let his head roll back, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. He felt calmer, and he might have listened, but the person onto whom all his fury was placed decided to speak again. “Listen to your mother, Adrien.”

Pulling himself out of a trance, Adrien ripped himself away from both his parents. “No!”

“I’m sorry that she’s gone Adrien,” Gabriel said. His voice was filled with mock concern, real enough to fool everyone but him. “But, I told you. A girl like her, her mind can change easily. You’re better off now.”

“Gabriel, how can you say that,” Emilie said, a harsh edge to her voice. 

“He needs to hear this Emilie,” Gabriel said. “Our son needs to learn how to protect himself from false promises.”

“What, like yours,” Adrien asked. “My entire life, you’ve offered me nothing but false promises. You said- You said we’d be a family again once mom was back, but you’ve been nothing but a cold-hearted, distant bastard. You took the one person I could count on, and you ripped her away from me. How- how could you- How could you do that to me?”

“We’re you’re family, Adrien,” Gabriel said. “You don’t need anyone else.”

“I’d rather have anyone in the world for a father than you,” Adrien said through gritted teeth. “Anyone who didn’t leave a scar on my body or take away my future.”

“Adrien,” Emilie said, her eyes full of hurt as she looked between her husband and her son. “How can you say these things? Your father and I love you. We love you so much. We would never do anything to hurt you.”

“Why don’t you ask him,” Adrien said. “Why don’t you ask him why you can’t remember anything from the year you were missing?”

Adrien turned on his heel, heading out the door he had flung open. He moved quickly, making his way outside and down the front steps. He could hear his mother behind him calling him back, but Adrien wouldn’t stop. Emilie rushed down the steps after him, placing herself between him and the front gate. “Come back inside. Let’s talk about this.”

“No. No, I’m done talking,” Adrien said, shaking his head. “He never listens, so, I’m done talking. Marinette is missing, and I’m going to find her. God help your husband if I can’t.”

Adrien stepped around his mother, walking a few steps before stopping in his tracks. He turned around. His mother was still standing here, looking at him with tears in her eyes. Adrien backtracked, pulling his mother into an embrace. She sobbed, grabbing tightly onto the fabric of his t-shirt, her tears staining the fabric. “I’m sorry, mom,” Adrien murmured. “I love you.”

Emilie pulled away, looking at her son with a worried expression. She placed her hand gently on his cheek, pulling Adrien’s face down towards her. Adrien closed his eyes as his mother placed a kiss on his forehead. Then, both ignoring any further tears or goodbyes, Adrien turned again, this time walking away without looking back. 

Adrien continued out the gates, back onto the streets of Paris. His mind was now numb, thoughts completely wiped away, replaced only with a sense of determination. How to accomplish the goal he had chosen for himself, he didn’t know. Adrien could only elect to keep moving and not stop. Perhaps, if he walked enough, he might find a way. Though, the idea of being now doomed to walk forever crossed his mind.

“Kid, you got to stop,” Plagg said, his head peeking out from his coat. “Kid!”

“What,” Adrien snapped, looking down at him. “Where will that get me?”   


“It’ll give you a plan,” Plagg said. “I think I have one.”   


Adrien let out an exasperated sigh. He turned and ducked into an alleyway, slipping into the shadows. “Plan. Tell me. Now.”

“If Marinette took the Miracle Box, I might have an idea of where she’s heading,” Plagg said. “But, it’s not somewhere that’s easy to get to.”  
“Where,” Adrien said. 

“Well, there’s kind of a separate realm we Kwami exist in when we’re inside the Miracle Box, and if you have the Box, then you have a way to get there,” Plagg said. “But, it takes more than just that though. You need to have a cause, a reason to pass through from this world to ours. You need to be granted an audience with us.”  
“And, Marinette would have a cause,” Adrien asked. 

“Planning to sacrifice yourself for the sake of the world seems like a good enough cause to grant her entrance to me,” Plagg said. “And, if I would allow it Tikki and the others definitely will.” 

Adrien stilled for a moment, trying to calm his breathing. Marinette was planning to take on the responsibility herself, for everything and everyone. She more than anyone deserved life, and she definitely didn’t deserve to die for the mistakes of his father. “So, what does this mean for me?”   


“How far are you willing to follow her?”

“Anywhere,” Adrien said. “The end of time. The end of the earth.”

Plagg looked away, letting out a small sigh, and nodded.

“But,” Adrien continued. “How am I supposed to get there? I don’t have the Box.”

“There is another way,” Plagg said. “I’m not really supposed to show you, but-”   


“Plagg, please,” Adrien said, his lip quivering, hands shaking. 

“It’s not easy to get to.”   


“I don’t care. Whatever I have to do, I’ll do.”

“To the end of the earth, huh,” Plagg repeated under his breath. “Okay, well, listen to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: @marvelousmsmol


	20. Chapter 20: Wait for me, I'm coming with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the delay. Online schooling is hard when you have professors that don't check their emails.   
> Thank you all for being so patient while I tried to pull this chapter together until i felt it was worthy enough to be posted :)

_ “If you want to follow her, you’re going to have to go the long way. Without the Miracle Box, you won’t have anything to guide you. The ring can lead you, but only so far. Once you reach the path, don’t look back. Keep moving forward.” _

In the dead of night, without another soul around to see, Adrien walked to the bank of the Seine. He ducked under a bridge, finding the metal gate to the underground that Plagg had told him about. The Kwami had left, gone inside the ring, to help show him the way. There was no sign from the metal that he was on the right path, but something shook inside of him, a sense of fear, that told him to move onward. 

Of course, the gate was locked, people had probably anticipated idiots like him would use the entrance to make their way into the catacombs of the city. As if it knew the problems he was facing, a black, swirling mist emerged from the ring, curling around the tips of his fingers. Adrien knew this power well, and without a second thought, slammed his open hand into the metal bars. The entrance was clear, a gaping hole in the stone, like a mouth waiting to swallow him whole. 

Tugging on the strap of his bag, Adrien stepped into the tunnel, letting the darkness wash over him. As much as his mind was screaming for him to look back at the entrance, he kept his eyes forward. 

_ “About a mile along, you’ll come across a stream. Don’t look for a way around it. You have to go through. Keep the miraculous on your hand. It’ll allow you to pass. Otherwise… you drown.” _

As much as Adrien tried to keep the torch in his hand trained on the ground, the light would pass along the walls, revealing eyeless skulls watching his every step. His heart tried to break through his chest every time they seemed to suddenly appear through the black. It didn’t matter though. He was the only one truly alive down here. 

The “stream” he had been told about could hardly be called such. The water roared as it 

passed, continuing to a place he could not see. Crossing it, though inevitable, seemed impossible. He’d be swept away the minute he stepped foot in it. Rocks lined the water, giving him something to hold onto as he crossed, but if he lost his footing, he’d be slammed up against them. Putting his toes on the edge of the bank, Adrien took a steady breath before leaping into the water towards the first rock. His chest slammed up against it, the water pounding on his back, and his arms reached out, looking for purchase. 

As soon as he had a firm hold, he reached out towards the next one. His fingers were only centimeters away from the stone. Adrien flailed his arm, leaning out as far as he could from his current position, till he found a good enough handhold to pull himself forward. Once he had reached his second checkpoint, he leaned his head against the cold rock, allowing himself to catch his breath for a moment. The third one he needed to get to seemed even farther away this time. He wouldn’t make it just by reaching for it. 

Positioning his feet, Adrien prepared to push off and jump as far as he could. His eyes narrowed and locked on his target. With a huff, Adrien leaped forward once more. He yelled in triumph as his hand grabbed hold, but a rush of water knocked him away before he could secure himself. Adrien was swept under the waves, pushed further down the stream at a relentless pace. He tried to at least push himself up to the surface to catch his breath, but his back met stone as he hit a rock under the water. Struggling to get above the water, Adrien grappled for something to hold onto. Frustrated, he slammed his fists into the rock, but it seemed at this point he would either drown or be swept further down the river. 

Desperation caused Adrien to close his eyes and beg for aide from someone, anyone. He had only just begun, and wouldn’t allow his journey to end here. Something must as heard him, as the ring began to glow on his hand, illuminating the dark waters around him. As it continued to glow brighter, the water seemed to slow around him, enough for Adrien to pull himself up the surface. He gasped for air, coughing as he tried to get rid of the water that had managed to find its way into his lungs. 

The river was no longer raging past him, no longer trying to kill him with every surge. He allowed himself a few moments to catch his breath before swimming towards the other side and pulling himself up onto the bank. Shaky feet threatened to give way underneath him as he stood. By some miracle, his bag was still secure on his shoulder, its contents wet, but still usable. Adrien pulled out the torch once more, shining it along the wall until he found the tunnel’s opening again, beckoning him forward to its next challenge.

_ “Once you make it past that, the tunnel should start leading you down. Don’t consider this any part of the world you know beyond that. It’ll try to trick you into going back to the surface, so don’t stray to any path you weren’t on before. Eventually, you reach a cavern. It may look pretty, like a nice place to stop for a while. Don’t. Once you get there, run. Run until the tunnel narrows again. Don’t stop to look at anything around you and keep the ring in sight. You want to let them know why you’re here, and who exactly even allowed you to do this.” _

Only dirt surrounded him on all sides. There was no longer any sign of stone or even bones covering the walls. The ceiling brushed the top of Adrien’s head at times, forcing him to lean down in places. In front of him, he could see an opening appearing, a small amount of light reaching just through the beginning of the hole. Tentatively, Adrien turned off his torch and slipped it back inside his bag. He had never exactly been told what he was running from once he reached the cavern, but Plagg had assured him he didn’t want to stop to find out. 

Pausing before the entrance, Adrien just barely peered out into the cavern. He could see the exit on the other side, almost directly across from him. It would be a mad dash to relative safety, but he could make it. 

As he stepped out into the open, the ring began to glow again. Adrien tightened his fist, holding it up in the air, a sign to whatever might be lurking around him that he was more than capable of battling his way through this. Breaking out into a sprint, Adrien crossed his closed fist over his chest. The sound of growling surrounded him, maybe even something was snapping at his heels, but he didn’t look to see what it was. His eyes were trained on the exit that was coming closer and closer with every step. Only once he had found his way through did he slow back to a walk, regaining his breath. Behind him, he could still hear the howling of an animal, something that he had narrowly missed becoming the meal of.

_ “If you think you’ve had to prove yourself, you’re not done yet. They will question you every step of the way. You shouldn’t have to worry, kid. Your cause is noble enough, but if you don’t say exactly the right thing, they will cast you out, but it won’t be here you return to.” _

The tunnel didn’t go on for much further before he was emptied out into another vast cavern. The walls seemed to be covered in crystal. Archways and carvings of an ancient style surrounded him, and three pedestals towered above him, their tops like thrones. Three whispy and white figures sat atop them, peering down at him with curious eyes. 

“Who are you,” One spoke, but as to which one said it, that was unclear. 

_ “Don’t give your name. You don’t have one.” _ _   
_

“Just a man,” Adrien said. “I’m no one important.”

“No one important,” Another repeated his words. It might have been the one on the left, or was it the middle one? “Why have you come here, Nobody?”

“For love,” Adrien said, trembling as he spoke. “For the girl I love.”

“Are you certain-”

“-that she’s worth it?”

“To me?” Something inside him strengthened. Whatever fear he felt before had dissipated, replaced by a solid determination “She’s worth everything.”   


Adrien held his breath for a moment as everything was silent, but after a few seconds, the figures above him extended their arms, gesturing for him to move forward through the archway at the center of the room. He nodded, not stopping to look back up at them as he moved through the archway. 

The sudden change of scenery threw him. For what had seemed to be further cavernous expanse turned into a far-stretching open field of dead grass. There even seemed to be a sky up above, but the colors seemed dulled and monochrome. It was only a world of grey, black, and white. Adrien seemed to be the only thing in existence here that looked like the life hadn’t been sucked out of him. 

As Adrien walked further into the field, he was astonished to see that there were other people around him, though they were just as dull and lifeless as the rest of this world. They wandered about, nothing occupying them, just moving along in a sluggish pace. The crowd of people around him seemed many, the sheer numbers of them contributing to the feeling of stifling tenebrosity. To Adrien it was the feeling of being trapped inside his prison of a home, being surrounded, pushed out, and ripped away from the rest of the world. Whoever these people were, Adrien guessed that they didn’t deserve to be here. An eternity of meaningless existence had no been their own choice. 

He walked through the crowd, careful not to bump into over even brush his own body against any of those who passed by him. If he kept his head down, walked at a slow-paced, it seemed that no one else even noticed that he was there. 

A flash of something up ahead caught his eye. It was quick, fleeting, and the tiniest sliver of pink color was gone before he could even really register what he had seen. It appeared again moments later, though completely on the opposite side of him then when he had first seen it. Adrien couldn’t deny that that shade of pink was oddly familiar to him. He weaved through the crowd, his hand outstretched as he tried to catch her, but she seemed to be always just out of reach. 

“Wait!” 

His own voice echoed all around him, repeating his call, his plea. The sound of his own feet drummed like a steady beat in his ears, falling quickly on the ground that didn’t seem to be really there. 

“Marinette!”

.

.

.

“Adrien?!”

He froze in his tracks as her voice sounded all around him. She seemed to turn around, looking straight at him for a moment before vanishing completely. She was calling back to him, and he had to reach her. Adrien picked up his pace, almost tripping and stumbled as he made his way to where she had once been standing. 

“Marinette, just wait,” Adrien called out. “I’m coming!”

His feet landed on the exact spot she had been. Twisting his body around in circles, frantically wiping his head around, Adrien searched for any other speck of color that might lead him to her. The field was empty now, back to its devoid and lifeless monochrome look. He was left at the center of it all, all alone.

He knew it, he knew that Plagg had told him at all costs to keep moving, but Adrien needed a moment, just a breath, one that was spent at the same time his mind and body kept racing to reach something that he could never touch. 

Adrien collapsed to his knees on the spot, wiping the sweat from his brow, his eyes kept firmly downcast. His hands clenched as he resisted the urge to pound his fists into the ground. Was this effort really fruitless? Had those figures been right? 

He shook his head, closing his eyes tight. No, they hadn’t been right. All of this would be worth it. Adrien just needed to keep telling himself that. He needed to get back on his feet, needed to keep going. 

Adrien let out a mournful sound as he used his hands to push him up from his knees. He had no clue what to do now, only that he was going to keep heading forward, wherever that would lead him. There seemed to be a light off in the distance. It held no color, but it was there 

“Wait-” Adrien whispered as he started onward again.

.

.

.

Wait-

.

.

.

Wait-

.

.

.

_ wait- _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: @marvelousmsmol


	21. Chapter 21: The deal is signed

Under the open sky, in the early hours of the morning, Marinette placed the Miracle Box in front of her at her feet. Two years before this, she had found the ritual, finally a way for her to set things right. Mullo and the other Kwamis had forbidden her from using it, even as a last resort, but she was out of options and out of time. Marinette wondered if this would work. She hadn’t taken the ring from Adrien, so Plagg would be missing, and Duusu and Nooroo were still in the hands of Gabriel Agreste. Marinette just had to trust that the Miraculous she held in her possession would be enough. 

Marinette opened the lid of the box, sinking down to her knees and whispering words in an ancient language it had taken her much too long to begin to understand. The compartments holding the other Miraculous flew open, and the whole box filled with light, of all different colors and brightness. Marinette had seen something like this before, from when she had first opened the box that contained the Ladybug Miraculous all those years ago. The lights began to rise out of the box, fluttering around her at inexpressible speeds, but not Kwamis appeared. 

They moved faster and faster, forming a circle around her. Marinette couldn’t help but watch in awe. The light encompassed her, closing around her, as though she were at the center of a storm. It grew so bright that for a moment, she couldn’t see anything, and then it cleared away. 

Marinette was no longer in the park, and it was no longer morning but midday. She stood from where she had been resting on her knees, and turned around, taking in the new scenery. The sky up above was almost like one large sun, no clouds to be seen, casting no shadows on the ground from her or the trees around her. The grass at her feet came almost up to her knees. Bending down, Marinette picked up one of the pink flowers, twisting the stem between her forefinger and her thumb. 

As if picked up by a strong wind, the flower flew from her grasp, flying off into the distance. Marinette frowned, there was no breeze in this place, in fact, everything seemed so still that it almost seemed like she were inside a painting. With shrug, Marinette took off at a steady pace, following the flower that was still flying through the air in front of her. 

No more than two feet along, Marinette stopped in her tracks. She swore she heard a soft voice in the distance, faint and familiar. She almost started to move when she heard it call again, clearer this time. 

_ “Marinette!” _

Marinette looked around frantically, looking for a sign as to where the voice had come from. She knew that voice, knew it well, and had never expected to hear it again.

“Adrien?!” 

Marinette waited, hoping to hear another reply, but none came. It was only her voice echoing through the field. She waited again, hoping to hear him calling to her again, but was met with only silence. 

With a deep sigh, Marinette shook off the feeling of guilt that had suddenly appeared in the pit of her stomach. She forced herself to look forward again, off into the distance and away from what was behind her. Marinette narrowed her eyes. There seemed to be something off in the distance that hadn’t been there before. As she came closer, she could see the outside of a stone pavilion with ornately carved archways that would have, at one time, rivaled the stone carvings at Notre Dame. Marinette stepped up onto the stone floor, her fingertips brushing one of the archways, and it almost crumbled under her touch. 

The floor was covered in the same design that was carved onto the top of the Miracle Box. Keeping her eyes peeled to her surroundings, Marinette walked to the center of the room. Her foot touched the center stone and light spilled out beneath her, spreading to every corner and running up the sides of the walls. She squinted as the light became almost too bright again, but it dissipated, leaving only small balls of light surrounding her in the open-air pavilion. 

“Marinette,” One of them shouted as they came barreling towards her. The Kwami gave her a hug as best she could, nuzzling her head into Marinette’s cheeks. 

“Hello again, Tikki,” Marinette said, gently placing a hand over the Kwami, returning the small embrace. As Marinette pulled back, Tikki floated down and sat in Marinette’s outstretched hand. “I’m sorry we didn’t get a good chance to talk before.”

“You shouldn’t be here,” Tikki said. Marinette noticed that she looked a little different, a soft glow encompassing her. “We can send you back. It’s not too late!”

“I’m already here,” Marinette said shaking her head. “I’ve made up my mind, so tell me what to do.”

Wayzz flew up beside Tikki, a nervous expression on his face. “Guardian, I’m not sure this is the wisest course of action. You’ll be leaving the box unprotected-”

“I’m sure you can communicate with Plagg to get it to Adrien,” Marinette said. “Chat Noir is just as capable as Ladybug to protect the Miraculous.”

“We don’t doubt him, Marinette,” Tikki said. “We just want to make sure you understand the choice you’re making here. You can never undo this. The price must be paid.”

“And I am willing to pay it,” Marinette said. Tikki reached out to her as Marinette drew her hand closer to her face. The Guardian and the Kwami pushed their foreheads together, closing their eyes for a few content moments. “What’s an eternity in the grand scheme of things?”

Tikki flew out of Marinette’s hand and towards one of the archways. Marinette followed her, stepping back onto the grass under the bright sky. The pair looked out to the neverending landscape around them 

“You’ll be stuck here forever,” Tikki said. “Fading away, like the rest of them.”   


“The rest of them,” Marinette asked. As she looked back over the field now, she could see others wandering about with no purpose. They seemed to be almost stiff in their movements, eyes unfocused and lost. Marinette shuddered, realizing for the first time what her decision meant. What her life- or rather, lack thereof- would be now. She’d be dead to the world. She was gone.

“Some of them were Miraculous wielders like you,” Tikki explained. “Some of them selflessly gave up their lives to satisfy another’s wish. It’s always the hardest way to lose a Chosen. Good hearts like those are the ones who deserve to live the longest.”

Marinette stepped farther into the field. In the distance, she spotted a tree that provided a little shade from the light of the sun. Perhaps, she could spend a long time just lying there. It was funny. The longer she was here the less she was beginning to feel. Not the sadness or guilt she once had. Not even hunger or thirst plagued her. Marinette figured she could sit there comfortably for a while. It sure would beat walking aimlessly in the heat for forever. 

“You can go join them,” Tikki said, her voice breaking a little. The Kwami settled on Marinette’s shoulder. “I’ll go with you a little ways. Just to- just to make sure you’ll be alright.”

Marinette nodded, heading off in the direction of the far off tree. She’d sit, leaning back against the bark, and maybe wonder what she would do with the boundless time she had in existence. Though, Marinette knew in her heart that it wouldn’t be long until all thought and feeling had faded. There’d be no use in wondering what she’d be. She’d just be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: @marvelousmsmol


	22. Chapter 22: He has the kind of love for her that you and I once had

There was one detail of the house that hadn’t changed for Emilie. Up on the second floor, a bay window was tucked into a corner. She had claimed it as her little corner of the house, shared it with her son after he had been born, spending many long afternoons curled up in on the cushioned seat with Adrien in her arms. Emilie had left the spot since Adrien had left through the front gate, and she knew that he had no intention of ever coming back. 

The conversation, the yelling match more accurately, between her husband and her son had left her feeling dazed and confused. 

_ “Why don’t you ask him why you can’t remember anything from the year you were missing?” _

“Emilie?”

Her fists clenched, gripping the fabric of her dress. Emilie kept her focus out of the window. “There’s something different about today. The sun is out. It feels like spring finally.”

“Emilie-”

“I’m not stupid, Gabriel. I know what you did,” Emilie said, her furious gaze now turned on her husband. “Or, do you forget that the only reason you have your Miraculous is because of me? It wasn’t hard to see who our son is and Marinette. I kept quiet because I didn’t think you could be so cruel as to tear them apart. Again, apparently.”

“I don’t know what you would have expected me to do. I couldn’t accept the fact that you would just let your broken Miraculous destroy you-”

“Why didn’t you,” Emilie said. “I had. If you hadn’t let your grief cloud you for five seconds you might have, too. You might have seen what you were doing to our son. I thought I had asked you to look after him, but it seems you’ve done anything but.”

Emilie turned away from the window to look at her husband. His face was blank, devoid of emotion, even the remorse she thought he should feel. Gabriel had never been a humble man, had never been able to see when he was at fault. Emilie had often been the one to tell him when to quit when to apologize. It seemed after all this time he had never learned when those moments were for himself.

Emilie pushed herself off the seat, walking past her husband without a second glance to him. Whether or not he was following behind her, she didn’t notice. She went from the second floor to the first, making her way into Gabriel’s office. The painting of her, she had never really liked it, but what it held and protected were all that mattered to her. She remembered the notches to press, having programmed herself long before she disappeared. 

“What are you doing,” Gabriel asked from the doorway as he watched his wife open the hidden safe. His chest tightened, a pain spreading beneath his ribs, as Emilie pulled the Peacock brooch from its hiding place. “Emilie, you know you can’t use that again!”

“I don’t know what you’re going to do,” Emilie said, clipping the brooch to the lapel of her jacket, “but I am going to find our son, and Marinette, and bring them both back.”

“Look outside Emilie,” Gabriel said. “Look. It’s finally over. Everything is perfect. All I’ve done has paid off. You’re here with me. We can’t lose that by trying to save a girl who made her choice already.”

“I want to make our son happy. As his mother it’s the only thing I want,” Emilie said. “He loves her, Gabriel. I’ve seen the look in his eyes. It looks so much like you used to.”

Gabriel flinched, looking down towards the floor. 

“Duusu,” Emilie said, not waiting for him to argue with her anymore. “Do you think you can figure out which way he went?”

The little blue Kwami peeked out from behind her shoulder. “Yes, ma’am.”

“I know this might be a lot to ask of you, especially since you’ve just woken up-“

“Don’t worry about it,” Duusu said. “Stretching my legs should be fun. It’s good to have you back with me.”

“Yes,” Emilie said. “It’s been too long. I’ve missed you.”

“You’re looking for Plagg right,” Duusu said. “Give me a moment. I try and sense which way he and his Chosen have gone.”

Emilie turned back to Gabriel, a stern look on her face. “Well,” she said. “What are you going to do?”

“Adrien is my son too,” Gabriel said after a long time. “We’ll bring him back. Together.”

“You should be careful, Gabriel,” Emilie said. “This is could be your last chance to prove yourself worthy of his love because I swear, if you do anything to hurt him, you will never see he nor I ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: @marvelousmsmol


	23. Chapter 23: It's you

Adrien’s mind stirred at the feeling of something tickling his neck. The sweet smell of flowers surrounded him, further clouding his already obscured thoughts as he fought to wake up. His nose twitched as he felt something bump into it, and then again, and after that a hard hit on his arm. 

“Hey, kid,” A voice said somewhere in the back of his mind. Adrien groaned, trying to push it away. It was disturbing his sleep, which was annoying, though that feeling was familiar. “KID!”  
“Go away,” Adrien grumbled.

“Wake the fuck up,” Plagg growled, barreling into the side of Adrien’s face with all his might. 

Adrien jolted awake, sitting up as his eyes snapped open. “Ow! What the hell!?”

“Oh good,” Plagg said, settling down on Adrien’s knee. “You’re up.”   


The sleep that had been clinging to him hadn’t been normal, it weighed him down, making his body feel heavy. Adrien tried to pull himself back into reality, slowly taking in his surroundings. They were still in a field, though this one was filled with light that was almost too bright, and the ground beneath him wasn’t as barren as the place he had been in before. In fact, lush green grass, and wildflowers of all different colors surrounded him on all sides. 

“Where are we,” Adrien asked, looking around in awe.

“Congratulations,” Plagg said, patting his knee. “You’ve made it. Welcome to the Kwami Realm, or what you can perceive of it, at least.” 

Adrien began to walk, not knowing which direction to head in. “But, Marinette is here?”

“Yes. She is,” Plagg flew up to Adrien’s shoulder tugging on his shirt. “Come on, she’s this way.” 

“Really,” Adrien said, walking behind as Plagg flew off, moving so fast Adrien almost had to start jogging to keep up. “How can you tell?”

“Because Tikki is over this way,” Plagg said. “And, they most certainly would be together.”   


While the entire field sat under the sky of bright, burning sun, there was one tree off in the distance that Plagg was leading him towards. The sweltering heat of this world caused the sweat to drip down his back, and Adrien reached up to wipe the drops from his brow. He still felt tired, sluggish, and clouded. This was not a place he was supposed to be existing in, and it messed with his head as a result. 

But, no matter how heavy he felt, trying to carry himself on his own two feet, the glimpse of someone in the distance was enough for him to feel a surge of energy. 

Adrien sprinted, heading towards the tree, and the person sitting up against it came more into view with every step. She leaned back, her eyes closed, and almost looked asleep. He couldn’t believe that this was her, that she was right there in front of him, so close to him. Adrien slowed as he reached the shady patch of grass, breathing heavily. 

“My lady,” Adrien said, hoping it would be enough to wake her from whatever trance or slumber Marinette seemed to be stuck in.

Marinette’s eyes blinked a few times, adjusting to the harsh light before they opened completely. Her head rolled to the side, the rest of her body unmoving. She stared at him for a moment, trying the place the face that was now in front of her. Adrien waited. The thoughts running through his head were only prayers, screaming that some light of recognition would appear in her eyes. 

Marinette squinted, peering up at him. “Adrien?”

“Hello, my lady,” Adrien said as he knelt to the ground in front of her. 

“Adrien,” Marinette repeated, more sure of herself this time. Without any warning, Marinette threw herself into Adrien’s embrace, the boy taking a moment to catch her before the force sent them both tumbling backward. Adrien engulfed her in his arms as she rested his lap. He took in the scent of her hair, the feeling of her fast beating heart, the sound of the contented sigh she released like it was the first breath she had taken in a thousand years. All of these things Adrien thought he would never know again. 

“What are you doing here,” Marinette asked. 

“I came to get you,” Adrien said. 

“No,” Marinette said. “But, why are you  _ here _ ?”

“What,” Adrien asked, raising an eyebrow. “You think I wouldn’t follow you anywhere?”

“But, it shouldn’t have been possible,” Marinette said. “I thought the Miracle Box was the only way in-”

“Well, I am a very stubborn cat, my lady,” Adrien said. “Even if I did have to get wet and get chased by a couple of dogs, which I did not appreciate, I still managed to walk my way in here.”

Marinette chuckled, hiding her face in the fabric of his shirt. Adrien’s hand trailed down her arm and grasped her hand tightly in his own.

“Still,” Adrien said, his tone and expression turning serious. “I didn’t really have a choice, did I? You went and decided on your own that you were going to sacrifice yourself in the name of the fate of the universe, which is very noble, and one of the many reasons why I love you, but you didn’t think to talk to me about it when it concerned  _ my  _ family?”

“I know. I just couldn’t do that to you, and your mom-”

“Marinette,” Adrien said earnestly. “You are my family. I need you by my side.” 

With her hands in his own, Adrien pulled them close, placing them over his heart. He leaned in, watching as the color of her face flushed pink. Marinette didn’t seem to move for a moment, and Adrien was confused about whether or not to move forward with his intentions, but before he could think about it too much, Marinette closed the distance between them, kissing him with an ardent desire. 

Adrien couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, moving his hands to gently caress her cheeks, pulling her even closer to him, if at all possible. Marinette whimpered, and Adrien noticed the tears that were spilling down her cheeks onto his. He pulled back, wiping away the tears with his fingertips. 

“But, what are we supposed to do,” Marinette cried. “I can’t go back now-”

“Yes, we can,” Adrien said, trying to convey the confidence he wouldn’t dare let waver. 

“Plagg?” 

“It depends on whether or not she’s accepted to pay the price of the wish herself yet,” Plagg said with a shrug.

“She has,” Tikki said, flying out from behind Marinette’s shoulder.

“Sugar cube!”

Plagg went barreling towards Tikki, sending them both backward as they collided. Tikki  yelped but soon began laughing at the antics of her partner. “I know it’s been a while, but this is a little excessive.”

“Are you kidding me,” Plagg said. “That idiotic, candy cane, monster-man kept you locked in a box for five years!”

“Guys,” Adrien said. “I hate to break up your reunion and insulting of that man, but we 

need to figure this out.”

“I’m sorry, Adrien,” Tikki said, flying back in front of Adrien and Marinette with a sad look in her eyes. “There’s nothing we can do. Marinette has already made her choice.”

“I can’t accept that,” Adrien said. “Where are the rest of the Kwamis? I want to talk to all 

of them about this.”

“We can try,” Plagg said. “Come on, sugar cube, we at least have to do that.”

Tikki sighed, looking to Marinette. “I suppose. If it’s something you’re willing to do?”

“If we can come up with a solution where the wish doesn’t go unpaid,” Marinette said, 

her eyes dropping to the ground. “Then I’m willing to consider it.”

“We’ll find a solution,” Adrien said. “I’m sure of it.”   


Adrien stood first, offering a hand to help Marinette up off the ground. He didn’t let go when she was back on her feet, keeping a tight hold on her as they began walking. Tikki and Plagg led the way, heading back toward the pavilion Marinette had been in before. 

“I don’t see why we can’t come up with a solution,” Plagg said. “I mean, it is our  Miraculous that are used to make the wish-”

Plagg paused in midair. Slowly, his head turned, peering around the open space. “Does anyone else sense that, or is it just me?”

“I feel it, too,” Adrien said, tightening his grip on Marinette’s hand. Adrien wasn’t sure if Plagg was sharing his powers with him now, or if wearing a Miraculous in the middle of the Kwami realm was heightening his sense, but Adrien felt the rush of air blow down his back and sensed the attack coming from behind. He pushed Marinette behind him and called on his powers. “Plagg, transform me!”   


As soon as he could feel the baton appearing in his hand, Adrien swung it around. It collided against his opponent’s weapon with a force that shook his entire body, yet Adrien stood his ground. Recovering, Adrien opened his eyes, coming face to face with Gabriel Agreste, transformed and with a look in his eyes like a burning fire. 

With all of his strength, Adrien pushed back, sending him and his father farther away from one another. Adrien felt the anger well up inside of him as he took a defensive stance. “What the hell are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: @marvelousmsmol


	24. Chapter 24: I'm not going back alone

Marinette didn’t quite know what to do, clearly only a background character in this moment. Father and son were staring each other down, the culmination of years of pent up anger towards one another finally breaking through the surface. A fight was about to break out, one that might end in the defeat of either or both parties.

“Marinette,” Tikki said. “We should help them!”

“I can’t,” Marinette said, shaking her head. “The earrings are back it the Miracle Box. There’s no way I can level the playing field without it. I’m no good in a straight out brawl.”

Forced to jump back as Gabriel broke the stalemate and made the first attack, Marinette had to consider her options. It would take too long for her to try and run back to the pavilion, but she couldn’t leave Adrien on his own. Though, her jumping in there might do nothing but distract him from the task at hand. 

They attacked and counter-attacked and Marinette couldn’t tell who exactly is winning this match at the moment, both of them seemingly evenly matched. It was a furious and fast battle, sword against staff, spurred on by the rage that seems the be practically radiating off of them. Adrien yelled as he delivered each blow, but was taking just as many hits as he was giving. 

Marinette shook her head, taking a tentative step forward. “I can’t just stand here. I have to do something.”

“No, Marinette,” Tikki said, grabbing onto the fabric of Marinette’s shirt as she tried to pull her back. “Wait!”

With a determined look on her face, Marinette prepared to step into the fray and tear them apart. Just as Gabriel was raising his weapon, Marinette laid a hand on his shoulder, trying to pull him off balance. Gabriel swung his sword, trying to slash Marinette across the stomach, but Adrien jabbed his staff into his ribs, knocking the wind out of him. 

“Marinette, get back,” Adrien shouted. He maneuvered around to the other side of his father, putting himself in between him and Marinette like a shield. 

“Just stop this, Adrien,” Gabriel said. “You need to go home!”

“I’m not leaving,” Adrien yelled, taking another swing as he tried to knock his opponent off balance. “Not without Marinette!”

“There’s nothing you can do for her now,” Gabriel said. In quick succession, Gabriel managed to knock Adrien off his feet, sending him sprawling to the floor. He pointed the end of his sword at Adrien’s throat, forcing him to stay there. “Come on, son. Please, your mother wants you to come home.”

Adrien’s jaw clenched. He closed his eyes for a moment, his body relaxing just for a second, before stiffened, opening his eyes with a look of fury far greater than before. “I’m not going back with you.”

Adrien batted away the sword pointed at his neck and managed to jump back onto his feet, giving himself only a second before he attacked again. 

Marinette’s hands clenched into fists. Before she could take a step forward, a hand reached out, stopping her. Marinette turned her head to see a woman, enveloped by sunlight, her armor a mix of different purple, green, and blue hues. She seemed so regal and graceful, but her expression was hardened.

“Stay back,” The woman said. “I’ll take care of this. You’ve endured enough pain from that man.”

Marinette watched as she walked into the fray. “Emilie?”

Emilie flicked open her fan, the metal edge tips taking on the force of Gabriel’s sword as

it went in for another strike. She used her own strength to knock it away, sending him flying backward. Emilie stood between her husband and her son, her fists clenched at her sides.

“I should have known you would do this,” Emilie said. “You always like to be in control, always hated it when things didn’t go your way.”

“He’s undoing everything I’ve worked so hard to get back,” Gabriel yelled. “I won’t lose my family again!”

“Tikki,” Marinette said, pleading with the Kwami. “Can’t you do something?”   


T ikki glanced around, nervous. “I could, but I might end up hurting them.”   


“They’re going to end killing each other if you don’t,” Marinette argued. 

Tikki’s nervousness changed to determination. With a nod, she flew off into the middle of the group. The Agrestes didn’t seem to notice her at first. Adrien and Gabriel still charged at one another, while Emilie tried to stop them. 

Without warning, Tikki began to glow, sending out a harsh blast of energy, knocking each of them back and away from each other. “Enough,” Tikki shouted. “I won’t have this in my realm. Don’t forget that we hold all the power here! Nooroo, Duusu, Plagg, de-transform now!”

Everyone stood in silence for a moment till their transformations faded away. The Kwamis flew to join Tikki, leaving their wielders unable to fight without them now. Tikki sighed in relief and looked to Marinette, who waited off to the side. 

“I leave it to you,” Tikki said. Marinette nodded. “We’ll come back once you’re done.”

“Wait,” Adrien said. “What about Marinette? Can’t she take back her decision?”

“If an agreement is reached between you,” Tikki said. “It’s not really up to us, but the price still needs to be paid. Marinette as already accepted, but if one of you decides to take her place instead we might allow that.”   


With that, they flew off. Adrien turned his attention to Marinette. He walked to her, taking her hand in his. “What if I stayed with you?”

“No,” Marinette said. “I think it would be best if you go.”

Adrien looked shocked. “You can’t mean that. I came all this way-”

“Adrien,” Emilie said. “You can’t force her to change her mind.”

“Why not,” Adrien said. “She did this for you. For us. It’s not fair that she has to fix his mistakes!”

Gabriel looked at the ground, unable to meet anyone else’s eyes. Without a word, he turned on his heel and started walking back the way he came. Marinette gripped Adrien’s hand tighter and looked up to meet his eyes. “You should go with him,” She said, her voice wavering. “I think that you can forgive each other. You can all be a family again.”

“I don’t want that,” Adrien said. “Not anymore. I want you.”   


“You can’t have me,” Marinette said. “Want something else. Want to spend more time with your mother, want to fix things with your father, I can give you those things, but don’t want me.”   


Marinette let go of Adrien’s hand, stepping around him towards Emilie. “You seem like a great person, and I’m sad I didn’t get to know you more. I don’t think you deserve what you got, so make the best of the time you have with your son.”

Emilie said nothing in return as Marinette passed her. She didn’t mind. It was an awkward enough goodbye as it was anyway. With her back facing to them, Marinette let her tears flow freely down her cheeks. This was the reason she had slipped out in secret in the early hours of the morning. Adrien felt betrayed, she could feel it, and for a moment she allowed herself to change her mind. Marinette had to remember that she wasn’t just doing this for Adrien. It wasn’t just the Agreste family that was being affected by Gabriel’s unpaid wish. The whole universe would have fallen into disarray if she hadn’t stopped it. That was enough for Marinette now. She was the savior of the universe, even if no one would remember it. Not even her. 

Marinette stopped in her tracks.

She wouldn’t remember. In fact, before he had shown up again, Marinette had already forgotten. Slowly, Marinette turned back, trying to force a smile on her face. “Adrien,” She called to him. He was still standing in the exact same spot. “I- I really loved you. Can you remember that for me? Please. I want it to be the one thing that’s not forgotten.”   


Adrien looked up from the ground, meeting her eyes. He took in a deep breath, his eyes brimming with tears. “Y- yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: @marvelousmsmol


	25. Is it true that there's nothing to be done?

Staring beyond where Emile was, Adrien could see that Gabriel had stopped walking, impatiently waiting for them to follow. Turning ninety degrees, he could see where Marinette had headed off, two completely different paths that weren’t likely to cross. 

“Adrien,” Emilie said. “What are you going to do?”

He looked over to his mother, an expression halfway between confusion and sorrow on his face. Racking his brain, Adrien tried to think of an answer to that question. After walking all that way, after seemingly have convinced Marinette to come back with, it had all amounted nothing within the next five minutes. Even after everything he had done, nothing changed. Sure, he wouldn’t be going back alone, just with the person who had caused his troubles for him in the first place. 

Looking back to where Marinette had headed, she was barely a spec in the distance now. There’d be no catching her now. 

Adrien lifted his foot of the ground, taking a step in the direction of his father. His body jerked backward as something tugged on his shirt. Adrien turned his head to see Plagg flying at eye level behind him. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m going home,” Adrien said. There was no sense of defeat in his voice. There was nothing, almost like he was now completely hollow. “There’s nothing for me to do anymore.”

“Nothing to do,” Plagg said. He jabbed a hand towards Emilie. “This lady just asked you what you’re going to do. You still have a choice, kid. It doesn’t have to be over.”

“It is over,” Adrien said. “She walked away from me again.”

“She walked away _ for _ you,” Plagg said. “Return the favor she’s granting and get her back.”

“There’s no way,” Adrien said. “We don’t have anything else to offer in return. Any way I do this, I’m going to lose someone Plagg-”

“So, you’re just going to resign yourself to the fact that that someone is Marinette?”

Turning away, Adrien started walking. “Let’s go, Plagg.”

Passing his mother, Adrien didn’t wait for her to follow. With long strides, he soon caught up to his father, passing him with a glance in his direction. Adrien’s face was almost like a mirror image of Gabriel’s. The hardened stare that they shared frightened him a little. He could feel the numbness creeping up inside him. Adrien wondered if this is how he would feel for the rest of his life, devoid of every happiness Marinette had once given him. Would he be driven to the same grief his father had been after losing Emilie? How long would he last without her?

It was no more than a second that Adrien had surpassed his father. He’d have to head back the way he came, back into the dark to a picture-perfect world that was only that way because Marinette had given her life to make it so. 

Adrien could hear his father’s footsteps following behind him. They weren’t too far behind, the sound of each footfall making him tense up and grit his teeth. 

“Are you going to keep following me,” Adrien said, whirling around to face him, his eyes filled with fire.

“Of course,” Gabriel said. “We’re all going home.”

“No, no, no, no. No,” Adrien said shaking his head frantically. “There is no we about this. As soon as we’re out of here, I am never speaking to you again. I really- If you think that after all of this you still get to keep your family together, you truly believe that you don’t have to face any consequences. Marinette may have been merciful and taken the fall for you, but I’m not going to be that kind about it. I can’t- I just can’t. I’m done.”

“Adrien, listen-”

“No! No,” Adrien said. “I have listened to you my whole life. My whole life. You’ve given me so many things that didn’t matter, but I wanted a father, and then a family, and then someone to love and every time- every time- you denied me.”

Clenching his fists, and turned away, but didn’t move forward. 

It wasn’t fair, and he knew that was a dumb sentence, because nothing was ever fair. Not even when things were clearly right or wrong did he ever see something work in morality’s favor. Adrien had wanted to be oh, so optimistic, but he had only been blind, and now it was too late to figure out how the world worked to make it work in his favor. 

Adrien was dealt a bad hand, and had never had a chance going up against the house, but he had told Marinette all cards on the table.

“Hey, Plagg,” Adrien said. “You’re still with me right?”

Plagg flew up to Adrien’s side, landing on his shoulder. “You’ve still got the ring don’t you?”

“I wonder what kind of bargaining chip it would be,” Adrien said. “What kind of leverage?”

“Well,” Plagg said with a sigh. “You technically haven’t crossed back over yet…”

“All this time, I’ve thought I’ve been losing,” Adrien said. “But, I don’t think I’ve even been trying, and even when I did, I still gave up.”

“Well, then stop doing that,” Plagg said. “You’re still being stupid, kid.”

“Than this will probably be a stupid move, too,” Adrien said. Twisting the ring around on his finger, Adrien looked to Plagg. “Do you think you can point me in the right direction?”

In a flash, Plagg flew off ahead of him. Adrien broke out into a sprint, once again passing Emilie and Gabriel, not giving them a moment's notice as he practically flew across the field. 

“Adrien,” Gabriel shouted after him. “What the hell is this?”

“This is me not listening to you anymore,” Adrien yelled. As he moved forward, he could almost feel the emptiness leave him. His head felt lighter, his thoughts screaming that this was right. “I’m not done. I’m not done yet. I’m doing the right thing.”

Plagg led Adrien towards the pavilion, flying just fast enough that Adrien would be able to keep up. Once Adrien had stepped up onto the stone floor, he noticed the Miracle Box in the center of the room. Plagg tugged on Adrien’s hand. “Put the ring in the box.”

Adrien slipped it off of his finger quickly, setting it down next to the black-spotted earrings. A flash of light blinded him momentarily, but, shortly after, Adrien found himself facing the rest of the Kwami, all of whom looked slightly confused at their sudden reappearance.

“Wayzz,” Plagg shouted, flying up to the turtle kwami, “have Tikki and Marinette gone yet?”

“They should be headed that way now,” Wayzz said. “I thought we had settled that matter.”

“I’m contesting it,” Adrien said. “Call them back.”   


Wayzz looked unsure what to do, but a harsh glare from Plagg was enough for him to concede. “I don’t know what we can do, Adrien-”   


“I’m not leaving until we figure something out,” Adrien said. “And, I’m certainly not leaving without Marinette, even if I have to stand here forever.”   


“Would you be willing to offer yourself in her place,” Wayzz said. “I’m afraid that would start an argument between the two of you that we couldn’t resolve.”

Adrien swallowed, nervous, his eyes darting around as if a solution would appear before him. Wayzz was probably right, all of them could stand here until the end of the universe and never come up with a way for everything to work out in everyone’s favor. He wondered what kind of compromise he was willing to make, if there was any at all. 

“I don’t care,” Adrien said, shaking his head. “We’ll figure something out. We always do. We have to-”   


“If I may be of any help,” Adrien heard a familiar voice behind him. Turning around, he saw that his mother had followed him here, now standing in the threshold of the pavilion. “I think I’d like to be a part of this discussion as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: @marvelousmsmol


	26. Chapter 26: Wait for Me II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i listened to eva noblezada's verse on repeat the entire time I wrote this chapter

Standing in the center of attention, Marinette wasn’t quite sure where to go from here. Wayzz had come barreling towards her, telling her to turn around and come back, that apparently this whole thing wasn’t quite over yet. Marinette wanted it to be over. She had thought she had taken her future in her hands when she walked out of her apartment with the Miracle Box that morning. Marinette hadn’t anticipated Adrien coming after her, or even knowing how to follow. 

On one side of her, Adrien was standing, clearly agitated and nervous, as the outcome of this final plea would determine exactly who he would be walking out of there with, and on the other stood Emilie Agreste. Marinette thought she knew with Adrien’s mother was thinking, probably the same thing that was going through her own brain. Other people had taken their fates into their hands, making choices and changing their lives for them, because they thought it was what was best. Marinette couldn’t help admire the fact that Emilie was standing here now, ready to speak her mind, and make a choice of her own, probably the first one since being brought back to the world by the wish. 

“If you think I’ll allow you to trade Emilie for your own life after everything I’ve done to get her back,” Gabriel said, probably hoping that the intense and deadly gaze he had trained on her would be enough to get Marinette to back down, “then the cause of your death will not be self-sacrifice.”

“Refrain from your thinly veiled threats,” Wayzz said. “The parties involved have asked for a discussion regarding the payment for your wish, Butterfly wielder.”

“If it were up to us to decide,” Plagg said. “We’d just make you pay for your own wish since you’ve seemed to cause enough trouble. I wouldn’t mind using cataclysm on your face-”

“What Plagg means to say,” Tikki interrupted, sending a glare in Plagg’s direction, “Because you used a forbidden ritual from the Guardian’s book of spells in order to shirk the consequences of your wish, that we cannot interfere with the outcome. It’s up for each of you to decide what it is you want, and what you’re willing to do for the people you love.”

Marinette crossed her arms over her chest, looking down at the floor. “I’ve already made myself clear. I can’t stand by while innocent people are being affected by this.”

“Well, I’ve already given my opinion as well,” Gabriel said. “I brought my wife back to reunite my family. That’s what I was willing to do for the people I love.”

“And what about us,” Adrien asked, stepping in between his father and Marinette. “You’ve involved us as well when you decided to bring mom back. Don’t we get a say in what happens?”

“No, you don’t,” Gabriel sneered. “You don’t appreciate what I’ve given you. Everything I’ve given you.”

“I never asked for any of it-”

“Well, what about me,” Emilie said. Gabriel and Adrien turned to her, having been only inches apart, and apparently seconds away from fighting one another again. “I didn’t ask for this either, Gabriel. You made a decision for me.”

“You didn’t deserve what happened to you,” Gabriel said. 

“Neither did Marinette,” Emilie pointed out. “And neither did anyone else who was affected by your wish. That’s your problem. You didn’t think past getting what you wanted. If you had just looked, you would have known that none of this is what I would have wanted. Not for you, not for our son, not for anyone or anything in the world.”

Emilie held out her hand towards her husband. She stood, tall and unmoving, with her head held high. Gabriel hesitated for a moment, swaying back and forth on his feet. He took one step forward, and then another until he was standing face to face with his wife. 

“You have to change,” Emilie said, taking Gabriel’s hands. “Otherwise you are going to lose everything.”

Marinette watched from a few feet away as the expression on Gabriel’s face, and anger behind his eyes seemed to slip. A crack in the facade revealed something that Marinette didn’t think was possible from the man. Regret, a genuine emotion of sadness from years of pain. It was something she could understand. 

Emilie stood on her tiptoes as she pulled Gabriel’s head down and forced it to rest on her shoulder. Marinette thought it might be to allow him to hide, to let his pride not take such a great hit from the break, but she could see something else as well. 

“She loves him,” Marinette said, whispering to Adrien as she came to stand beside him. “I-”

“Didn’t think that anyone could feel that way about him,” Adrien asked, finishing for her. 

Marinette placed a hand on his shoulder. “You should go to them. Join them.”

“What good would that do,” Adrien scoffed. 

Marinette shook her head and pushed him forward. “Take a page out of your mother’s book. Have patience.”

Marinette stepped back, getting closer to the edge of the pavilion as the Agreste family grew closer together. As Adrien reached his mother, Emilie reached out her hand to him, pulling him into her embrace. She could see that whispered words were being exchanged, but could not hear exactly what they were.

Tikki and Plagg flew down to Marinette’s side, resting on either side of her head. 

“Are you trying to get them to leave again,” Plagg asked, crossing his arms.

“No,” Marinette said, shaking her head. “I can’t make this decision for them. I’ve offered my life as an option, but… they need to be a family again first before they do anything else.”

“You’ve certainly become wiser during your time as Guardian,” Tikki said, a wry smile on her face.

“Well, when you have Wayzz spouting wisdom at you every day, you pick up on some stuff,” Marinette said. 

Tikki, Plagg, and Marinette turned their heads as they noticed the Agrestes break apart. Emilie began walking in Marinette’s direction, a calm smile on her face. Adrien and Gabriel stayed behind, standing awkwardly a few feet apart.

“I’ve made a decision,” Emilie said. “I’m going to stay behind in Marinette’s place.”   


Marinette opened her mouth to speak but stuttered as she couldn’t find the words. She  glanced back at Adrien and Gabriel, who, judging by the looks on their faces, knew exactly what Emilie was proposing. 

“Madame Agreste, I can’t-” Marinette started to say, but Emilie held up her hand, stopping her.

“I wasn’t even supposed to come back in the first place,” Emilie said. “It’s only right that to restore balance, we undo the problem that caused all of this in the first place.”

Marinette didn’t quite know what to say. Was their an apology she could give, or a word of comfort to pass on in this situation? 

“Marinette, you must promise me,” Emilie said, taking Marinette’s hands in her own, squeezing them tightly with every word with urgency. “Please, stay with my son. Someone needs to be there to love him just as much as he deserves.” 

“I promise you, I’ll love him much more than he deserves,” Marinette said. A small laugh escaped her lips, along with a tear that trickled down her face. “I don’t know how I could ever repay you. You’re giving me everything I could ever want and you will get nothing.”

“You were so willing to take that deal yourself for my family,” Emilie said. “You came all the way here for that very reason. I’m the one repaying you.”

Emilie stepped back, clearing the way for Marinette to rejoin the others. With the hand she was still holding, Emilie pushed Marinette in that direction. Marinette walked slowly, taking each step in an unsteady fashion. Just a few feet more and Adrien met her the rest of the way. She almost tripped from the force with which Adrien drew her in his arms. After a moments hesitation, Marinette wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Adrien,” Marinette asked.

“Yes,” He said, pulling back slightly so he could look her in the eye.

Marinette gently placed a hand against his cheek. “Thank you,” She said. “For coming back for me.”

“Now that I have you back I- I don’t know what to do now,” Adrien said. “Of course, the goal was to get you back, but-”

“Take me home.”

Adrien stiffened, taking in a sharp breath.

“That is what you wanted,” Marinette asked. “Isn’t it?”

Adrien’s expression softened, and he closed his eyes pressing his forehead against Marinette’s. “It’s everything I wanted.”

Pulling one another back into a tight embrace, Marinette started to feel the anxiety that was making her heart race ease up. She wondered if Adrien could feel her heart trying to burst out of her chest. However prepared she might have been to go through with it, however ready, she couldn’t deny the ache in her heart that had wanted her to stay with him. 

Tikki and Plagg flew up next to their Chosen, carrying the Miracle Box together and depositing it into Marinette’s arms. Tikki placed the Ladybug earrings into Marinette’s hand. “You’ll need these to make the trip back.”

“That’s it,” Marinette asked. “We really can just walk out of here?”

“Well,” Plagg said, turning and glaring at Gabriel. “Seeing as how candy cane over there has his own Miraculous, he can walk out of here just fine on his own. I for one, don’t care what happens to him now.”

Marinette nodded, taking Adrien’s hand as she tucked the Miracle Box under her arm. 

“You’ll need to transform,” Tikki said. “You won’t become Ladybug, but Plagg and I will help you leave without any trouble.”

“Right,” Marinette said. Just as she was about to call for her transformation, and pull Tikki into the earrings, Marinette’s heart stopped cold.

“Wait,” Gabriel said. “I- I don’t want to go back.”

Adrien, Marinette, and Emilie turned to him in confusion. 

“What,” Adrien asked. “What are you doing?”  
“I spent too long without your mother. I’m not about to lose her again,” Gabriel said. He turned to Tikki and Plagg, a serious expression on his face. “If I can’t leave my wife, then… I want to stay with her.”

“Gabriel,” Emilie said, standing by his side. “Are you sure?”

Gabriel nodded and swallowed nervously. “Yes, I’m sure.”

“Then that’s fine,” Adrien said. “Marinette and I will walk out of here-”

“It’s no that simple now,” Tikki said, flying away from Marinette’s side and to the middle of the group. “Monsieur Agreste, if you decide to stay, you’ll be changing the details of the deal.”

“What does that mean,” Adrien asked.

“Well,” Tikki said, looking down at the floor solemnly. “Since Emilie was staying behind in exchange for Marinette leaving, the deal was just between the two of them, but now it’ll be between Marinette, Emilie, and Gabriel.”

Marinette looked to Tikki for further explanation, but the Kwami seemed reluctant and nervous to share. “Each of them… All of you have to be sure that this is what you want,” Tikki said. She waved her hand, walls forming around the entrances to the pavilion. “Each of these will lead you to the paths you want to take. Marinette and Adrien, they will lead you outside, back to the human realm. Emilie and Gabriel, you will go to a place in the Kwami realm where each of those who were taken in exchange for the wish stay now.

“However, if while walking through your doorway, if at any point you change your mind about your choice, the deal will be broken and everything will revert to its original state,” Tikki said. When no one spoke she continued. “Marinette will be forced to stay here forever, and it can never be changed.”   


“So,” Emilie said, letting out a deep breath. “If, while walking through, I decided that I actually wanted to return to the human realm with my family, Marinette would be forced to stay in my place? And if Gabriel decided…”

Adrien let go of Marinette’s hand, stepping towards his father, anger radiating off of him. “Just come back with us,” Adrien said. “I promise I’ll do whatever you want. I’ll be the perfect model son for the rest of my life, just-”

“Adrien,” Gabriel said, placing his hands on Adrien’s shoulders. “I’m sorry, for everything I’ve done. This is- I can’t be without her.”

“How can I believe you,” Adrien said, his voice almost breaking as he spoke. 

Before Gabriel could answer, Adrien stepped back. 

Adrien stood next to Marinette again, looking at her with a fear that he couldn’t hide. “Can we do this?”

“What, walk out hell,” Marinette asked. “I’ll be right behind you.”   


Adrien nodded stiffly, turning his gaze to the doorway that was in front of him. On either side of him, Marinette and Gabriel stepped up to face their own, and Emilie took her place at the very end of the line. The one thing that gave her comfort, was that Marinette was confident in what she wanted now, and she was sure Adrien was too. Marinette turned her head, peering past Adrien to where Gabriel was standing. He seemed unreadable, and Marinette couldn't’ be sure that he wasn’t about to screw her over and leave her stuck in the place forever while he got to have his family back for good. Marinette didn’t trust Gabriel, not as far as she could throw him, but letting her mind get bogged down by this fear wouldn’t do her any good at all. They still had a long way to go after all. 

“Tikki, transform me,” Marinette said. She could hear Adrien next to her calling Plagg into the ring as well. They locked eyes for a moment and both took a step forward.

Marinette watched as Adrien disappeared from view, clinging to the last look of him as a small piece of hope that it wouldn’t really be the  _ last  _ time. 

_ Wait for me, I’m coming, too.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: @marvelousmsmol


	27. Chapter 27: Are you listening, I am right here

Adrien didn’t know what he had been expecting when the light had dissipated and he was left again in darkness, but he didn’t think he’d end up where he was before. No longer in the pavilion, Adrien was back on the edge of the field of endless night, the same cavernous entrance before him, pointing him in the direction of the way back out. With nothing left to do, he started to walk again, just as cautious as before. The way seemed more empty now, no longer was the lingering fear of eyes upon him present. 

Keeping his pace slow, Adrien kept a watchful eye for any of the things that Plagg had warned him about the first time, but it all seemed quiet. Only the sound of his own footsteps echoing throughout the cavern were with him. 

Adrien clenched his fists. As of right now, the only person he knew had kept their promise was him. He couldn’t see Marinette, or if not her his mother, or even his father. He had always known that the only person he had control over was himself, but he had also never wanted something so desperately before. If Adrien could only have Marinette by his side again, he might be able to ease the ache within him. 

Listening to the sound of his footfalls, Adrien stopped at the edge of the cavern, knowing that the river was ahead. He listened to the echoes fade away. 

Adrien froze. 

The echoes didn’t stop. The sound of shoes hitting the ground continued, even though he wasn’t moving anymore. Turning his head slightly, he tried to glance behind him without looking all the way back. His breath was shaky, and Adrien could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The overwhelming feeling that some was directly behind him swept over him and took hold.

Were those her footsteps?

Adrien turned his head a little more, but a sharp pain flashed in his head. 

_ Keep moving, and don’t look back… _

The words that Plagg had told him the first time resurfaced. Things seemed to be different this time, but would not following the rules laid out to him change things. Adrien couldn’t risk it. As of right now, he seemed to move with ease, and he didn’t want his carelessness to make things more complicated than they should be. 

Although unsteady, Adrien took another step and started moving out of the cavern. He followed the path, a dangerously steep uphill climb, listening close to hear if whoever was behind him was still following. They seemed to walking a little slower than him, following his every step. The sound of rocks slipping down the hill and someone falling to the knees made Adrien stop in his tracks. He gasped, and forced himself to stay looking forward.

“Are- are you okay,” Adrien managed to choke out. He could tell the person was now trying to steady themselves, and, after a moment, they tapped twice on the stone wall. Adrien let out a sigh of relief. 

Adrien frowned as he continued to move. The person hadn’t responded. He hadn’t gotten any more clues about who was behind him. Adrien had no intention of getting his hopes up, though he knew what he desired most in the world as this moment. 

As they reached the river, Adrien saw that the raging waters that he been there before were still. There was no fear of getting crushed by the rocks this time. It would be much easier to cross this time. Without hesitation, Adrien jumped down into the water. He waded through slowly, mostly watching his step, but the fear that the water would suddenly coming rushing towards him from upstream did cross his mind. He paused at the bank and waited for his unknown companion to climb out after him. At the sound of water dripping softly behind him, Adrien nodded stiffly. 

He picked up his pace, desperate to get to the end. The sight of light at the end of the tunnel, a cliche beacon to him, caused him to sigh in relief. As Adrien stepped off of the dirt floor of the tunnel to the stone banks of the Seine, he couldn’t help but feel as though he was coming back to life. He hadn’t realized how cold he had been till warmth flooded his body. 

A hand was placed on his shoulder, and Adrien stiffened. He couldn’t think anything but of the question of who it was.

“Aren’t you going to look at me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: @marvelousmsmol


	28. Chapter 28: It's me

“Hey, I’m right here. Turn around.”

Adrien felt the hand drop from his shoulder as he pivoted his foot, and flinched, thinking for a second that the hand disappeared because it had never really been there at all. Her voice hadn’t spoken again, not once throughout the time, he was standing there waiting for his courage to return to him. Adrien almost felt scared to look now. Perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him in order to get his hopes up. 

But, no. 

Up above the underground again, Adrien could feel the warmth of the sun on him, but strong still was the feeling of warmth and longing that beat down on his back. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, sensing her soft breath behind him. 

Adrien pivoted his foot again, scraping across the cement. He turned his body the full 180 degrees in a split second, like ripping off a band aid. It shouldn’t have come as a shock, but the gasp left his lips of its own accord, his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates, scarcely believing that what he saw was true. He would have to accept it, it was a great gift that fate had thrown his way, not ruining his hopes and plans like it did to so many other men.

“Marinette,” Adrien said. His voice was breathless, the shock still having knocked all sense out of him, but, nevertheless, there she was right in front of him.

“Hi,” Marinette said. A bright smile on her face, she stood absolutely still.

Adrien took a few moments to look at her. Tentatively, he reached out his hand, hovering just over her cheek. Marinette placed her own hand on top of his and pressed his hand against her blushing skin. Whatever spell that had been keeping Adrien’s feet planted to the ground and his mind still refusing to believe that what he was seeing was real was suddenly broken as they made contact. She was right there in front of him. Right there. 

Placing his other hand on her should, Adrien pulled Marinette closer to him, engulfing her. He couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips as he held her pressed tightly against him. It was a joyful sound, one that washed every worry he had away. 

“It’s you,” Adrien said. Overwhelmed and unable to stand any longer, Adrien sank down to his knees, practically dragging Marinette down with him. She was pretty much sitting in his lap, but he couldn’t care about the compromising position at the moment. “It’s really you.”

“It’s me,” Marinette confirmed, a laugh of her own now joining his. Marinette wrapped her arms tighter around his shoulders and buried her face in the crook of his neck. As Marinette pulled back, Adrien could tell she was searching his face, looking to see if there was any sadness among their happy reunion. “What do we do now?”

Adrien stood, helping Marinette to her feet. He looked at the sky, judging by the position of the sun that it couldn’t be more than late afternoon. Adrien shielded his eyes, but there was something strange about the way the light of the sun felt now. He hadn’t even noticed that it had been different before.

“It feels strange doesn’t it,” Marinette asked. “Lighter than before.”

“Does that mean that things are balanced now,” Adrien asked. “Or, at least, better than before?”

“I don’t know,” Marinette said, shrugging. “It’s certainly something.”

“What? The great Guardian can’t tell when the fabric of the universe has changed,” Adrien said with a smile. “Would you like me to call a cab, my lady? I figured you’d be tired of walking at this point.”

“A cab,” Marinette said. “Where are we going?”

“Home,” Adrien said. “I said I’d take you home with me, didn’t I?”

Marinette paused for a moment, weighing her options. “Let’s walk a little farther,” She said. “A little more time alone with you, please.”

Adrien smiled. He stepped away, holding out his hand to her. Marinette didn’t hesitate to take it. As soon as they intertwined their fingers, Marinette immediately stepped back to his side. 

Simultaneously, Marinette’s earrings and Adrien’s ring started beeping. Tikki and Plagg appeared at their sides, both settling down on their wielder's shoulders as they walked along the Seine back to their apartment. It was peacefully quiet, almost as though there was not another soul along their route. It made Adrien feel almost as though they were still underground in an empty world, but as they walked others appeared as well, couples and those on their own. The sight made him feel at ease. They were back, and together, in a place that they knew. 

Watching the cars, and the people, and the world pass by, Adrien stilled for a moment and turned to Marinette.

“Hey, Mari,” He said, pulling her attention to him. They stopped, tucked away under the awning of a cafe. “Do you think we’ll get to be calm? Just for a little while?”

Marinette looked out at the street before turning to Adrien with a smile on her face. “I think we can try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't do it.... i couldn't make it sad i'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough


	29. Epilogue: We raise our cups

They lingered behind even after the rest had all gone, tucked together under an umbrella in front of the two headstones. The coffins they had just buried below the ground were empty, of course, but it was important to the both of them that there was some memorial to remember the reason why the two of them were together. Emilie and Gabriel Agreste were together in some far off place, and it was only right they be side by side here as well. 

“Do- do you think they’re happy together,” Adrien asked, his voice shaking a little. 

“Yes,” Marinette said simply. Adrien nodded stiffly. Marinette bumped into him lightly, trying to get him to smile. “I think they’d be happy you did this for them.”

“I’m sure my father would manage to find something about it he thought was disagreeable,” Adrien said and dropped his voice deeper while adopting a stern expression. “Marble, that’s too ornate and flashy. It’s not dignified.”

“That’s good,” Marinette said, nodding. “That’s a good impression.”

Adrien’s eyes fixed on his father’s headstone with a conflicted expression. If he was being honest he was quite sure what he should feel. He still sometimes found himself feeling angry or disappointed, and, at better times, he felt almost proud, that in the end, Gabriel Agreste had proved himself to be honorable. Adrien missed him. Both of them. 

When he had lost his mother the first time, it had almost been like losing two parents, having been cut off from his own father and by his father’s own hand. He had always tried to hold himself up, to find a way to get through the day without sinking to the floor on his own. In the past few weeks, Adrien had found himself managing to fall to the floor, but always, within moments after, arms enveloped him. He wasn’t alone this time. 

“We should go,” Adrien said, clearing his throat. “Alya and Nino shouldn’t have to deal with all the guests alone.”

“Are you sure,” Marinette said. “They said they could manage it. We can take our time.”   


“No, no. No,” Adrien said shaking his head. “I’m ready to get going.”

Marinette nodded and wrapped her arm around the crook of his elbow. With a steady hand, she guided him towards the gate and the car that was awaiting them. They sat in silence on the way to the restaurant, and smiled, and nodded, and said “thank you for coming” to those who greeted them whey then arrived. They made polite conversation and touched a little of the food that Marinette’s parents had provided for the event. Mostly, they did end up leaving the hosting duties to Alya and Nino, who was kind enough to help them avoid questions about what was to be done with Gabriel’s fashion house, or whether or not they were going to keep the Agreste mansion. Already, they had decided to sell it all, but Adrien had made sure to keep a few contacts within the industry at the ready. He’d seen Marinette more than once sit down with her sketchbook and remain there for hours. 

The couple let out a sigh of relief when everyone had finally left, and they sat down at one of the tables. Marinette kicked off her heels and set her feet on top of Adrien’s lap, who rested his hands on her legs. Nino and Alya were the only two left, and thankfully had the foresight to bring bottles of alcohol to the table with them. Nino poured a round of drinks for everyone.

“Here’s to Madame et Monsieur Agreste,” Nino said, raising his cup. “While I did not know the former personally very well, she seemed like a wonderful lady and a wonderful mother, the evidence being the young man sitting across from me. He’s a catch, Mari. The latter I was never a fan of- I hope you don’t mind me saying that-”

“Not at all,” Adrien said. 

“But, even still, he had a great artistic brain in that thick skull of his. The world will miss Monsieur Gabriel Agreste’s talent and vision.”

“To Madame et Monsieur Agreste,” Marinette said, clinking her glass with Nino’s. The four of them drank and set their cups back down on the table.

Alya picked up the bottle and began pouring again. “And, to the future Madame et Monsieur Agreste, who are sitting here with us tonight,” Alya said. “They have experienced enough difficulty combined to last the lifetimes of the rest of us combined. May they live happily together forever, and may Adrien Agreste put a ring on that finger within the month!”

“Alya,” Marinette shouted, sounding slightly offended. 

“You better make it a princess cut,” Alya said, ignoring Marinette and looking at Adrien. 

In response, Adrien grabbed his own cup and passed another to his lover. They clinked their’s together, their eyes never leaving the gaze of the other. 

“I have no doubt Marinette and I will spend the rest of our lives together,” Adrien said, setting down his cup. “I don’t think I would need a ring to prove that to each other, let alone anybody else, but I happen to like buying nice things for the woman I love so I suppose a ring is in order.”

“Perhaps I want a big party, too,” Marinette said. “What about that?”

“Then I’ll get you that, too,” Adrien said. “With a big feast and a table with everyone we love there. Even these two.”

Nino smacked Adrien so hard on the back that he ended up coughing. Once the fit had subsided, Adrien jabbed his finger in Nino and Alya’s direction. “Especially these two.”

“And, since you seem so adamant about selling the mansion,” Alya said. “I guess you’ll have to buy her a nice house, too. Mari, now you’re just going to get spoiled.”

“She deserves it,” Adrien said matter-of-factly. “We have two apartments in our names between us. I’m sure we’ll have someplace to sleep.”

Alya poured their cups full again and they took another drink together. She grabbed Nino by the arm, pulling him out of his chair. “Come on, let’s get something different to try.” 

“You know I don’t need all of those things,” Marinette said when Alya and Nino had left. “I’m a very simple girl.”   


“You might not need them, but I want to give them to you,” Adrien said. “You can have all those things. I just need you.”

Marinette smiled. Leaning forward, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Just you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all my readers for sticking with me! It's such a great relief to finally be done, but I'm going to miss this story so much. Thank you for the amazing comments and the kudos everyone has left. I don't think I could have completed this without your show of support. 
> 
> Shameless plug time: If you're interested in reading any of my other works, I currently have two in progress. One is my fic, By Design, which can be found here on AO3 and is updated every Sunday. The other can be found on my Tumblr, which is also @marvelousmsmol, and is an ML Mangus Archives AU where on Wednesdays I take every episode and turn them into a short, spooky story. Thank you all so much for your continued support of this tired author.


End file.
